Hero Cat
by Mega DMX
Summary: An indestructible, somewhat dim, superhero name Hero Cat and an ex-employer now his new sidekick Fishboy protects Elmore from all manner of evil-doers. Along the way, they'll team up with other Superheroes in the city in order to keep the citizens safe. Each Chapters I've posted will be like episodes.
1. The Origin Part 1

A/N: Hey guys, I know you wanted to see more Mega Cat but don't I'll post soon as I can but for now I wanted to try something else and it evolves superheroes. Ever since I've watched The Venture Bros, The Tick and One-Punch Man online, I wanted to make a superhero parody about the amazing world of gumball, making fun of clichés and plots. That's all I got to say enjoy and don't forgot to review because I wanna hear your thoughts.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own The Amazing World of Gumball or any of these characters.

* * *

 **Hero Cat**

 **Chapter 1: The Origin Part 1**

* * *

Screen says in plain letters "begin."

"*ahem* so…Hero Cat, how long have you been a superhero?" Announcer asked.

"Me? Well, I guess I've always been a superhero ever since I was a sidekick to my mom, Demolition Woman." Hero Cat answered.

"Fishboy, what's Hero Cat really like?" Announcer asked Fishboy.

"Hero Cat? He's great. He's a little hard to work with sometimes but he's stronger than anyone. Except his mother." Fishboy answered.

"Hey!" Hero Cat said.

"Okay, here's another question. How did you guys meet?" Announcer asked.

"That's a good question. It all started few months ago in Elmore." Hero Cat said.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _"When my parents left Elmore on an important mission with the Guardians and my sister is still attending at the Hero Academy, I decided to patrol the city, I jump on different buildings to look for crime until I heard an alarm."_ Hero Cat narrates.

"That came from electronic store. This looks like a job for…Hero Cat!"

He continues jumping on building and towards to the electronic store.

Inside the store…

Goons that are wearing black mask are stealing all the stuff while everyone is on the ground.

"Hurry get the stuff into the truck before the police arrived." Leader of the goons said.

"You mean before a superhero arrived." Hero Cat said as rush inside.

"*Gasp* IT'S HERO CAT!" Goon 1 yelled.

"Ow geez man that was right in my ear!" Goon 2 said.

"Waste him!" Leader said.

They drop their bags, pull out there guns, and aim it at Hero Cat.

"I heard that you're fast. Let's see how fast you—

The Leader of the goons was cut off when he realized that his and the gangs weapons are gone.

"Hey what happen to our guns?"

They looked and see that Hero Cat took all of their weapons without them even notice.

"That's fine. We don't need any weapons. We can still take you down, their six of us and only one of you." Leader said.

"Yeah!" They said.

 **Later…**

All the goons we're beaten, Hero Cat tied up all the goons as everyone in the stores cheers for Hero Cat.

"No need for applause. It's all in the days work." Hero Cat said.

Hero Cat step out of the store and leap to a building, the police arrived when he jumps to another building.

* * *

At the other side of town, two superheroes name The Bat and Banana Joe also known as "The Comedian" were swinging on ropes when one hits the other.

"Excuse me…" The Comedian said.

* * *

We cut to the Daily Star with telephones ringing and people talking. Here we see a goldfish with arms and legs, reading a comic book about the "Tales of misbelieve."

"DARWIN!" Pete Edge yelled out his name.

"Oh…M-Mr. Edge." Darwin said nervously.

"That's the seventh time you've been slacking off!" Pete said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Edge I was reading this new comic book. It's about a superhero—

"I don't care, Darwin! You've haven't given me any good photos, the photos you gave me are blurry or not taken well." Pete said.

"Okay that wasn't my fault, I didn't know my fin was in the way." Darwin said.

"*sigh* Look Darwin you're like pet fish that I never but I can't have you slacking off." Pete said.

"What are you saying?" Darwin said.

"I'm saying that you're fired." Pete said.

"But Mr. Edge…" Darwin said.

"No Darwin but is for kicking out slackers which is you. Now, get out of here!" Pete yelled.

Darwin left the building while carrying a box with all his stuff. He walks down the street feeling sad and depressed.

"Well, great now I'm unemployed. How am I supposed to pay my rent now?" Darwin said.

All the sudden he heard a woman screaming, the sound came from the alley, he drop his stuff and follow the noise, and stop at a corner and sees a woman about to be attack by thugs.

"He he he, we've got knifes and you don't." He laughed.

"Oh no. That woman is in trouble. I gotta do something." Darwin said.

Darwin got out of the corner, rush into the alley and confront them.

"Hey you creeps! Leave that woman alone!" Darwin said.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" He asked.

"Your worst nightmare." Darwin said.

"Let's get him!" He said.

"Not in the face, not in the face!" Darwin said covering his face.

Hero Cat was standing on a rooftop, his super hearing picked up Darwin's scream.

"Someone is in trouble." Hero Cat said.

Hero Cat dash over buildings, jumps down off the building and land on the dumpster where Darwin, the woman and the gang is at. The gang spin around to see Hero Cat, he wears a blue costume that has a big "H" on his chest, white gloves and boots, blue eye mask, and a white underwear inside out.

"Wicked Men, You faced Hero Cat."

With a roar, the gang all rush Hero Cat. He flings them off, and Darwin flinches to avoid being hit by the flying bodies. More bodies fly. Hero Cat walks by, with a thug behind him hitting him over the head with a pipe.

"OOOOOh you shouldn't have done that." Hero Cat said.

Darwin ducks a bottle which shatters next to him, and more flying bodies. Darwin hides back at corner and waited for the fight to be over. Later, Darwin took a peek to reveal Hero Cat standing on the pile of bodies.

"Thank you, Hero Cat." The Woman said.

"No problem, ma'am." Hero Cat said.

When the woman walked out of the alley, Darwin pop out to meet Hero Cat, he gazed on Hero Cat of how awesome he is.

"Uh…you okay?" Hero Cat asked.

"Oh yes…I'm fine. It's just that…this is the first time I ever talk to a superhero." Darwin said nervously.

"Really, you don't say." Hero Cat said.

"Yeah…well I guess I'll get going." Darwin said as he about to leave.

Before he leaves, Hero Cat call out his name. "Hey dude!" Hero Cat said. Darwin turn around when he calls him.

"You hungry?" Hero Cat asked.

"Yeah, why?" Darwin asked.

"Well you said you wanted talk to Superhero. So let's hang out at the Joyful Burger." Hero Cat said.

"Okay." Darwin said.

* * *

At the Joyful Burger, Hero Cat and Darwin are eating together. Hero Cat took a bite on cheeseburger, when he finish chewing and swallow his food, he spoke first.

"So you work at the Daily Star? That's cool." Hero Cat said.

"It was…before I got fired." Darwin said.

"How come?" Hero Cat asked.

"I've been reading comic books lately and I have a strange obsession on becoming a superhero." Darwin said. The next scene shows a blonde man in a suit that is wearing glasses eating his fries.

"Is that why you're at the ally? You trying to save that woman?" Hero said.

"Yeah but I failed horribly." Darwin said with a frown on his face.

"Cheer up…uh?"

"It's Darwin." Darwin said.

"Sorry. Cheer up, Darwin. I can help you become a superhero and maybe I'll give you some tips or strategies." Hero Cat said.

"Really? You mean it?" Darwin said happily.

"Of course, dude." Hero Cat said.

When Darwin was about to say something, an explosion is heard in the distance.

"An explosion!" The blonde man said.

"Danger! Time to go." Hero Cat said exited out the place.

"Hey! Wait up!" Darwin said running after him while the blonde man runs to the bathroom.

"I have only have seconds to shed my everyday disguise. This looks like a job for, Wonder Man!" The blonde man said as he tries to open the door but he found out that the door is locked.

"Hey I'm in here, buddy!" The man in the bathroom said.

"Great…"

We now see Elmore's first national bank with a large crater taken out in the front of it. Ocho pops up into view. "This looks like a job for…The Red Widow!" Red Widow shoots out a pixelated web and swings on different building.

* * *

Hero Cat and Darwin run up to the bank. When the smoke clears, the person that cause that explosion is Rob a.k.a Dr. Wrecker and his wrecking buddies Bulldozer who dress like bulldozer, Hook who has a crane on his back, Wideload a robot that is much stronger than Bulldozer, and Mix who wears an armor suit that fires strong cement and other types of chemicals.

"Oh great it's him." Hero Cat said complaining.

"What? Who are they?" Darwin asked.

"My arch enemy, Dr. Wrecker. And looks like he brought his Wrecking Pals this time. Alright Darwin you ready?" Hero Cat asked.

"No." Darwin said nervously.

"Good." Hero Cat said.

Hero Cat grabs Darwin and they jump to the top of the building and through the skylight in the ceiling. They land in a cloud of dust and the Wrecking gang surround the two heroes.

"I'm going to lie down now." Darwin said as he fainted.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	2. The Origin Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Amazing World of Gumball or any of these characters.**

* * *

 **Hero Cat**

 **Chapter 1: The Origin Part 2**

* * *

The Wrecking Gang surrounded Hero Cat and the faint fish named Darwin. Dr. Wrecker walks into the center to glare at Hero Cat.

"Well…if it isn't Hero Cat and um…ah…who's the fish kid?" Dr. Wrecker asked pointing at the fainted fish.

"Oh this is…uh…Fishboy. My new sidekick."

Dr. Wrecker starts to laugh, the crew sees that their boss laughing so they decided to laugh too. This makes Hero Cat upset. "What's so funny?!" Hero Cat asked.

"Fishboy? That's got to be the dumbest name I've ever heard." Dr. Wrecker laughed.

"It was name after a British comic book from the 60's." Hero Cat explained.

"Right. So did you're "sidekick" pass out from his meds or was he so exciting to see me that he fainted like a girl. HAHAHAHA!" Rob laughed. The Wrecking Gang laughed as well.

"Hey shut up!" Hero Cat said.

"So what can he do? Oh wait let me guess…he communicates to fish. BWHAHAHA!" Dr. Wrecker laughed along with his gang.

Ocho/The Red Widow crawls in through the hole that Hero Cat and Darwin made as they jumped through the building.

"*Sigh* you really are an asshole." Hero Cat said quietly.

"Whatever, now step aside. We got to make our getaway." Dr. Wrecker said.

"Not this time, Dr. Wrecker. I'm taking you and your brats to jail." Hero Cat said.

"Boys! Wreck him!"

They all tackle him to beat him up but there punches have no effect. The Red Widow continues crawling down but then all the sudden he started to feel weird . "No…not…know..." The Red Widow said in pain as he shoots a web and escape through the hole on the roof. Hero Cat stood up and beaten and toss the wrecking gang out of the bank one by one.

"Okay that was fun and all but now it's time I send your ass back to jail." Hero Cat said.

"Ah but Hero Cat I still got a few tricks up in my sleeve." Dr. Wrecker pull out a gun out of his sleeve and fired soup water at his eyes.

"AHHHHH! MY EYES! AHHHHH!" He screamed.

"Let's get out of here boys!" Dr. Wrecker said rush into an armored van. The Wrecking Gang got back up and rush inside the back of the van and drove off. Hero Cat used his costume to wipe the water soup out of eyes. When he got a clear vision, Dr. Wrecker and his boys are long which pisses him off.

"Damn it." Hero Cat turn back to see Darwin is still out. "Man, when this guy faint, he faint." Hero Cat said.

* * *

Later that evening…

* * *

"Darwin, dude, wake up." Hero Cat said shaking him up.

"Uh-w-what what happen? Did we win?" Darwin asked.

"Ah define "win."

"Where am I and why am I blindfolded?" Darwin questioned him.

"Oh right sorry, we can't allow people to see our entrance." Hero Cat said.

"Why? I was already pass out so there is no need to blindfold me." He said.

"I know that. I just like to try it." Hero said as he remove the blindfold. Darwin was must to see that he's in some sort of underground cavern, the cavern features large computer displays and flashing blue lights the cave has assorted, the cave has assorted poles for Hero Cat to change to his costume, a display case of old costume that Hero Cat and his family wore.

"Wow. This place is cool as the batcave. Hey, a giant quarter." Darwin said.

"Yeah was I fighting Silver Dollar last week. He was using a giant quarter to rob a bank." Hero Cat said.

"So the cops let you keep it?"

"Yeah it was too big to put in their evidence room. So I told them I'll take care of it." Hero Cat said.

Darwin look around to see case of costume with label Hero Cat's family real name and the hero persona name "Danger Kid."

"Whose costume are these?"

"The first case belongs to my mother, the second one is mine, third one is Lexy, the fourth is Dante, and the last one belong to my little sister." Hero Cat said.

"Wow. They must have be really cool." Darwin said excitedly.

"Yeah, they were." Hero Cat said with a sad tone.

Then all the sudden the computer alarm went on. Hero Cat rush to the computer, press a button that features a news reporter.

"Good evening. This is Jake Snyder with a special report. I'm here at the Elmore's hydroelectric plant. Apparently the notorious Dr. Wrecker have taken Elmore's dam hostage." He said.

"HAHAHAHA! That's right, dings. I've taken over your dam and if you don't give me Ten million dollars by the time it reaches midnight. I'm going to _**wreck**_ this dam!" Dr. Wrecker laughed evilly.

"*Groaning*" The Wrecking Gang groan over a bad pun.

"What?" Dr. Wrecker asked.

"Good heavens! He's going to flood the city!" Hero Cat said.

"Okay Darwin it's time for you to suit up." Hero Cat said.

"Huh?"

Hero Cat heads to a big vault to which right across him, he type in the password and open the vault door revealing a bunch of costumes that are pile together. He went inside to dig in and tries to find a right size for him. After digging, he found the right costume, it was a green eye mask, green boots and gloves

"So what happen to these guys?" Darwin asked.

"Well some stupidly killed themselves and others just drop there shit and ran." Hero Cat said.

"So who's this chief?"

"I don't know I was too busy punching him to catch his name. Unless it was "No please, not in the face." Alright, suit up and let's get going." Hero Cat said.

"No!' Darwin said.

"No? What's wrong?" Hero Cat asked.

"I mean…it's great and all but I'm not sure I'm up to this. You saw me earlier; I pass out right next to a supervillain." Darwin said.

"Darwin, there is a time when people are destined for greater things! Darwin, you are one of those people. You can't hide from it. You've got to do it. Do it, man! Do it." Hero Cat said while shaking him.

"So much pressure…okay!" Darwin said.

Darwin put on his green costume that Hero Cat but he took off the goggles because it will look silly on him.

"Now I need is a name." Darwin said.

"How about fishboy." Hero Cat said.

"Fishboy…I like it." Fishboy said.

"Now, on to the dam! We have work to do!" Hero said as he grabs Fishboy and ran through wall, why he did do that I have no idea. Other Superheroes in Elmore saw the news and are willing to stop Dr. Wrecker from blowing up the dam…buuuuut they can't make it because…

"It's time for Sex Man to stop rocking his rocks and go save the dam!" Sex Man said. But before he springs into action, he spotted a hot woman who is headed to a bar. "Helloooooo Nurse!" Sex Man said as he follows her into the bar.

Elsewhere in The City, a superhero is flying in the air, he wears a green costume, dark green gloves and boots, a logo on his chest that shows a yellow green shield, and a ring that gives him power. "This looks like a job for…*His power ring dies* The Green Guardsmaaaaan!" He said as he falling.

 ***CRASH***

"Stupid ring." Green Guardsman said in pain.

* * *

By a phone booth…

"Excuse me miss, I- I've got to change my outfit!" Wonder Man said still in his civilian clothes. The woman in phone booth shuts booth door on him.

* * *

"T-This looks like a job for…t-the Cowardly Lion." He said nervously. "Oooh if only I have the courage!" He said running back to his house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hero Cat while holding Fishboy, runs through streets and then jumps from rooftop to rooftop until Hero Cat has no more roofs to jump to, he stops abruptly and grunts.

"We're all out of roofs." Hero Cat said as he puts Fishboy down.

"What happens now?" Fishboy asked.

With a whistling noise, Tobias flies onto the rooftop behind Hero Cat, he had a grey star on his black costume, a black cape, and a black masquerade mask.

"Sup dick heads." Tobias said.

"Hey, Tobias." Hero Cat said in a not so happy tone.

"By day I'm Tobias but by night you may call me Shadow Star." Shadow Star said

"You were the one who saved that trolley full of supermodels!" Fishboy said.

"Yes. In fact, I saved them three times in one night, if you get my meaning." Shadow Star said with a wink.

"Nope." Fishboy said with a confuse look.

Suddenly, a humanoid rainbow girl in a purple, rainbow costume with a yellow cape who also wear a purple masquerade, and a yellow color star on her chest joins the heroes. "Tobias, I should have you be here." She said.

"Well, if it isn't my older sister Rachel or should I say Rainbow Star. Look sis, this job is for the guys not gals so why don't you go home and play with your Barbie dolls." Shadow Star said confronting his sister.

"Why don't you go play with rats you rat." Rainbow Star said.

"People! People! There's a dam about to blow up! We need to team up and stop Dr. Wrecker!" Hero Cat said as he convincing them.

"Team Up?"

"I'm not going to team up with her!" Shadow Star said.

"What you afraid that I'm going to steal your crowd." Rainbow Star said with a smirk.

"Oooh! Listen to Miss. Intimacy here!" Shadow Star said.

"Punk!"

"Dork."

"Ass kisser."

"Turd."

"Geek."

"Come on, Fishboy. On to the dam." Hero Cat said.

"But how?" Fishboy asked.

"Hang on." Hero Cat said as he grabs Fishboy.

"Not agaaaaiiiinnnn!" Fishboy screamed as Hero Cat make a huge leap across the highway. While Shadow Star and Rainbow Star bicker each other, a mysterious figure pop out as she watches the heroes.

"Dumb asses. Don't worry, Hero Cat your time will come very soon." She said. But before she disappears, she shoots a chimney into the shape of an X.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Dam…

* * *

"The mayor is now arriving and it looks like he's brought the ransom money. Mayor, are you really going to give in the Dr. Wrecker's criminal demands?" The News Reporter asked.

"What choice do we have? They have our dam and no force on earth can stop them now!" The Mayer said.

After a few leaping, Hero Cat still holding Fishboy arrived in front of the dam. Hero Cat puts him down and rushes out ahead of Fishboy. As he runs, he takes out a road barrier. Fishboy runs along and stops for a second to catch his breath.

"Fishboy!"

* * *

On the dam…

* * *

"Seconds from now the mayor will hand over a briefcase containing ten million municipal dollars the biggest ransom ever paid in Elmore's history." The News Reporter said.

On the inside of the dam, the Wrecking Gang are all by the turbines. One of them name Mix is talking on a phone.

"Look." Fishboy whispered.

"So…did the boss get the money?" Wideload asked Mix.

"Guys…we're about to become the richest criminal's in Elmore...besides Masami." Mix said. The others cheers, and Hook and Mix gave each other a high five while cheering.

"Looks like they got their money." Fishboy said.

Hook stop cheering for a minute so he can activate the bomb. When he does that, he went back to the gang.

"Hey! They got their money and they're still gonna blow up the dam!" Fishboy said.

"I hated when bad guys do that. Alright I'll keep the goons busy while you deactivate the bomb." Hero Cat said to Fishboy.

"What? But I don't know how to defuse it."

"Don't worry, I'll you have to do is to cut the blue wire. Trust me I done this crap every time." Hero Cat said.

"Alright." Fishboy said as he sneaks out of the corner.

"Hey Dings! You up for a rematch!" Hero Cat yelled.

"It's Hero Cat! Get him Wideload!" Mix said commanding Wideload.

Wideload growled as he charges towards Hero Cat. He dodges it by jumping over him and watches him crash at the wall. Hook attach a wrecking ball onto his crane, he swings it and knock Hero Cat across the room.

"Ouch. You guys actually hit him." Hero Cat said getting up.

Mix fires Hydrochloric acid out of his hands but misses when Hero Cat dodges it, he keeps doing that until Hero Cat rush up to him and crushes his hands.

"GHAAAAAAA!" Mix screamed.

Hero Cat tosses Mix to Hook and Bulldozer as they get knock back right next to turbines. Back with Fishboy, he reaches to the bomb, open the hatch and finds that there are red wires.

"You've got to be shitting me." Fishboy cussed.

Wideload got back and fire a missile out of his back but Hero Cat grabs the missile, throws it back to Wideload and watch him explode.

"Hero Cat!"

"Fishboy, have you defuse the bomb?'

"Well not exactly."

"Then what's wrong?"

"All the wires are red."

"What? All red! That's new. Looks like it's time for plan B." Hero Cat rips the bomb off the wall runs outside.

"Guys? Guys! What's going on in there why haven't you pick up?!" Dr. Wrecker said trying to contact his team while he carries a briefcase full of ten million dollars.

Hero Cat is outside as Dr. Wrecker still tries to contact them. Seeing Hero Cat with the bomb, he drops the case and jump into the water. The bomb explodes when he throws it up in the air. Fishboy catches up with Hero Cat after he heard an explosion.

"Boy that was close." Fishboy said.

"Yeah too close. So Darwin, how does it feel to be a superhero?" He asked.

"To tell you the truth…it…is…awesome! But we're going have to makes some changes." Fishboy said.

"Alright explain to me when we get home." Hero Said.

Back home, the rest of the Watterson's family beamed back to the Watterson caves and see Hero Cat and his new friend.

"Hi Guys. This is my friend Darwin…can he stay here with us?" Hero Cat said with a grin.

" _And the rest is history!"_ Hero Cat narrates.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's it for now. I hope you guys like my new story, and enjoy reading it. Don't worry Mega Cat and Vibe will be here next week on Friday until then see ya.**

* * *

 **Fun Fact:**

 **1\. Fishboy is name after a comic book, Fishboy: Denizen of the Deep was a black and white comic strip appearing in the British comic book Buster between 1968 and 1975, written by Scott Goodall and drawn by John Stokes and others.**

 **2\. Dr. Wrecker makes an Aqua Man joke on Darwin when he fainted.**

 **3\. Ocho portrayed as The Red Widow who is obviously a parody of Spider-Man. The part where The Red Widow was suffering pain was based of Spider-Man TAS Season 2: Neogenic Nightmare where Spider-Man was growing his mutation.**

 **4\. The Green Guardsman is a parody of Green Lantern.**

 **5\. The Cowardly Lion is based on a Lion in The Wizard OF OZ.**

 **6\. Wonder Man is a parody of Super Man.**

 **7\. There some batman references in this chapter:**

 *** The Watterson Cave is inspired by the Bat Cave.**

 *** The replace of Danger Kid is likely a reference to Batman's constant replacement of Robin.**

 *** The giant quarter is a Batman reference as Batman has a giant penny decorating his cave.**

 *** The poles which is from the Adam West Batman tv series.**

 **8\. Mix is actually Celment from Mega Cat 8: The Swords of Heroism.**


	3. The Cloud

**A/N: Here's chapter 3 or episode 2.**

* * *

 **Hero Cat**

 **Chapter 2: The Cloud**

* * *

It is a peaceful evening of Elmore, here at the metropolitan area, two heroes grunting as they jump from building to building, one is a sixteen-year-old blue cat name "Hero Cat" who wears the same costume and a mask but instead of blue eye mask it's a blue mask that covers half of his face. The other one is a fourteen-year-old fish name is "Fishboy", his costume got altered as well, having fin's on both his green mask and his green gloves.

"So, uh… h-how much longer do we do this? We've been at this for hours?" Fishboy complained.

"Just a little longer, my friend." Hero Cat said.

"How can you be sure that there still criminals out there?" Fishboy asked.

Hero Cat suddenly stops; a layer of pavement rolls ahead of him. "Well, it's night time, so of course bad guys are still out there." Hero Cat said.

A distant bell alarm can now be heard going off in the distance, Hero Cat stops to listen suddenly. "Told you, let's go." Hero Cat said as he jumps off in the bells direction. After a few seconds, Fishboy follows. A building is now shown with a red light blinking. A sign on it reads "Goldbrooke Labs." Three guys emerge from the building. Two very large men holding a crate, one is a humanized rhino, another is a humanized elephant, and another not holding the crate who is a dog and is holding a laser gun.

"Ah! That alarm is giving me an ear bleed. Let's get out of here." The Dog said.

"Not so fast! If you're planning to escape, you have to face, Hero Cat!"

"Who?" The Dog said.

"Seriously? How do you creeps not know me? I'm Hero Cat, an S-Rank superhero, come on I've been around for three years!" Hero Cat said.

"Nope, not ringing bell." He said.

"Hey, I thought Iron Bee was the only S-Rank superhero in town?" The elephant said.

"Iron Bee? Why, that dime-store Iron Man isn't fit to—Wait, why am I having conversation with you chumps, surrender now!"

"*Snap fingers* Sure, whatever you say, Mr. superhero." The dog said.

The elephant pushes Hero Cat back and his head goes into a dumpster. "So that's the way you want it, huh?" Hero Cat dazed. The elephant lunges at him, Overhead Fishboy watches occasionally going "oh…" as Hero Cat is pulverized. He then lands behind The Rhino.

"Hi." Fishboy said.

"Who are you?" The Dog asked.

"I'm Fishboy, his sidekick."

"Molten Rhino, make me some fish sticks will you."

The elephant used his trunk to break off a ladder from a fire escape to his right. He hits Hero Cat with it, his head goes through the rungs. The Elephant twists it and the ladder squeezes Hero Cat's head.

"DAH! My thinking part!"

* * *

Meanwhile, a mouse crawl out of the building through a small hole.

"Looks like I'm too late. Hello, what's this? Holy Crap, no way." She said as she watches Hero Cat.

"You don't want to cook me. I probably taste bad." Fishboy said as he steps back into the wall.

Molten Rhino charged at Fishboy in full speed. Fishboy jumps over and starts to run away as Molten Rhino got his horn out of the wall and grabs Fishboy. The elephant laughs as Hero Cat swings the ladder from his head like an idiot. The little mouse seen enough, she crawls out of hiding to save them.

The humanoid dog uses a crowbar to pry open the front of the crate and takes out the briefcase in it. Meanwhile, Hero Cat rips the ladder of his head and jump kicks The elephant, still laughing. The mouse morph into her normal form which is a fairy with antlers, she's a year older than Hero Cat and she's one of S-Rank superhero along with Hero Cat and Iron Bee, she stands behind the dog on the opened crate.

"I finally found you, Big-D." She said.

"Metamorpher? Aw, fuck!" Big-D said as he starts running.

She was going to stop him but when she sees Fishboy who was about to get fry, she rescues him by morphing into a monster arm, punching the rhino, and force him to let go of Fishboy. Next, she morphs into a manatar, knocking him out with her elbow, and morph back to normal, just in time to see B-D drive off.

"Are you all right?" Metamorpher asked

"Yes, thank you." Fishboy replied.

The Elephant is thrown at Metamorpher, she jumps out of the way. "I see you've gotten a lot stronger, Gumball." Metamorpher said.

"Wait. Penny? Penny Fitzgerald? Oh my god I haven't seen you since the academy. How are you?" Hero Cat said.

"Oh I'm fine, thanks for asking." Metamorpher said.

"Wow, you look amazing."

"Thank you, Gumball. I was going to go with a costume, but eh."

"You guys know eachother?" Fishboy asked.

"Fishboy, this is…well she used to be called _Hard Shell_ until there was an accident during training." Hero Cat explained.

"The damage on my shell is unrepairable, my parents take me to Mr. Impossible so he can try to fix my shell but it results to another accident which turn me into this." Metamorpher said pointing herself.

"Dang." Fishboy

"It's no big deal. Over time, I got used to this. It took me a long time to control my new powers but it was worth it." Metamorpher said.

"So, what are you doing here? I thought you were away at New York?" Hero Cat asked.

"I came back to Elmore to track down these guys. They stole two other components from Goldbroke Labs back at New York, I tried to follow them so I can ambush them here but I was too late. Plus, you two screwed it up."

"Uh, whoopsie?"

Fishboy picks up an envelope that fell out of The Elephant's pocket. "Hey! What's this? "Happy Birthday to me. You are invited to a birthday party for one of world's greatest criminal mastermind. Gift must be required, signed Masami Yoshida." Fishboy said, finish reading.

"Masami Yoshida. I should have known." Metamorpher said.

"Are you going to tell me who Masami is?" Fishboy asked.

"She's too powerful for me to take on alone. I'm going to need some help." Metamorpher said.

"I guess not." Fishboy said.

"How about us. It will be just like old times." Hero Cat said.

"Alright."

"Neat!"

"OK, here's the plan."

* * *

Meanwhile, a car approach in front of the mansion, Big-D gets out of car and knocks on door. A hatch opens up and a pair of eyes look out. A butler who is a cloud opens the door.

"Hey! Jervis!"

"Ah, Mr. Big-D. Ms. Yoshida has been expecting you, please, follow me." Jervis said.

Big-D follows Jervis as they walk past to people hanging up a banner reading "Happy Birthday." One is humanized Dragonfly, the other is a mole like creature with a large belt of dynamite around his waist. They continued walking until they finally reach Masami sitting in a chair in front of a fireplace, she is fully grown teen with a body, legs and feet. Also, she wears a rainbow bow on her head and a rainbow shirt, a black skirt, and blue shoes.

"Ms. Yoshida, Big-D has arrived." Jervis said to Masami.

"Ah, Big-D. Where's Molten Rhino and Elee?

"Ah, they got nabbed but I got the stuff." Big-D said.

"Excellent, open the case. I want to get a better look at it." Masami said.

Big-D brings the briefcase over to Masami and opens it up. He picks up one of the lenses and it sends a glowing blue light around shining around.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Big-D said.

"Careful you fool. I don't want you to drop it." Masami said.

"Sorry, but what are the lenses for anyway?" He asked as he put the lensed back into the briefcase.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now, take the lenses to the lab and get to work." Masami said.

"As you wish." Big-D said as he leaves.

"This is perfect. My birthday is going to be the bomb. Jervis, would you play my favorite music?"

"Of course my lady." Jervis said. He puts in a CD into her CD Player. The music is playing a villainous type theme; this makes Masami feel all tingling inside.

"Thank you, Jervis. Once my birthday gift is completed by tomorrow night, I won't be just the most popular person in Elmore…but I'll be the most popular person in the world. MWAHAHAHA!" Masami laughs maniacally.

"Forgive me, Masami, but is that the best you can come up with?"

"Jervis, don't interrupt my moment."

* * *

The next evening, Hero Cat who is holding a bag, and Fishboy are standing outside of their home waiting for Penny to show up. Hero Cat has been waiting for a chance to tell Penny how he feels. She and her family move to New York, after, she graduates the Hero Academy which made him devastated, but she's back this is his chance.

" _This is it, Gumball. Now that Penny is back in Elmore, it's time to tell her that I love you but don't say it forcedly ask her on a date, first. And don't puss out like you did in the academy."_ He thought.

While waiting, a small yellow banana that has googly eyes and mouth who wears a white eye mask, and a white cape, he appeared out of nowhere to chat with his friends.

"Hey look! It's The Comedian!" Fishboy said.

"Hey, guys!" The Comedian said greeting himself.

"Hey, Comedian." They said.

"Whatcha you up to?" Hero asked.

"Nothing much. My enemy stops arching me for some reason. So, you guys got any super action going on up here? Any of supervillains you need a hand with? I got some jokes that will blow their minds, literally." Banana Joe said.

"No. No. Pretty quiet here. See you later, Comedian." Hero Cat said.

"Yeah right." The Comedian angrily said as he storms off.

"He seems cool." Fishboy said.

"Yeah, but when he tells jokes, he became the opposite of cool." Hero Cat said.

A dragon land in front of them without waking up everyone in the whole block. At first Hero Cat and Fishboy were startled, but the dragon speaks…

"Guys, it's me."

"Oh, Metamorpher. I didn't know it was you in that dragon form." Hero Cat said.

"Hop on." Metamorpher said.

Hero Cat and Fishboy jump on her back as she flaps her wings and took off in north direction.

"You bring special outfit?" Metamoprher asked.

"Yep. There in the bag." Hero Cat answered.

"Put them on. We're going sneak into Masami's party as birthday entertainers." Metamorpher said.

"Yes, there is no way that, Masami, will recognize us." Hero Cat said as he put on his clown costume.

"We're here. Get ready to jump. And remember, keep Masami happy while I'll go find her secret lab." Metamorpher said.

She hovers over Masami's mansion as she watches the guards. When the guards look away, Hero Cat in his clown costume, and Fishboy in his magician outfit jumps down as they sneak inside. Meanwhile, Metamorpher lands on the roof as she morphs into a mouse and sneak into a crack to find her lab.

Back with the Hero Cat and Fisboy, they continue walking the hall as everyone stared at them with a "WTF?" look. "Why is everyone looking at us?" Fishboy asked Hero Cat nervously.

"Maybe their jealous of our awesome looks." Hero Cat answered.

They accidentally bump into a cloud who's is Masami's butler. "Can I help you, gentlemen?" Jervis asked.

"Uh…We're here for the birthday girl." Hero Cat said

"Oh yes the birthday entertainers. We've been excepted you two, please wait here while I informed her." Jervis said as he walks to Masami.

" _This is going smoothly. I wonder how Penny is doing?"_ Hero Cat thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Penny in her mouse form, stop in the library as she sees the bookshelf open. "Typical." Metamorpher said. Big-D walks out of the bookshelf as it began to close. She quickly ran inside just in time before the shelf close completely.

* * *

Masami opens an envelope revealing a birthday card which contains $20 inside. "Oh, a birthday Card. How original." Masami said sarcastically. "More Gifts!" Masami yelled.

A man with a ribbon pulling another man comes to Masami. As he walks forward it is revealed that the man on the ribbon is a bulk size robot with a purple visor.

"Happy Birthday, Masami. I hope you like him. He's D.E.A.N. My best henchman. He is the strongest robot in the criminal world. Ha ha!" The man said.

D.E.A.N made some pose showing off his strength in front Masami which made her blush. "Oh! I'm in love with him already. Even though he's a robot." Masami said.

"Pardon me, Ms. Yoshida, but Hero Cat and his sidekick are here pretending to be birthday entertainers." Jervis said to Masami.

"You don't say. Bring them here, this should be fun." Masami said.

* * *

Back with Metamorpher, she changes back to her normal form as she searches through the lab to find the lenses. "Come on where is it." Metamorpher said as she looks through the draws. She stops when she spotted a giant cannon fully powered and ready to fired.

"That's new. I'll bet the lenses are inside that cannon. Better informed my team, but first I need to disable this cannon." Metamorpher said.

"Why don't you tell them right, now?"

Metamorpher turn to see who it is. It is Masami and she brought her guards who are aiming their guns behind Hero Cat, and another pointing a gun on Fishboy's head.

"And don't' even try. Like I told blue boy over here, if you make a move I'll have my guard shoot the fish kid." Masami said with an evil grin. Metamorpher put her hands up and join with the two superheroes.

"The cannon is ready, Masami. Happy Birthday." The scientist said as he handed the remote to her.

"Thank you." Masami replied.

"So, is this the part where you tell your sinister plot or whatever." Hero Cat said.

"Oh yes. Thank you for reminding me. Allow me to unveil my new birthday toy!" Masami said as she fiddles with his remote control. "The de-powered cannon. With this lovely new weapon, I, Masami Yoshida will commit the ultimate act of vandalism. I will use this weapon to depower every Superheroes in this city making them weak as a feather!" Masami said as she laughs maniacally.

"Laaaame. I was hoping to be Heat Ray or something." Hero Cat said complaining.

"Heat Rays are very hard to find you know. This is all I can do." Masami said.

"I'll bet that thing doesn't work. It'll probably backfired or blow up it our faces." Hero Cat said.

" _Hero Cat, shut up."_ Metamorpher whispered.

"Oh really, well let's test on that theory shall we." Masami said.

Masami used the remote controlling the cannon as the cannon aim at Hero and Metamorpher and fired on them. The laser beam effected through their bloodstream causing them to feel pain as Fishboy watched in horror. As the cannon finishing firing, the two heroes struggles to stand as they feel like all their powers were gone.

"My strength, my speed, my coolness. There all gone." Hero Cat said.

"So as mine. I can't morph to anything anymore." Metamorpher said.

"Well as much I love to make fun of you losers, but now I got a city to conquered. Guards, take them to the holding cells." Masami commanded them.

"Uh…we don't have holding cells, Masami." The guard said.

"No holding cells! Alright fine, take them to the storage room." Masami ordered.

The guards take the three heroes to the storage room as Masami used the remote to position the cannon to its original spot. When she pressed the button, the cannon didn't fire.

"Hey, what gives?"

Masami walks to the cannon to see what's wrong. "Are you kidding me?! It has to recharge!" Masami said.

* * *

Back with the heroes, Hero Cat and Metamorpher tries to look for an exit while Fishboy looks through storage door window to make sure no guards are here. "Damn it. We've search through the whole room and can't find an escape door." Metamorpher said.

"What makes you sure that there's an escape door in here?" Fishboy asked.

"I don't know. Usually there are hidden passage in the storage rooms or dungeon cells. I guess there isn't one." Metamorpher said.

"So, now what?" Fishboy asked.

"I got an idea, but I want you guys to hide." Hero Cat said.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

"How much percent?" Masami asked.

"Fifty percent…oh wait, jump back down to forty-nine percent." The scientist said.

"GRAHH!" Masami growled.

* * *

Back with the heroes…

* * *

"Guard, pardon my French…douche." Hero Cat said.

The guard heard the word as he opens the door to see him, but Hero Cat and the others are gone.

"They've escape. But that's impossible."

Hero Cat jumps down and kick him cross the head knocking him out. Metamorpher and Fishboy got out of hiding to join back with Hero Cat.

"I can't believe that exactly works." Metamorpher said.

"Come on, gang! Let's hurry to the lab!" Hero Cat said.

* * *

Back with Masami…

* * *

"Hundred percent, Masami." The scientist said.

"Finally! Time to become Elmore's savior MWHAHAHA!" Masami laughed.

"Savior?! More like destroyer!" Hero Cat said.

"You!" Masami said.

"You may have taken my powers, but you can't take me skills! Party's over, Masami!" Hero Cat said.

A large mass of villains and guards jumps on Hero Cat. He struggles throwing them all across the room. Metamorpher tackles Masami as they both struggles each other for the remote.

"Give it to me, Masami!" Metamorpher said.

"Get off me, you stupid bitch!" Masami said.

Metamorpher manage to snatch the remote from Masami, she tosses it to Fishboy as she continues fighting Masami.

"Try to reverse the power, Fishboy!" Metamorpher said as she punches her.

First, Hero Cat throws Big-D into a wall. Next, he throws serval guards across the lab. Masami manage to be on top of her as she strangles her. D.E.A.N sneaks up behind Hero Cat and grabs him by the throat.

"Fish…boy."

Fishboy watches the two heroes getting killed, he quickly mess around the remote until he finally got it. The De-Powered Cannon aimed at Hero Cat first, it fired on him and giving his powers back. Hero Cat grab his arm and rip it up as he knocks his head off using his arm. The Cannon, then, aimed at Masami and Metamorpher, when it fired not only Metamorpher's powers return but Masami also gain some powers of her own. Metamorpher morphs into a monster as she kicks Masami to the wall.

"The party's over, Masami!" Metamorpher said.

"Would you stop saying that?! The party has just begun, now that I have superpowers!" Masami said.

Suddenly, the cannon fires at Masami taking away her powers.

"I don't think so." Fishboy said.

"Now, you surrender?" Hero Cat asked.

"Fine, fine. Jervis, would you mine press that blue button."

As Jervis press the blue button on the wall, the door on the floor open. "So long, suckers!" Masami jumps down in the hole as the door closed and disappeared. "Damn it! I hated when bad guys do it!" Hero Cat said.

Later, cops are pilling Big-D into a cop car. Scientists from Goldbrooke Labs collected the cannon and take it back to the labs. Hero Cat, Fishboy, and Metamorpher steps outsides as the police car drove off.

"Well, we may didn't captured, Masami. But at least we've recovered the cannon." Metamorpher said.

"Yeah."

" _This is it, Gumball. Now, it's over it's time to ask her out."_ Hero Cat thought to himself.

"Uh, Metamorpher. Now, that it's over and the night is still young, why don't we go grab a bite just you and me." Hero Cat said.

"That's sound lovely."

"Great! It's a date, then."

"But Unfortunately…I can't go on a date with you."

"Say what?"

"You see…I'm already been taken."

"By who?"

Suddenly, a superhero in a gold and black iron suit lands in front of the heroes. It is Iron Bee the man who dated Metamorpher, and the owner of Goldbrooke Labs and Goldbrooke industries. This made Hero Cat gasps and makes a shocked face.

"Took you long enough for you to get here." Metamorpher said with a grin.

"Sorry. I was fighting the Titanium Twins. You okay?" Iron Bee asked.

"I'm fine. We've retrieved the cannon without any scratch." Metamorpher said.

"I guess I owe you one." Iron Bee said.

"How about you take me to fancy restaurant. The night is still young." Metamorpher said.

"Great! It's a date, then." Iron Bee said.

"Good. Race you there." Metamorpher said as she morphs into gargoyle and flies off.

"Hey, no fair! You got a head start!" Iron Bee said as he launches himself of the ground and follows her.

"Woah, I can't believe it. Your non-girlfriend is dating a famous Superhero. How awesome is that right, Hero Cat. Hero Cat?"

Hero Cat didn't hear what Fishboy said all he did is stand frozen with a shock on his face.

* * *

 **Next time, The Watterson family are on lockdown.**


	4. The Insecurity

**Hero Cat**

 **Chapter 3: The Insecurity**

* * *

On an island located in the middle of the ocean, a castle atop of treacherous cliff. A female tyrannosaurus rex, wearing a golden crown and a cape, walks into the dining room to see her minions. One is a small cloud who cries a lot, second one is a female humanoid girl who is made out of water, and the last one is another humanoid character, but he's a male and has no face.

"Minions. Your empress has returned." She said.

"All hail Empress Rex!" They said.

"I wish to be brought up to date on all affairs of Jurassic Island. Cryclone, you got anything to report?" Empress Rex asked.

"W-Well, tourism has skyrocketed at the Well of Bitter Sorrows and the shipment for more slaves will arrived next week." Cryclone sobbed.

"Excellent…Aqua Terrsa?"

"Our slaves have discovered more raw gem stones beneath the caves. Also, the R and D are 100% okay." Aqua Terrsa said in gurgling voice.

"Good, good. No-Face, what about our product placement?" Empress Rex asked.

No-Face looked at Empress Rex as he gives a thumbs up to know her that it's a success.

"Excellent. My friends, I want to thank you all for what you did and how hard you guys work, but unfortunately I have to kill you guys." Empress Rex said.

They laugh for second until they stop when they see Empress Rex is serious.

"I don't understand. We never do anything wrong." Aqua Terrsa said.

"Oh, please. I know all about the skimming off the top, the planned, and yes the whispered comments and poorly drawn caricatures. You stand guilty. Dinoservant!" Empress Rex called.

Dinoservant (who is a raptor) pull out the remote, when he presses the button, the chairs that their sitting on electrocuted them until they're out. The dino soldiers burst through the doors and take the three away.

"Shall I prepared the usual torture act before sending them to death, my empress?" Dinoservant asked.

"Yes, yes. Do that." Empress Rex replied sadly.

"What's wrong, my empress? You're about to eliminated all your enemies of Jurassic Island." Dinoservant said.

"Yes, but there is one more that I haven't got rid of. One who I despise the most…HERO CAT!"

* * *

Back at the Danger Cave, Nicole Watterson the mother of Hero Cat and the rest of the Watterson family is getting into her blue and black spandex costume with a big "D" logo on her chest, and putting on her blue eye mask along with her husband Richard who's dressing like a warlock and carries a wand.

"No." Demolition Woman said.

"Oh come on, mom. You can't be serious on trusting these guys to guard the Danger Cave." Anais said.

"I have too. You may be intelligence and matured, but your too young for this responsibility." Demolition Woman said as she gets into the Danger Mobile.

"Bye, Mrs. Mom and Mr. Dad. Have fun on your sabotage." Darwin said.

"Sabbatical, Darwin." Gumball said to Darwin.

"Gumball, I'm putting my trust on you. Don't let me down okay." Demolition Woman said, turning the engine on.

"Don't worry, mom. Your favorite ex-sidekick will watch this place like a hawk." Gumball said.

"That's what I'm afraid off. Richard, come on!"

"Coming, dear!" Richard said, getting in the car next to Demolition Woman.

"Mom, can you at least try—

Demolition Woman speeds off in her Charger; leaving smoke that causes Anais to cough excessively. Gumball still has a wide smile on his face.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Anais angrily asked.

"Mom, put me in charge." Gumball said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to my room." Anais said, walking up the stairs.

"Not's so fast little miss smart. You've got chores to do." Gumball said.

"What?!"

"You have to wash the Danger Jet and the Danger boat, take out the trash, be my back scratcher, make me some—

"Let me stop you there. I'm not going to do anything on that list just because you're in charge." Anais said.

"If you don't I'll let mom and dad hear this." Gumball pulls out a recorder out of his pocket. Pressing play, it spoke in her voice; Hi, I'm Anais Watterson, and I" and then suddenly the voice changed, sounding like Gumball, using Anais voice; "sneak out of home and partying at the Super Club."

Anais rolled her eyes, shouting out "I never sn-...wait a minute, I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to pull that "Fairly Oddparents" crap on me. Well I'm not saying it!" Gumball looked surprised, and curious. "Not saying what, Anais?" Anais growled, could he really be that stupid. "I'm not saying "I sneak out of home and partying at the Super Club "." Almost as soon as she said it, though, her face fell as a second tape recorder came from behind Gumball's back.

He pressed play, and this time the message was her voice all the way through. "Hi, I'm Anais, and I sneak out of home and partying at the Super". Biting the inside of her cheek, she slunk back down the few steps she'd climbed. "I'll start washing The Danger Jet." Anais said. He cackled again, tucking the recorders away. "I knew you'd see things my way."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

While driving with music playing, she stops the car when she sees military people blocking their path. One of the military approach them as Demolition Woman roll the window. "Sorry, ma'am. The roads closed by…oh Demolition Woman and Wanda the Bunny Warlock, sorry we didn't know it's you in this new vehicle." The Military officer said.

"What's going on here?" Demolition Woman asked.

"We've been tracking down this renegade robot for couple of weeks. He's last known activity is located here in the woods. He explained.

"Renegade robot? You don't mind if we go check it out, right?

"No not at all. Just follow the road—

"No need. I know where to go." Demolition Woman said.

She takes the alter road by driving up to the hills. "Who was that?" Another Military officer asked. "Demolition Woman and Wanda." He said.

"Aw, damn. I was going to ask her if I can draw her naked." He said.

* * *

Later that night at the home of the Watterson's, after Anais finish all the chores, she heads straight to her bedroom feeling exhausted. "Stupid, Gumball and his stupid tape recorder. I can't wait for mom and dad to return and end this nightmare. *sigh* at least it's peaceful tonight." Anais said as she went to sleep on her bed.

In the living room, another raptor breaks into their home as he unlocks the front door and head to Hero Cat's room. When he reaches to his room, he sees someone already beat to him as he was about to kill Hero Cat in his sleep. It was Mix and he's holding a chemical tube which is sealed

"Hey! What the hell are you doing here?" He whispered to Mix.

"It is you who has no right to intrude the wrecking business." Mix whispered to him.

The raptor push Mix, then, Mix push him back until the raptor tackle him and starts fighting. The noise started to wake Gumball, when he wakes up he sees the two villain fighting each other.

"What the f." Gumball said.

"Oh, crap." Mix said.

"AHHHHHH!" They screamed as they were thrown through the roof and crash outside in front of Gumball's home. Gumball hit the alarm as his entire home went lockdown, this woke up Anais and Darwin.

"What the hell is going on?!" Darwin asked.

"We're under attack! Into the Danger Cave, now!" Gumball said.

* * *

Back outside, the wrecking crew and the dino soldiers are standing few inches away from each other as they glared.

"What do you dino dicks want?" Mix asked.

"The Wrecking crew will leave at once that we may slay the Hero Cat in the name of the Jurassic Island." The dino solider said.

"Jeez, they're really cut." Bulldozer said.

"Shut up. No way! We're under orders from Dr. Wrecker to kill Hero Cat ourselves." Mix said.

"But we're supposed to bring back his mandible as a souvenir for our empress." Dino Solider No. 1 said.

"Shush! Never share the details of our empresses plan with non-reptiles." Dino Solider No. 2 said to No. 1.

"All right. Look. I got to call this in to headquarters. You creeps call your "Empress" and meet us back here." Mix said. All the Dino Soldiers gathered around to speak privately, after a few seconds…

"All right…but not because you say so." Dino Solider said.

* * *

 **Back inside the Danger Cave…**

* * *

"What are they doing, now?" Anais asked.

"Nothing. They're just sitting outside like damn hippies." Gumball said, looking through the monitors.

"Look at them all. We're surrounded. What are we going to do, Gumball?!" Darwin asked

"Don't worry I got a plan…does anyone have plan?"

* * *

Elsewhere, an abandoned construction site located beneath it is a secret hide out for Dr. Wrecker and his Wrecking Crew. We see that Dr. Wrecker and his assistant Clare also known as "Demolisher" (who wears identical to Dr. Wrecker but more femen) are waiting for the Wrecking Crew to call.

*RING, RING*

"That must be them." Dr. Wrecker said, picking up the phone. "What? Well, slay him. What's the problem…How many…Empress Rex? Of all the No, no. Just sit tight, Mix. I'll call a sit-down. Nobody is to make a move until I've had it out with, Empress Rex. Unbelievable." Dr. Wrecker said, hanging up.

"What?" Demolisher said.

"Get Tina on the phone." Dr. Wrecker ordered.

"Whateves." Demolisher said with an emotionless tone.

"*sigh* Can you at least try to care?" Dr. Wrecker said

"No." She replied.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

Demolition Woman and Wanda the Bunny Warlock are still looking for the renegade robot. Wanda is getting tired for looking for it as he sits down on a log. "It's been hours. Can we tell the military people that we can't find him?" Wanda complained.

"No, Richard. We can't do that. They'll suspect us on hiding the truth you know how militaries are." Demolition Woman explained.

"Oh, yeah." Wanda said.

Suddenly, they hear noise in the bushes. They creek closely to the bushes as Wanda pull out his wand. As they got close, a robot (design to look like a grizzly bear) jump out of the bushes and starts attacking them. Demolition Woman delivers the bear bot the first blow onto his face, then, she kicks him as he crashes through the trees.

"I wish…for boulders to rain on the bear!" Wanda wishes.

The boulders appeared out of the sky as it rains all over the bear bot. "Good job, sweetie. Huh." Demolition Woman said. The bear bot break through the boulders as he charges at Wanda and starts slashing his face. "AHHHH! HELP!" Wanda screamed. Up in the sky, a short robot with one big eye, with a black and white color on his entire body, two claws and speaks in a monotone appeared in the scene. He lands next to Demolition Woman as he sees the bear bot still slashing Wanda.

"Stand clear." He said, equipping his arm cannon. He fires as the blast hit the bear bot causing to him to hit another tree. He dashes to the bear bot while Demolition Woman goes to her husband. The bear was about to slash him, but he grabs his claw and start twisting it.

"Grizzly Slash, your destruction behavior ends here." He said in a monotone.

He rips his arm off his body, and then he uses his arm to drill inside the bear bot chest and absorbed the virus out of his core l. Grizzly went dead when he finished absorbing it. Wanda used his wand to heal his face as he and his wife join with the small robot.

"Greetings Mr. and Mrs. Watterson." He said.

"Hey are you one of Gumball's friend?" Wanda asked.

"Yes. My name is B.O.B.E.R.T. I was created by Dr. Shadowthourne to element all the Z-Virus that are infected robots around the world.

"Z-Virus?" Demolition Woman questioned.

"A mad scientist name Dr. Z created a virus to spread on all robots. He wanted an army of robots to serve him on his world domination, I've been tracking them and found few of them. Now, I must contact my creator that I complete my mission." B.O.B.E.R.T said as he contacts his father.

"B.O.B.E.R.T? Does that stand for something?" Wanda asked.

"Yes." B.O.B.E.R.T replied.

* * *

 **Back with Dr. Wrecker…**

* * *

"He's late." Demolisher said.

"Royalty. That's how they are." Dr. Wrecker said as he drinks. He spits out his drinks when recognize the taste. "Apple Juice! Why did you give me Apple Juice?!" Dr. Wrecker asked Demolisher.

"There is no more sodas in fridge. So, I give you what we have left in the fridge." Demolisher answered.

"You could have given me water! What am I child?!"

"She's here!" One of the worker said.

"Places Everyone!" Dr. Wrecker said.

Everyone got into place, Dr. Wrecker sat on his throne and Demolisher stand next to him. As the doors open, Empress Rex and her Dinoservant walks in, stop, and stand on top of an X. "Now!" Dr. Wrecker commended. Demolisher press the button as the laser cannon pop out of the ceiling and fires on Rex. Empress Rex used her crown to deflect the blast as the blast hit three of men in hard hats. She finally destroys the turret when she angles her crown to a direct point. Next, she charges towards him as Dr. Wrecker jump out of the way when she hit his throne chair. Dr. Wrecker, then, slap her tail which made Empress Rex really mad as she turns. They glared each other and try to compete who has the best menacing face, but after a few seconds…

"Alright, alright. That's enough." Dr. Wrecker said.

"Is it over?" Demolisher asked.

"Yeah, you can come out, now." Dr. Wrecker said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

"You are supposed to stay on your side!" One of the Dino Solider said.

"Yeah. Look. Fighting each other won't Help us kill Hero Cat. We got some beers and stuff over at the Wrecking-Van, so I thought—

* * *

 **Back inside the Danger Cave…**

* * *

"I know…how about we used stealth attack. Darwin said.

"Nah, I don't do stealth. I prefer action. Let's take them all in brute forced." Gumball said.

"But, Gumball there to many of them. We need to used stealth." Anais said.

"Oh Come on, guys. We're the Danger Family, our nickname is danger. Leave the stealth to Solid Snake let's just go out there and beat the crap out of them. Besides, they're unarmed well except for The Wrecking Crew, and have zero lacks of combat. This should be a piece of cake." Gumball said.

"I'm having an hard time understanding you, but I know what you're talking. I'm in." Darwin said.

"Well I'm not. I'm not going out there to get myself killed." Anais said.

"I'll be at you side. Come on, sis. It will be just like old times." Gumball said

"You do realize this is the reason why I quit this superhero business."

"Yes, but deep down you missed being a _Danger Kid._ Gumball said.

"This is stupid. Fine, let's do this." Anais said.

"Yes! So, which Danger Kid costume is yours." Gumball said, looking at the cases.

"You're kidding right?" Anais said, with her arms cross.

* * *

 **Back with Dr. Wrecker and Empress Rex…**

* * *

"You have to give me this one. I've loathed Watterson ever since he was a sidekick." Empress Rex said.

"Oh, who hasn't, Dino breath? What makes your case so special?" Dr. Wrecker asked.

"He put me in jail." Empress Rex said.

"Really? That's why you hate, Hero Cat."

"Alright, one eye what makes _you_ hate Hero Cat so much?"

"It's personal. Something you don't understand. Look, me and Hero Cat been engaged in a deadly game of cat and also cat for years. Allow me to enlighten you." Dr. Wrecker said as he turns on the monitor. "It contain 37-point on-going plan to ruin Hero Cat's life." Dr. Wrecker said with an evil grin.

Suddenly, the screen froze before Dr. Wrecker could do something. "Oh come on." He presses different key to see it could unfreeze, but he made it worse as the screen went to blue and says "Error detected: Restarting Now."

"But first my stupid monitor has to reboot." Dr. Wrecker said.

* * *

 **Back with Demolition Woman and Wanda…**

* * *

"If the government capture the infected robots before I do, not only they'll scan them, they'll test out the mysterious virus and all their data, files, codes will be wipe out of their hard drive leaving them with nothing. I could warn them, but when they see me, they think I'm one of them. That's why I must fight them privately without leaving any evidence nor trace. This will give Dr. Z a fighting chance to win." B.O.B.E.R.T said.

When B.O.B.E.R.T finished, Demolition Woman and Wanda woke up from B.O.B.E.R. T's long talk and pretends to understand what he's saying. "Oh-yeah-government-virus. Got it." Demolition Woman said in sleep state. Suddenly, they hear military copters from the distances.

"They're coming. We need to leave, now." B.O.B.E.R.T said.

"We'll take you to our car, but first you need a disguise. Wanda."

"I got the perfect disguise for our little robot." Wanda said.

* * *

Back outside the Watterson's home, the wrecking crew and the dino soldiers have put their side of differences away and join together to explore their past and why they work with the villains while drinking and smoking. Hook goes first as he blows a puff a smoke.

"When I _come out_ in front of my family, they hated me. So I left home and try to work as a henchman." Hook said.

"In Jurassic Island, all citizens are required to serve in her infantry from the ages of twelve to thirty-seven. At thirty-eight, we are executed." One raptor said.

"When I met the Wrecker, I was hooked on drugs. I get in all kind of trouble. Wrecker turn my life around. How about you? Why'd you join up?" Bulldozer asked Mix.

"You guys kidnapped me from my own home." Mix said.

"Personally, I like the discipline. Plus, it's a great way to see Jurassic Island."

"You know what? Screw this. Why sit here when we could just work together on breaking through those doors, and together we can kick his ass!" Mix said.

"Yeah!" They agreed.

"Ready." Hero Cat whispered

"Ready." They replied.

The security that is protecting their home is now unlocking all the doors, windows, and back door. They we're confuse at first, but they forget about that.

"This is it guys! Let's get that bastard!" Mix said.

As they head to the front door, they spotted three heroes standing outside the front door. One is Hero Cat, the other is Fishboy, and the other is Danger Kid. Danger Kid's costume is red and blue, her eye mask is black, her gloves and boots are blue, black pants that comes with a gray belt, and a small capital D located on her left chest.

"You have no idea what kind of trouble you'll in." Hero Cat said.

* * *

 **Back with Demolition Woman and Wanda…**

* * *

The military officers that appeared early are still guarding the field. They see the Danger Mobile drive back down the hill as she stops the car when one of them comes over.

"Oh, it's good to see you again, Demolition Woman. You got some, uh friends?" He said, looking at the two in the back wearing Trent coats and hat.

"Old friends of my mine back at high school. They we're helping us finding the renegade robot, but we couldn't find it. We'll let you know when we find it. Now, we must get going, would you kindly let us go." Demolition Woman said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am. Go on ahead." He said as he watches them leave.

"What are you doing? Why'd you let him go?" Military officer asked.

"What? It's just a just bunch of her friends." He answered.

"Dude, those were the renegade robots we were looking for you idiot." He said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

"Well, that's a fantastic idea, Empress Rex a team-up." Dr. Wrecker said.

"Well, I couldn't have thought of it without your input. Don't we need to file an Article of Collusion with the Creed of Syndicate Intent first?" Express Rex asked. They started laughing. "You're right. Screw protocol. Go ahead and call them." Express Rex laughed.

"The guys are going to freak." Dr. Wrecker said as he contacts them. "They're not answering." Dr. Wrecker said.

After they drop off B.O.B.E.R.T. home, they return home to see paramedics carrying serval henchmen into the different ambulance. "What the?" Demolition Woman said. She stops the car when she sees her kids outside. "Should I asked?" She said to them.

"No." They said.

"I thought so. Alright, change back and head to bed." Demolition Woman said as she drives into the door behind their home.

"So, Anais. How's it feels to be back in your tights." Hero Cat asked.

"Gross, but yeah it feels great. Unfortunately, this is the last time I wear this because I'm seeking on a different role. "I'm sure going to missed this." She said. "Oh and one more thing, Gumball." She punches him in the crotch causing him to collapsed on the floor. "Pull that on me again, and I'll show you much worse than punching. You." Anais said as she kisses him on the check and head inside.

"You did deserve it." Fishboy said.

"Shut…up." Hero Cat said in pain.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading everyone. Next chapter, the wattersons are going to Daisy Land._


	5. The Daisy

**Hero Cat**

 **Chapter 4: The Daisy**

* * *

The chapter begins at what appears to be a parking lot. Parents and kids getting out of their car. An armored black car drive passes them as they look at it. The Danger Mobile is seen on the road and it is starting to park. As it parks next to another car, the kids can be seen in the Danger Mobile waking up. Demolition Woman in the driving seat and Wanda sitting next to her.

"Hey, are we there yet?" Hero Cat asked.

"Ah, great. They're up. Richard, be ready with your magic wand on my signal. Those three are going to be bouncing off the walls if they figure out where we are." Demolition Woman whispered to Wanda.

[Over a radio.] _"Demolition Woman, you're right on time. My assistant Walt is standing by to escort you-_

"Um, yeah, OK, great. That'll be fine. Over and-

" _And may I take this opportunity to welcome you-_

"Oh crap." Demolition Woman facepalmed.

"To Daisyland!"

"Daisyland!" The kids said.

It is revealed that the Danger Mobile has actually parked outside of Daisyland. At the entrance of Daisyland, The Watterson's kids rush inside. Demolition woman and Wanda are following behind them.

"Daisyland! This is gonna be fat city." Hero Cat said.

"I am all over that tunnel of joy." Fishboy said.

"Well, me and daisy are going to the teacup ride." Anais said, holding her daisy doll.

"Aren't you a little old for that doll?" Hero Cat asked playfully.

"Aren't _you_ a little old to be wearing that Daisy shirt?" Anais asked, pointing at his shirt.

"Touché." Hero Cat said.

"Not so fast, guys. We're not here to have fun, we're here to investigate." Demolition Woman said.

"Aw, come on, mom." Hero Cat said.

"Oh, let them have fun sweetie. Beside, we won't be staying here much longer." Wanda said.

"Alright, go ahead. But don't go too—

When she opens her eyes, she sees that there already gone.

"Far." A anthropomorphic black mouse name Walt appears before Demolition Woman and Wanda. "You must be Walt." Walt keeps on staring at her. "Uh, I'm Demolition Woman. This is my husband, Wanda The Bunny Warlock. Walt continues stares. "I, um, have an appointment." Walt swiftly moves his arm out to his side. Demolition Woman and Wanda were about to make a move. Demolition Woman then laughs as she realizes Walt was gesturing to go with them. "OK." Walt starts walking away. "Mute." Demolition Woman said.

* * *

Outside Daisy's castle, Walt drives the two superheroes in a donkey shaped cart. They are then seen walking down a hallway. Walt stops in front of a door and turns his back to the wall next to it. He opens the door and a crumbled newspaper is seen standing as he looking into the fire going on in the fireplace. The room looks like a study. The crumbled newspaper turns around revealing himself.

"Come in, Come in. Welcome superheroes, I'm Roy C. Daisy, and this….is my world." Mr. Daisy greeted himself.

"Ah…yeah…let's just cut to the chase. I'm investigating serval missing children. They were last seen here. Do you know anything about it?" Demolition Woman asked, showing him the photos.

"To tell you the truth. No, I have nothing to do with it. If something happen my security should have taken care of that problem." Mr. Daisy said.

"Well your security didn't do a good job." Demolition Woman said.

"Daisyland is the happiest and safest place in Elmore. A place where kids can get away from school, work, and home to have fun. I would never stup to that level and I currently wouldn't do it to make them sing a song...would you like some Daisy Milk?"

* * *

Back with Hero Cat and the others, they're waiting at a line to go ride to the Daisy Coaster. "This is gonna take forever. By the time we get there it will be closed." Hero Cat complained.

"Stop you're complaining, bro. There's only five people in front us, just be patient." Fishboy said.

Anais was feeling bored, so she decided sneak out of the line and goes try another ride. Hero Cat cringe in boredom while Fishboy stay cool. Two humanoid rainbow species appears when he calls Hero Cat and Fishboy.

"Dick Heads?!"

"Shadow Star, Rainbow Star? W-what are you guys doing here?" Hero Cat asked nervously.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Shadow Star asked.

"I asked you first."

"We're on investigation." Shadow answered.

"So are we." Hero Cat answered back.

"…"

"Weeeell…we're going to go, now. Not going to another ride or anything thing." Shadow Star said nervously.

"Yeah-sure you do that. While we also do some investigation." Hero Cat said.

"Okay." Shadow Star said as he leaves along with his sister.

"What the fuck was that about it?!" Fishboy asked.

"I don't know. Hey, where's Anais? Anais! Anais!" Hero Cat shouted.

"Where did she go?"

"Don't know, but we got to find her or else mom is going to flip." Hero Cat said in a panic.

Anais along with her Daisy doll walking around the park to find a good ride. "What do you think, Daisy. Should we watch a musical play?" Anais asked, lowing her bunny ear to listen. "Okay let's go inside." Anais said. Before she could go inside, she bums into two guys in a Daisy Mascot.

"Well, well a lost child. Looks like we're found a new recruit." He said. They grab her and tape her mouth just before she could call for help. One of them used a Daisy the Donkey watch to teleport to secret lair leaving her doll outside.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

Mr. Daisy got a phone call, when he finish talking he look back at the heroes as they finish drinking their milk. "I got to say this milk taste better then Miracle Star that I bought. One more question, if you have nothing to do with it, then why you there at the crime scene." Demolition Woman asked, showing him the last photo.

Suddenly, Demolition Woman and Wanda began to feel dizzy. "Let me asked _you_ a question. "Why are you feeling woozy? Maybe because _someone_ might have spiked your drinks." Mr. Daisy said with an evil grin.

"You...son of a-

Demolition Woman and Wanda falls to the floor unconscious. "When a bad guy asked you to have a drink with, don't take it." Mr. Daisy laugh as he drinks his milk. Mr. Daisy suddenly develop an allergic reaction after he drinks his milk.

"Walt…I drink the milk again!" Mr. Daisy said as he sounds like he's being choked.

Walt bust through the door as he carries the medicine. He holds him down and jab the needle right through his throat. The medicine kicks in as Mr. Daisy starts to talk again. "Thanks, Walt. Remind me not to expand your pay check." Mr. Daisy said.

* * *

 **Back with Hero Cat and Fishboy…**

* * *

"Anais! Anais!" Hero Cat called out.

"Oh, Anais!" Fishboy call out as well. Shadow Star and Rainbow just happens to walk by here when Hero Cat spotted them. "Hey, guys. Have you seen our little sister?" Fishboy asked them.

"No, why?" Rainbow Star asked them.

"She disappeared and we can't find her." Hero Cat said.

"Don't worry. We'll help you find your sister, but it's going to cost you." Shadow Star said. Rainbow Star smack the back of his head. "What I meant to say is…We'll help you for free." Shadow Star said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks, guys." Hero Cat said. They split up and throughout the entire theme park. Within Daisy's secret structure. Walt slap Anais on the cheek to force her to wake up. Mr. Daisy approaches Anais. Men in Daisy costumes are standing guard.

"I admit that was a bit theatrical little girl, but if there's one thing donkeys have taught me it's that one can never be too careful." Mr. Daisy said.

"What? Where am I" Anais asked.

"Your new home. Welcome, little girl, to the daisy-dome!" The Daisy-dome appears to still be undergoing construction. A crane sits in the middle of it and scaffolding can be seen in various areas.

"This is not a dome. This looks like an underground fortress beneath Daisy Castle. " Anais said.

"Oh we got ourselves a smart ass. Well miss smart pants can you tell me what that is." Mr. Daisy pointed.

"That's a drill."

"That's right. You're going to used that to finish my dreams." Mr. Daisy said.

"Like I'm going to do that."

"Please do it. Kids who refuse to work will be forced to watch "The Haunted Mansion" starring Eddie Murphy." The boy said.

"Where should I begin?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

"Nicole." Demolition Woman can now be seen covered in tar and being dragged by a rope. she appears unconscious. "Nicole." She slowly opens her eyes to a starry night sky.

"Uh…"

"I don't want you and Richard to die…yet. I want you guys alive so I can take care of you myself." The mysterious person said.

"W-who are you? How do you know my name?" Demolition Woman asked.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough, but not right now." The mysterious person said as she puts her foot down on Nicole's face.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

Anais continues drilling the screw. Mr. Daisy and Walt came back to check on her. "How's it going on?" Mr. Daisy asked Anais.

"We are almost done. Just need to hook up the cords into the engines and this thing will online." Anais said.

"Excellent. Once the Daisy-Dome is completed, next stop…is Daisy life!" Mr. Daisy said.

"You won't get away with this. My family are already looking for me, they have powers. When they find me, they're going to kick your ass." Anais said.

"HAHAHAHA! We buried your parents in a tar pit. I don't know if that will work because your mom is indestructible and your dad is magic, but who cares. Now, get back to work!" Mr. Daisy commended.

*sigh* Anais went back to drilling the last screw. " _Please hurry guys."_ Anais said to herself.

* * *

Demolition Woman was the first person to wake up, she looks down to see an x on her chest. "What the-Richard, Richard wake up!" Demolition Woman shouted. Wanda appears to unconscious.

"Just a few more second, mom." Wanda said in his sleep.

Demolition Woman, then, found a note and a watch next to here. She picks up the note and read it what it is said. _"If you are reading this, I snatch the watch from one of Mr. Daisy's goons. Press the two buttons on the side, it will take you to Mr. Daisy's secret place. If you hurry you might be able to save Anais and the other kids. P.S. Don't asked me how I know all of this."_ Demolition Woman rush to her husband as she tries to shake him. "Richard, wake up! Anais has been kidnapped!" Demolition Woman said as she shakes him up faster.

Wanda is still unconscious. *Sigh* Supper." Demolition Woman whispered into his ear. Wanda wakes up in the flash.

"Supper! Where, where?!"

"Mr. Daisy has got our baby. Come on." Demolition Woman said as she drags him.

Hero Cat and the others regroup after hours of searching the entire theme park to find Anais. "We've search everywhere, Hero Cat. No sign of her. All we found is this." Rainbow star said, handed the daisy doll to Hero Cat.

"Anais."

"Everyone!" Hero Cat and the others turn when they heard someone calling them. It is Demolition Woman and Wanda, and they appeared to be cover in tar stain.

"Mom! Where have you been?!" Hero Cat asked.

"It's a long a story." Wanda said.

"Someone kidnapped Anais. All we found is her doll." Hero Cat said.

"I know. I know exactly where they've taken her and who's responsible for this. Everyone gather around!" Everyone did what she said as she presses the two buttons on the side and teleported to the fortress.

* * *

 **Back at the secret headquarters…**

* * *

"There I'm friggin done!" Anais said.

"Now, that my work is complete, I'll be moving to Daisy life." Mr. Daisy said.

"Didn't you already say that?" Anais asked.

 ***A loud crash can be heard***

"What was that?"

"That, Mr. Daisy is my family." Anais said with a grin.

As the explosion goes off, seven heroes jump down from the ceiling. The heroes and the Daisy Men are seen fighting around the "Daisy-dome". "Wanda, Fishboy get the kids out of here! Hero Cat, Shadow Star, and Rainbow Star hold these creeps off while I go talk to Mr. Daisy." Demolition Woman said.

"It will be a lot easily if wish them safe. I wish that all the kids are safety back to their homes!" Wanda said as he waves his wand. All the kid's poof to their rooms.

"This is even better than watching the fireworks over Magic Island!" Shadow Star said as he throws more explosive stars.

Hero Cat mows down more Daisy drones until he stops at Walt. Walt cracks his fingers. Hero Cat cracks his neck. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow that stings." Hero Cat said, rubbing his neck. Fishboy shows up when he kicks Walt in the face.

"Your Welcome." Fishboy said.

"Guys!"

"Anais! Are you okay?!" Hero Cat asked.

"No I'm not okay and I don't think I'll ever be okay!" Anais said in a rage tone.

"That's good. Come on let's get out of here." Hero Cat said.

In Mr. Daisy's study. Mr. Daisy is at his desk packing things into a brief case. "We're under attack. Have my private jet ready to fly to Florida immediately. We're moving the operation to- [Demolition Woman enters.]

"Going somewhere, Mr. Daisy." Demolition Woman said.

"Oh, no."

Mr. Daisy take out his gun out of the draw. He fires on her, but the bullets bounce of her as she walks towards him. She grabs him by the collar as she crushes his gun. "Please don't hurt me." Mr. Daisy begged.

"Answer my question. Why?!"

"I need the kids to help me construct my lifelong dream. They love Daisy the Donkey so I gave them a desire to build it. It for the good of Daisyland." Mr. Daisy explained.

"That's sick. My daughter loves watching your cartoons, I've gave her a Daisy the donkey doll for her birthday because she wanted so badly. Not only you've hurt the kids, but you broke my little girl's heart." Demolition Woman single punches Mr. Daisy as he collapsed on the floor. "And you know what the second thing worse thing you've done…kidnapping my daughter." Demolition Woman said.

* * *

Later, Daisyland is now officially closed. The police have already arrived and take Mr. Daisy, Walt, and men in Daisy suits away in custody. Shadow Star gave Hero Cat and Fishboy a brofist as he and his sister took off.

"I know it's sounds crazy, but I'm going to missed this place. We have our good times here." Hero Cat said as he gets in the Danger Mobile.

"And bad times." Anais said as she holds her daisy tight.

"After everything Mr. Daisy have done. Why do you still hold on to that toy?" Fishboy asked.

"Just because Mr. Daisy is bad doesn't mean I stop loving my Daisy. He's my best friend and I'll forgive him no matter what." Anais said, hugging her daisy.

"You need some real friends." Fishboy said.

"So, mom. How did you find me?" Anais asked.

"Someone left me a watch that only teleports to the secret hide out. She seems to have some sort of grudge against me, but the question is why did she give me the watch?" Demolition Woman said.

"Did you at least get a better look on her?" Hero Cat asked.

"No, it was blur, but something tells me that I'll see her again." Demolition Woman said as she starts the engine. As they drove off, the mysterious person came out of hiding and watches The Danger Family drive back home.

"Soon…very soon." The mysterious person said. But before she walks off, she shoots the sign attach to front entrance of Daisyland into the shape of an X.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you reading, don't forget to review, fav or follow. Also I want to thank Dante Watterson on helping me out on Mr. Daisy. The next chapter, Hero Cat has been possessed by a dark spirit.**

* * *

 **Fun Fact:**

 **1\. If you've read the chapter you've probably know this parody…**

 ***Roy C. Daisy is a parody of Walt Disney**

 ***Daisyland is a parody of Disneyland**

 ***Daisy The Donkey for this version is a parody of Mickey Mouse.**


	6. The Possession

**Hero Cat**

 **Chapter 5: The Possession**

* * *

We start off in the museum located in the Metropolitan area of Elmore. Inside, we see Larry is about show the billionaires of Elmore of the new exhibit.

"Welcome everyone to the grand opening of our new exhibit the crystal eye made out of pure ice." Larry said as he reveals it to them

Everyone gasp on how beautiful it is.

Larry sighed. "Alright people we all know what's coming next. Let's see if we can at least make it through around border before an ice theme supervillain show up. Apparently, there's a Samen Bakkie Doen…"

 ***BOOM***

The smoke clears revealing a man wearing a blue winter sweater that comes with fur under it, very warm blue jeans, winter boots, a gas mask color snow white, and a pair of navy blue glasses shades style and he has an ice ray handgun style.

"Sorry for this intrigued ladies and gentlemen, but you all probably know that I'm here for the Crystal Eye." CarltonChill Pill said.

"At least this place in insurance." Larry said while running with the crowd.

 ***BOOM***

The smoke clears revealing another man wearing a flame resistance suit spandex red color style and a crimson red gas mask, fire men boots and he's armed with an ordinary flamethrower.

"Hand over whatever you guys have or I'll let you all feel the burn! Oh, hi big bro!" He waived.

"Troy? What the hell are you doing here?! I thought we have our schedule work out. This is my day." Carlton said.

"Oh sorry, brother. I forgot." Troy apologized.

Carlton sighed. "Never mind just help me get the Crystal Eye before…"

"Too late, guys. Now, drop your guns or you'll have to face with…Hero Cat!"

"And Fishboy!"

"Who?" Troy questioned.

"Oh, don't you start." Hero Cat said.

The brothers turn up the power on their guns and fired on them, but the heroes took cover behind the statue before they get it.

"Get the crystal eye! I'll cover you!" Carlton said while firing.

"Uh, how do I get it out?" Troy asked.

"You kidding me, right. Smash the case!" Carlton yelled.

Troy smash the case with his gun, snatch it and took off through the hole. Carlton follows his brother through the same hole as the heroes come out of hiding.

"Their getting away!" Fishboy said.

"I can see that Fishboy I'm not blind. Come on!" Hero Cat said.

Troy and Carlton are running down the street pushing people out of the way. Carlton look back and sees Hero Cat and Fishboy are catching up, he fires his ice ray on them, but misses as they dodge the beam.

"Quick! Through the alley!" Carlton said.

They turn and head to the alley. Hero Cat noticed that they're going to the alley that he and every superhero recognize which makes them feel a bit scared, he stops Fishboy for going after them.

"Hey, what gives?" Fishboy questioned.

"Sorry, dude. But we can't go through that alley." Hero Cat said.

"Why not?"

"Because that's Revenge's alley. We superheroes and supervillains made an agreement to never cross through that alley, after what happen to Anton." Hero Cat explained.

"What happen to him?" Fishboy asked.

"Trust me. You do not want to know. Let's just hope he doesn't kill those guys." Hero Cat said.

Carlton and Troy are still running through the alley until they stop when they noticed that the heroes stop following them.

"They stop following us. That's good right?" Troy asked.

"No…not good. They're probably up to something, be caution." Carlton said.

There hears a noise in this area, they hold up their guns and search the alley to find them. Carlton search at the upper alley, he heard more noise as he aims it at the trash can, but turns out it was a rat. Troy has no luck as he scared the homeless people off with his gun.

"No sign of them. Oh, well." Troy grinned as he scares more people.

"Put the gun down."

"Who said?"

Chains came out of the shadows grab him before he can react and drag him into the shadows. Carlton heard his brother screaming as he rushes towards the scream and found only his gun. "Troy, Troy!" Carlton called. Chains appears above him and grabs him.

* * *

Back outside the heroes are waiting for the bad guys to come back alive…if they come back alive. They ducked when Troy and Carlton got thrown from the alley, then, they turn to see Revenge. His outfit is a black, grey, and white color spandex that comes with a red color cape and a skull mask color black and green, and his skin is now red and grey of a rotten corpse, his suit is a spandex with red on the boots, grey at the gloves, black on the rest expect the chest it has a full red moon. The cape is very long red cape with tears in it and a hood, the cape could turn into wings and a distraction. The mask has a white skull on it and you only see his eyes.

"Oh…h-hi, Revenge. What's up?" Hero Cat asked nervously.

"The reason why I let them live is because I give them a second chance to not come back here. Now, take them and go." Revenge said as he walks back into the shadow and disappeared.

"He doesn't seem so scary." Fishboy said.

"Did you even watch the news on what he has done?" Hero Cat asked.

"No because when I try to watch the news, you change the channel." Fishboy said.

"Well, excuse me for not want to missed a marathon of Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes." Hero Cat said.

"I told you to record that show." Fishboy said.

"And I told _you_ that we don't have DVR."

While the two argue with each other, two creatures on top of the building watching them and found the person they were looking for. The first creature gives him the signal to do his job, he jumps off the building and possess Hero Cat without them being notice. The creature on the building laughed and disappeared.

"You feeling okay?" Fishboy asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's just take them to the jail and call it a night." Hero Cat said.

* * *

The Next day, Hero Cat and Fishboy are at the super market picking up the things that they wanted.

"Hey, Hero Cat. Do we need Daisy Flakes?" Fishboy asked.

"No we got plenty of them back home. Put them back and go pick up some milk, 2%." Hero Cat said.

"Got it." Fishboy said as he walks to the Dairy section.

Hero Cat spotted a bag of chips that's said "Fuzzy doodles" the best cheese puffs in the world. Hero Cat was drooling all over it and surprising it's the last one in stock. Nobody is here, this his chance to get. As he about to get it, somebody already snatch it.

"Sup, dickhead."

"Shadow Star! Hey, I was here first, dude!" Hero Cat said.

"You snooze you lose, Hero Cat. Winners always gets the last, and you…you are no winner." Shadow Star laughed.

Shadow Star walks off with the chips leaving Hero Cat in rage as he clings his fist, but then something happens to him, his skin turns pale and the color turn cobalt, his pupil got smaller and turn red, his mouth drooled, and his claws got sharped.

" **WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!"** Hero Cat said in a demonic voice.

"I said…wait what are you…"

Fishboy continues to find the 2% Milk while Hero Cat beat the snart out of Shadow Star. Fishboy wasn't even listening on what's going on behind him he just keeps on searching. "Let's see, let's see. Ah here it-not that's fat free. Whole milk no…Here it is!" Fishboy grab the milk, put it in a cart and join back to Hero Cat.

"I got the milk." Fishboy said.

"Wha…Oh good. Guess what Shadow Star gave me."

Fishboy gasped. "Is that Fuzzy Doodles?"

"Hell yeah it is. We're so gonna having party." Hero Cat said.

They passed the beaten Shadow Star who is on the floor without even looking or notice him.

* * *

Later, a super villainess calling herself Violet Valerie, a S-Rank humanoid super villain who is muscular type that wears a nothing but black leather, and a black gimp mask, causing havoc in downtown. "Nothing can stand the might of Violet Valerie!" She said as she throws a car at the fruit stand.

People are running and screaming at the same time. A blue car approaches from behind. The driver is an orange puppet that has goggles on, and wears a white costume with a blue lightning bolt logo on his chest, next to him is a girl who is green cactus that wears a red eye mask. Behind them, a balloon who dress like an angel, and wears a ruby eye mask. Next to him is a sauropod wears a blue female wresting outfit, and last is a talking potato.

"She destroy that innocent fruit stand." The sauropod said.

"That cow! Alright team let's get to work!" The cactus said.

Everyone got out of the car.

"Before we begin, let's begin roll calling…Prickly Green." The Cactus girl said.

"The Cleaner." The orange puppet said.

"Muscle Gal." The sauropod said.

"Saint Angel." The balloon said.

"Dirt Man." The potato kid said.

"And together we formed…The Superi—

"Guys! Stop doing the stupid roll call and save us!" The civilian said.

"Maybe I'll reason with her." Saint Angel floats towards her as he pokes her. "Excuse me Ms. Valerie. Stop this carnage and let's talk. I sense that you didn't have happy childhood, family that hate you, no friends, but don't worry I'm here you for you as a friend.

Violet Valerie pops him with a pin.

"What are you my therapist?!" Violet Valerie said.

"I'll stop her!" Dirt Man said.

Dirt Man transformed his body into pure dirt as he grew the same height as Violet Valerie. Violet Valerie opens up the fire hydrant and splashes on Dirt Man and the other members. Violet Valerie laughed on them on quickly they've defeated until Hero Cat and Fishboy arrived.

"It wasn't that funny." Hero Cat said.

"Oh no Hero Cat and Fishboy?! Stay back you clods…I-I…I got a hostage." Violet Valerie said holding The Cleaner by the neck.

"Okay take it easy, Valerie. No need to go violent just let go…" Suddenly, Hero Cat transformed into his demonic version. " **DROP THE CLEANER."** He said in a demonic voice.

"Hey, I told you told you stack or else." Violent Valerie said.

" **DROP THE FUCKING CLEARNER!"** Hero Cat cussed.

Valerie puts up her dukes as she let go of The Cleaner, so Hero Cat becomes a full on psycho. Brutally punch Violent Valerie in the face multiple times until bloodshed. Fishboy rush in to stop him.

"Hero Cat stop! What the hell are you doing?!"

Hero Cat turn on his friend and he growls at him with the blood stain on his face. Fishboy and The Superiors are scared in their boots, this cause The Superiors to rush back into the car and drove off. "Gumball?" Fishboy said, feeling a bit scared. Hero Cat snap out of it when Fishboy calls his real name, he then noticed what he has done as he drops her.

"Oh, god. What did I do?! Is she alive?" Hero Cat asked.

"Yeah she is." Fishboy replied, checking her pulse. "What was all that about, dude?! You were about to kill…" Fishboy realized that Hero Cat is already gone. "Gumball?" Fishboy called.

Elsewhere in Elmore, Hero Cat sitting on the edge of the building thinking on what he has done.

"I almost kill someone back there. What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I acting like this?" Hero Cat asked himself.

"Awwww, what's wrong? Does the little kitty cat confuse?"

"Who said that?"

"Behind you, genius."

Hero Cat turn and see a human skeleton dress as a jester with red color with three bells sticking out.

"I don't know who you are buddy or what you want, but you pick the wrong person to fight." Hero Cat said.

"I'm not here for you, dumbass. I'm here for my friend. Hey, wake your ass up!"

"What?" Hero Cat transformed into his demonic form. " **KILLJOY."** He growled.

"Good you awake. You remember why I brought you here from hell." Killjoy said.

" **YES."**

"Revenge thinks he can escape Lord demon grip. We bring him back to life so he can see his wife and daughter again and in return to lead Lord Demon's hell army, but he betrayed us. I made you choose Hero Cat because of his incredible strength, and mass of Nigh-invulnerability, think of him as our Superman. Be ready at midnight because where the Hellspawn comes out to play." Killjoy said with an evil grinned.

" **YES."**

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Fishboy said.

Killjoy disappeared just before Fishboy jumps in.

"Listen, bro. We need to talk about what happen back there." Fishboy said.

" **NO TALK. NEED SLEEP. TALK TOMMORROW."** Hero Cat said as he jumps on different buildings.

"Uh…okay." Fishboy said as he follows.

* * *

Back home, everyone in the Watterson residence are sleeping peacefully except for Hero Cat who still in demon form stays up and wait for the clock to reach midnight. Hours went by as it finally reaches midnight, he got up from his bed as he punches through the door that woken up Darwin, Nicole, and Anais. Richard is a heavy sleeper so didn't hear a thing. Hero Cat heads downstairs as his other family catch up to him.

"Gumball, what on earth do are you think you're doing?" Nicole asked.

Hero Cat wasn't listening; he continues walking to the front door until his mother blocked him for going anywhere.

"I'm talking to you, Gumball. Why are you up punching the door?"

" **OUT OF MY WAY YOU FILFTHY WHORE!"**

"Excuse me young man! That is no way to talk to your mother like that! You're grou—

Nicole got cut off when he tosses her to the couch as he punches the front door and walks out. Darwin follows him and blocked his way.

"Okay something is _really_ wrong with you, but whatever it is you have to fight it!" Darwin said.

" **THE HERO CAT OF WHO YOU SPEAK…IS NO LONGER HERE!"**

"Then, who are you?" Darwin asked

" **WHO AM I, WHO AM I…I AM KNOWN BY MANY NAMES…** but you can call me John."

"Look, John whatever my friend did to you we can work something out." Darwin said.

" **HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG. I'M BORROWING HIS BODY TO GET BACK AT REVENGE FOR BETRAYING US! NOW, GET OUT OF MY WAY!"** He growled.

"Not until you give my bro back." Darwin said, putting his fist up.

Hero Cat back hand him and heads off to the city. Darwin got back up with a bruise check on his face as Nicole and Anais joined with him.

"What just happen?" Nicole asked.

"I have no idea what just happen, but I know _someone_ who can handles Supernatural and evil sprites that possessed innocent people." Darwin said.

Darwin take out his cellphone as he dials the number and waits for someone to pick up the phone.

"Who are you going to call?" Nicole asked.

"Gho—

" _I'm sorry. The number that you dial has been disconnect since, 1989." The recording said._

Darwin hang up. "Okay, I know _another_ person who handles Supernatural and evil sprites that possessed innocent people." Darwin said. Darwin head back inside to put on his costume and head to the city. Richard woke up last as he heads downstairs where the others are.

Richard yawned. "What's going on?"

"Suit up, Richard. We got to go stop our son for whatever he's going do." Nicole said.

* * *

In a malevolent mansion located in a Cemetery, a fully grown teen ghost girl name Carrie who is in her gray hooded cloak and black leotard with a skull necklace around her neck is in her room with her best friend Teri who is here to help her with her spells.

"Do I have to, Carrie?" Teri asked nervously.

"You said you wanted to help me with my magic." Carrie said.

"But what if this new spell turns me human or kills me." Teri said, feels more nervous.

"Relax, if that ever happen I'll just bring you back to life like I did last time." Carrie said.

"Yeah and I still haven't forgiven you that." Teri said with her arms crossed.

"And I said I was sorry. I didn't know you were on my chair when you got shrunken. So, you ready or what?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah, yeah let's just get this over with." Teri said.

As Carrie was about to performed a new spell, the doorbell ring interrupted her. This makes Teri feel relieved. Carrie teleported to the front door and open it. It was Fishboy who rang the doorbell and he look pretty upset.

"Hey, Darwin. What's up?"

"Dr. Fantasma, I need your help! My friend has been possessed by a demon!" Fishboy said.

* * *

Back with the Watterson's, Demolition Woman and Wanda are still gaining on the possessed Hero Cat. Hero Cat picks up a car and throws it at them, but she catches. Then, she jumps in front of him.

"Gumball, stop this!"

" **I TOLD YOU! GUMBALL ISN'T HERE RIGHT NOW!"** He said as he knocks her cross the building.

Wanda uses his wand to wish for him to stop, but it didn't work.

" **YOUR PUNY MAGIC IS NO MUCH FOR MY POWER!"**

Hero Cat use his force to throw Wanda to the same building where Demolition Woman is at. Hero Cat keeps on walking as he destroys everything that is in his path.

* * *

Elsewhere, we see Revenge is sitting on top of a building, he holds a picture of his wife and daughter that are both paper bears; he misses them so much that he wishes he could visit them, but he can't. Killjoy appeared with a grinned on his face.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't tall, dark, and gruesome." Killjoy said.

"What the hell do you want?" Revenge said.

"Oh, I'm just here to check on my old friend that is all."

"We are not friends. Now, I'm not asking you again. What do you want and why are you here?" Revenge threatened.

"Chill, man. I'm waiting a _friend_ to show up." Killjoy grinned.

"What are you talking about?"

Hero appeared in front of them. "Ah, good you here. Hero Cat I would like you to meet my old friend, Revenge." Killjoy said.

"Again not your friend. What did you do to him?" Revenge asked.

"What do you think? I have someone from hell to possesses Hero Cat to teach you lesson. Go ahead." Killjoy said to Hero Cat.

He punches Revenge off the building and crash on top of the dumpster. Hero Cat jump of the building and into the alley, he grabs his leg and slam him across the wall as the homeless people run in fear. Killjoy watches the fight as he laughed in joy.

"This is good; this is really good. Damn, I should have brought my popcorn." Killjoy laughed.

Hero Cat keeps on punching Revenge until he punches back. He tackles him and throw him cross another wall. He got out of pile of bricks and strike him with his chains. Hero Cat dodges most of chains, but what he didn't know that there is another chain under his feet. Revenge trips him with his chain and then use his other chain to wrap around his neck.

"That was fast. Well, it was fun while it last." Killjoy laughed, while watching.

Hero Cat struggles to break free, he used his force to lift Revenge off the ground forcing him to let go of Hero Cat. He laughed as he used his powers to slam him on the ground multiple times.

Hero Cat laughed demonically. **"MY POWER HAS GROWN. SOON, I'LL LEAD THE ARMY OF HELL FOR OUR GLORY MASTER!"**

Suddenly, Dr. Fantasma along with Fishboy teleported in the alley right behind Hero Cat. This got Killjoy spooked because he fought her once before he meets with Revenge and lost. "Who invented the ghost check? Killjoy asked himself.

"Their he is and looks he's fighting Revenge. We got to stop him!" Fishboy said.

"Don't worry, I brought my book with me. It's time to use it." Dr. Fantasma said.

She throws the book at Hero Cat's head knocking him out as he drops Revenge. "What the fuck? Are you serious? Whoever wrote that should hang himself for that." Killjoy said as he jumps down.

"We need to take him to my place. There we'll performed the exorcist." Dr. Fantasma said.

Killjoy lands in front of them. "Not so fast hot stuff. I won't let you ruin my fun." Killjoy said.

"Didn't you learn your lesson from what happen back at the underworld." Dr. Fantasma said.

"Yeah and it pisses me off. Prepare for oblivion, bitch." Killjoy said.

Revenge tackles him. "Get the kid out of here and get that bastard out of him. I'll hold of Killjoy." Revenge said.

"Okay, come on Fishboy." Dr. Fantasma said to Fishboy.

Fishboy picks up Hero Cat, and he and Dr. Fantasma teleported back to the mansion while Revenge is fighting Killjoy.

* * *

At the mansion, Hero Cat woke up tied up to Dr. Fantasma's bed and sees Dr. Fantasma, Fishboy, Demolition Woman, Richard, and Teri in front of him. Hero Cat tries get free, but he can't because the rope is magic. " **WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"** Hero Cat growled.

"So, Dr. Fantasma how are going to get this demon out of Gumball?" Fishboy asked.

"Simple. I pull a book that binds the demon, read it, and the demon will be force out. But you have to hold him down when read the book." Dr. Fantasma said.

" **AHAHAHA! STUPID GHOST! YOU'RE STUPID BOOK WON'T TAKE ME BACK!"** Hero Cat laughed.

"Oh really. We'll, let's see about that. Okay, guys hold him down." Dr. Fantasma said.

They did what Dr. Fantasma told them as she opens the open, flip to the page 42, and began chant in gibberish. **"GHOST GIRL! YOU'RE MOTHER WAS SLUT AND YOUR FATHER WAS A GAY PIRATE!"** Hero Cat growled. Dr. Fantasma ignored him and continues chanting on the book Hero Cat started to feel strange.

" **YOU NEVER TAKE ME, GIRL. YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME!"** He shouted.

She repeated the same word on this page as Hero Cat starts to feel pain. "Gumball, we know you're in there. Fight the demon." Dr. Fantasma said.

" **I TOLD YOU HE'S GONE!"** He laughed.

"It's not working." Demolition Woman said.

"Let me see if I could help." Fishboy said. He pulls out of his phone and set up a music that he and everyone hates. "I'm going to regret this. Everyone prepare to cover your ears! Now!" Everyone did as Fishboy played the worst Christmas music video staring Funky, Funky Christmas New Kids On The Block.

" **NO! NOT THAT SONG! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"**

"It's working!" Wanda said.

" **THIS SONG IS SO TERRIBLE, I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO THIS MUSIC ANYMORE. IT'S LIKE LISTENING TO VANILLA ICE ON STAGE! MUST ESCAPE THIS BODY AT ONCE!"** He said. The demon phase out of Hero Cat's body and returns to hell.

"We did it!" Fishboy said. Hero Cat smack Fishboy upside his head. "OW! What was that for?!" Fishboy angrily asked.

"If you play that song again, I'm going to pop you even more." Hero Cat angrily said.

"Thank you for saving my son, Carrie." Demolition Woman said.

"Oh don't worry you'll be thanking me when I give you my bill." Dr. Fantasma said.

Everyone laughed on what Dr. Fantasma had said, she even laugh after what she said to them.

"I'm serious." Dr. Fantasma said with a serious tone.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading, don't forget to review, fav or follow. Next chapter, Hero Cat battles a douche superhero name Ultra Dude when he annoys and harass people in the club. Meanwhile, Dr. Wrecker and Clare plans to blow up the Cosmic Club.**

* * *

 **Revenge and Killjoy owned by Lord Demon**

* * *

 **Fun Fact:**

 **1\. Revenge is a parody of Spawn and Killjoy is a parody of Violator.**

 **2\. There is an actually song of Funky, Funky Christmas New Kids On The Block is real.**

 **3\. CarltonChill pill and TroyHot head are both parody of Two DC Comics Supervillians; Captain Cold and Heat Wave.**

 **4\. Violent Valery is parody of Bane from Batman**


	7. The Party

**Hero Cat**

 **Chapter 6: The Party**

* * *

Rainbow Star drove on the road with the moon and clear, starry night illuminating the sky. Everyone in the back were cramped in a small place and couldn't wait to get out. In the back, there are four superheroes one is Hero Cat, another is Fishboy, the other Shadow Star, and last but not least The Comedian. They're all squished together because the wasn't that big.

"Are we there yet?" The Comedian asked.

"No." Rainbow Star said.

"Are we there yet?" The Comedian asked.

"No." Rainbow Star said, getting annoyed.

"Are we there yet?" The Comedian asked.

"No." Rainbow Star said, getting mad.

"Are we there yet?" The Comedian asked.

"No, Comedian, no! We haven't even gotten there yet! If we get there, I'll let you know!" Rainbow Star said. "I can't believe you guys talk me into borrow our parents car just go to that stupid club."

"Stupid club? You take that back!" Shadow Star said.

"Oh come on, Rachel. Think of it, a whole club just for superheroes on their night off." Hero Cat said.

"Hey, Joe. Your hand is touching me." Shadow Star said.

"No it's not." The Comedian said.

"Yes it is. I can feel your tiny hand behind me, so let go." Shadow Star said.

"I told you I'm not touching you." The Comedian said.

"Yes you are." Shadow Star said.

"No I'm not." The Comedian said.

"Yes you are." Shadow Star said

"No I'm not!" The Comedian said.

"Yes you are." Shadow Star said.

"Would you guys shut up! If you don't behavior yourself, I'm going to pull this car over and we could just wait!" Rainbow Star said.

* * *

Behind them an armored van is following them, but they can't drive any closer because they don't want the heroes to spotted them. The person who is driving the van is Demolisher and next to her is Dr. Wrecker who is holding a box full of tiny bombs that are colored green with red strips on it.

Dr. Wrecker laughed manically. "This is fantastic! Blowing up the Cosmic Club is one of my best ideas I ever come up with!"

"No this one of your stupidest plan you ever come up with. That place is full with superheroes, they'll discover our bombs, we'll be end up in the hospital or worse The Creed will put us in a trial." Demolisher said.

"Who said we're going to be put in trial, it was Sergeant Doomsday who blow up the Cosmic Club with _his_ bombs." Dr. Wrecker said.

"Where did you get Sergeant Doomsday's bombs anyway?" Demolisher asked.

"I "borrowed" his bombs when he invited me over his house." Dr. Wrecker said.

"Framing another villain while we walked free. You do realize that's against Creed law." Demolisher said.

"I know, but The Creed won't know." Dr. Wrecker grinned.

* * *

 ***At the Club***

* * *

They finally arrived at the Cosmic Club. It seems that there are no other cars here nor everyone is waiting at them. As the she parked, everyone got out of the car.

"Sweet, no one is here. Looks like we got here super earlier." Shadow Star said.

All the sudden, more vehicles arrived, everyone got out of their cars and run over Hero Cat and the others. As soon they recovered, they see a long line in front of them. Everyone is pissed off at Shadow Star for what he said.

"You and your big mouth." Hero Cat angrily said.

* * *

 **Later…**

* * *

Hero Cat and his friends were still waiting in line to gain entrance into the club. Slowly the line was getting shorter and so was their patience.

"Maybe a joke will cheer us up." The Comedian said.

"If you tell a joke, I'm going to make a banana cream pie out of you!" Rainbow Star threated The Comedian.

The Comedian stay silent.

"I can't believe that every superhero in the city are here." Hero Cat said.

"We'll it is their night off." Fishboy said to Hero Cat.

"Look over there. It's the Golden Avenger. Oh my god, look what he's got on." Hero Cat said.

"Is he wearing golden underpants on the outside?"

"Who still does that? This isn't the 90's." Hero Cat said.

"Dude, isn't that Captain Justice behind us?" Fishboy asked.

"Oh no way. Where? Holy crap, he's with a boy." Hero Cat said.

"Oh yeah, he's totally gay. I saw the whole thing about him when he made a guess appearance on Oprah." Fishboy explained.

"But when I saw him last time, he was dating a girl."

"She was his beard before they broken up."

"Huh…I should watch more Oprah for now on." Hero Cat said.

The man checks on The Comedian's ID card. After he's done, he let The Comedian go in.

"I'm soooo going to have blast here." The Comedian said as he walks in.

Next, he checks Rainbow Star's ID. He let her in after he ID is checked out. Shadow Star hand him his ID, he checks it out and let him enter.

"See you, dickheads in." Shadow Star said as he walks in.

"I wish he stop calling us that." Hero Cat said as he handed his ID to the man. He checked it out and allow Hero Cat in. Finally, it's Fishboy's turn, he gave him his ID and as he checks it he sees the word "Sidekick" on it. He gave his ID back and as Fishboy was about to go in, the bouncer stops him.

"Not so fast, kid." The Bouncer said.

"What gives?" Fishboy asked.

"No sidekicks allowed. You go around back to the Sidekick lounge." The Bouncer said.

"What?" Fishboy whined.

* * *

Inside the Cosmic Club, the place was packed with teens and young adult superheroes dancing to the loud beating pump of the music. Flashing rainbow lights dashed across the dance floor. Well over one hundred superheroes were dancing and drinking.

"Well, you guys have fun while I find a seat. My feet are killing me for standing in the line for so long." Rainbow Star said as she walks off.

Shadow Star spotted a hot girl. "Welp. Time for me to go because I spotted me a _date._ "Shadow Star said as he also walks towards the girl.

"Where's Fishboy?" The Comedian asked Hero Cat.

"Don't know. He's probably somewhere around here dancing his ass off." Hero Cat said.

* * *

 ***Fishboy POV***

* * *

In the Sidekick Lounge, we see Fishboy is sitting on a coach with the other three sidekicks. One is a hound wearing a red cape name "The Caped Hound". The other is a young human boy wearing yellow cape spandex name "Wonder Lad" who is a sidekick to Wonder Man. The last one is humanoid spike ball that goes by the name "Spikey".

"So…you're a fish…with arms and legs? Are you a meta-human or experimental?" Wonder Lad asked Fishboy.

Fishboy sighed.

* * *

Back in the club, Hero Cat walks around until someone call his name."

"Hey, Gumball!"

"Damien, nice to see you here." Hero Cat said.

"You remember some of our friends in the academy." Iron Bee pointed.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, B.O.B.E.R.T, Red Widow, and Boomboxer. How are you guys?" Hero Cat asked.

"We are good thanks for asking." B.O.B.E.R.T said.

"Not me I'm still going through a stage of my mutation. I just grew extra arms yesterday." Red Widow complained.

"Hey, babe! You promise to dance with me! Come on!" She shouted.

"Coming, Penny. I gotta go we'll talk later." Iron Bee said as he joins with his girlfriend.

Hearing her name makes Hero Cat feel uneasy now that she's dating Damien. He sighed and walks to the counter where the bartender is at. "Bartender, give me a Loser Cola." Hero Cat ordered.

Shadow Star found the hot girl he spotted. It was Prickly Green who is talking to Muscle Gal.

"Hey, baby. You look pretty _sharp_ tonight. How about you and me step out so I can give you a _Rusty Venture_." Shadow Star winked as he flirts her.

"Sure." Prickly Green said. Prickly Green fired her needles at him. Shadow Star hides behind the table as she continues firing her needles out of her body until she finally stops.

"Okay…uh…maybe some other time, then." Shadow Star said.

Rainbow Star appeared giving him the "look" as she crosses her arms.

"What? I thought she was into me." Shadow Star said.

Back with Hero Cat, Hero Cat still drinking his soda, he asked the bartender another one and he did. "Leave the bottle." Hero Cat said. He finishes his drink as he pours another one into his glass, he watches Damien and Penny dancing together making him feel even more let done. Dr. Fantasma appears as she sits next to him.

"Hey, Gumball. I sense a sadness inside of you and you're drinking Mr. Downer. Is something the matter?" Dr. Fantasma asked.

"It's Loser Cola and…well…I was meaning to ask Penny out for date, I have a crush on her since during our academy time and want to be together with her forever…but I found out that she's dating with Damien. I waited too long to ask her out and now, I lost her for good." Hero Cat said.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you can't sulk for the rest of your life. There are plenty fishes in the sea." Dr. Fantasma said.

"The only fish person I know is my sidekick and he's a dude." Hero Cat said.

"No I mean there are other girls you can find." Dr. Fantasma said.

"Oh. Yeah but I don't think tons of girls will be interesting on me…wait, since when you start comforting me? You usually comfort your patients who are possessed." Hero Cat said.

"Well…because…I care about you. We've been friends for long time you know." Dr. Fantasma said as she tries not to blush.

"Yeah that's true. Thanks for everything, Carrie. This is the second time you save me." Hero Cat said.

"And thank you for paying my bill." Dr. Fantasma said.

They both laugh together until they stop and look at each other as their eyes shine like diamonds.

"Should we hug or something?" Hero Cat asked.

"Uh, yeah sure why not." Dr. Fantasma replied.

Hero Cat and Dr. Fantasma got closer and hug together. "You're a true friend, Carrie." Hero Cat said.

"I know. You're a true friend too, Gumball." Dr. Fantasma blushed.

They broke up the hug when they hear someone bust open the door. He's an anthropomorphic mixed-breed dog who wears a blue and white spandex with a Capital U on his chest and a blue cape.

"There's nothing to fear…Ultra Dude is here! And he's here to partyyyy!"

"Crap It's him." Dr. Fantasma said.

"Who the hell is this ass?" Hero Cat asked.

"That's Ultra-Dude. Every night, he always come in whatever he feels like it because his brother-in-law owns this club, he loves to cause trouble and always like to pick a fight on any male superheroes." Dr. Fantasma said.

"Has anyone tried to take him down?" Hero Cat asked.

"Many tried, but failed horribly." Dr. Fantasma answered.

"Well, then. Looks like Ultra Dude is going have to face Hero Cat." Hero Cat said as he walks towards him.

"Gumball, no." Dr. Fantasma said.

Ultra-Dude walks down as most of heroes glared at him. He steals one of the hero's drink as he drinks and throws it across the room. He got to the dance floor and dance as his dance move push everyone away. When he makes a twirl, he bumps into The Comedian.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry, dude." The Comedian said.

Ultra-Dude look at his costume and sees he got a stain on it. "You dirty up my costume." Ultra-Dude said as he picks him up.

"I didn't mean to please don't me. Unless you give me request." The Comedian said.

"No." Ultra-Dude said.

"Aw." The Comedian said.

"Put the unfunny Comedian down buddy."

"Said's who?"

"Said's me. Now, drop him and leave this place." Hero Cat said.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me? If you are, then you've seriously made a biggest of your life." Ultra-Dude said as he drops The Comedian.

"I'm not scared of you." Hero Cat said.

"You should be because I'm the only strongest hero in this club. Not even your puny punches can—

Ultra-Dude was cut off when Hero Cat punch him as he flies over to the dance floor.

"You were saying." Hero Cat said.

Ultra-Dude got back up as he wipes the blood out of his mouth. "I can't believe I just got it. There is no way you could be stronger than me!" Ultra-Dude said.

"I just prove it to you. You wanna go again." Hero Cat said.

Ultra-Dude growled as he charges him and tackles him. He punches Hero Cat the left check, then the right and repeat. "Looks…like…I…found…a new…enemy." Hero Cat said as he getting punched in face.

* * *

 **Sidekick Lounge…**

* * *

The sidekicks except for Fishboy are playing a board game. Wonder Lad roll the dice and got a four, he moves four spaces as he picks up a card.

"Move back three spaces." Wonder Lad said as he moves back.

"Hey, Fishboy. Are you sure you don't want to play with?" Spikey asked.

"I'm good. I'm going to the bathroom." Fishboy said as he gets up from the couch.

"Okay, but be back. We're going to play rock, paper, scissors." Spikey said.

* * *

 **Meanwile…**

* * *

Dr. Wrecker and Demolisher finally arrived at the Cosmic Club. They parked right next to Rainbow Star's car.

"Finally, we're here." Dr. Wrecker said.

"We would have got here earlier if we just taken the highway." Demolisher said.

"Whatever we're still here anyway. Now, let's go wreck that club." Dr. Wrecker said.

"Don't you mean blow up the club." Demolisher said.

"Whatever." Dr. Wrecker said.

"So how are we going to get in. We're not just going to walk to the front door and ask him to let us in." Demolisher said.

"Who said we're going to the front door. Come on." Dr. Wrecker said as gets out of car while carrying a box full of bombs.

* * *

 **Cosmic Club…**

* * *

Ultra-Dude continues pounding on Hero Cat while all the heroes watch.

"We need to help him." Iron Bee said.

"No way man this is between Hero Cat and Ultra-Dude. Let's hope Hero Cat beat this guy." Prickly Green said, feeling worried.

"This…is…getting…annoying…get off!" Hero Cat said.

Hero Cat kick him off, he punches Ultra-Dude at the face, then at the stomach, then on the face again. Finally, he did an uppercut on his chin.

"Way to go, Hero Cat!" Iron Bee cheered.

"Show him who's boss." Red Widow said.

"Hero Cat has been improved since the academy. His strength levels: 98%. This battle will be over any minute." B.O.B.E.R.T said.

"Had enough?" Hero Cat asked.

"Not even close." Ultra-Dude said.

Ultra-Dude started running towards Hero Cat. However, he blocked all of Ultra-Dude's punches. He grabs his arm and throws him at the table. Ultra-Dude recovers quickly as he dashes to him and throws more punches on him. Hero Cat gets a few hits, but he mange to block the rest of his punches.

While the two fights each other, Dr. Wrecker and Demolisher enter the club by taking the back door. They sneak through club without the heroes knowing there present because they're watching the fight as they split up and attach the bombs on each and every wall. "This is so sweet. Are you finish at you part?" Dr. Wrecker asked Demolisher.

"Yeah I'm done. You?"

"I'm done too. Now, to activate them." Dr. Wrecker said.

Dr. Wrecker pull out a remote and as he presses the button, the bombs have activated as it beeps.

"When it reaches to midnight…BOOM!" Dr. Wrecker laughed.

"Now, can we get out of here." Demolisher said.

Both of them sneak away to the back, they get into their van and drove out of here as Dr. Wrecker laughed. "Goodbye, Hero Cat. It's been a _blast._ HAHAHAHA!" Dr. Wrecker laughed.

"Who's the guy fighting, Hero Cat?" Demolisher asked.

"Don't know and for that matter who cares. They're all going to straight to hell." Dr. Wrecker laughed.

* * *

 **In the bathroom…**

* * *

"This sucks. Why do sidekicks have to go to the lounge while Heroes like Gumball go have fun." Fishboy complained as he washes his fins.

Fishboy spotted a door that lead to the Cosmic Club.

"You know what…screw the policy. I'm going in." Fishboy said as walk towards the door.

Fishboy opens the door and sees his friend fighting someone. He ducked when a chair was thrown at this direction.

"What the—woah."

Fishboy notices that their planted bombs all the club.

"When did this happen? I gotta go tell, Hero Cat." Fishboy said.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be here. Come on let's go." The bouncer said as he grabs him.

"Wait you don't understand!" Fishboy said.

"This is getting tired some dude. Where going to be here all night." Hero Cat said as he blocks his fists.

"Just let me pound your ass and maybe we can all go home." Ultra-Dude said as throws more punches.

"Not a chance." Hero Cat said as he continues blocking.

"Very well then. Prepare to be humiliated!" Ultra-Dude said.

Ultra-Dude did a sweep kick, causing Hero Cat to fall down. Hero Cat got back up, but Ultra-Dude dash towards him and grab hold of him. Hero Cat struggles to break free, but he can't because Ultra-Dude is squeezing him so hard.

"Submitted, Loser Cat, that's I'm the strongest or else I'll squeeze you like a sponge." Ultra-Dude said.

"Okay, okay. You are the craziest superhero I ever known." Hero Cat said.

Ultra-Dude squeeze him even harder.

"O-Okay. You're not crazy…you're insane!" Hero Cat said.

 ***Fisboy POV***

"Please, sir. I need tell Hero Cat that there are bombs are all over the club." Fishboy said.

"That's what all sidekicks say." The bouncer said.

"Someone help me!" Fishboy yelled.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Rainbow Star asked.

"Nothing wrong, Rainbow Star. I'm just taking him back to the Sidekick Lounge." The Bouncer said.

"Please, Rainbow Star. I have to tell Hero Cat that this place has been rigged." Fishboy said.

"Yeah right." The Bouncer said.

"You have to believe me." Fishboy said.

"Okay, that's enough out of you. Let's get you back where you belong." The Bouncer said.

Rainbow Star sneaks behind the bouncer as she pinches his nerve system. He collapsed on the floor and paralyzed. "So, what you say about this place being rigged?" Rainbow Star asked Fishboy.

* * *

Back with Hero Cat, he still being squeezed by Ultra-Dude. The heroes watch as they already know this fight is almost over.

"Welp. He's screwed." Red Widow said.

"Perhaps I made a miscalculate on his strength level. I wish I was right for the first time." B.O.B.E.R.T said.

"Are guys serious? Hero Cat is our friend we can't give up on him now. Come on, Hero Cat, you can do it!" Dr. Fantasma said.

"She's right we need his support. Come on, Hero Cat, you can do it!" Metamorpher cheered.

"You can do it, Hero Cat! Don't give up! Kick his ass!" Iron Bee cheered.

"Go, Hero Cat, go!" Prickly Green cheered.

"Go, Hero Cat, go!" The Comedian cheered.

"Go, Hero Cat, go!" They cheered.

"Uh, yeah what they said. My money is on Ultra-Dude." Shadow Star said, whispering to Muscle Gal

"Their cheering…the power of their cheering is giving me extra strength. Which doesn't make any sense because that's not how my powers work, but who cares I'll take it!" Hero Cat said.

Hero Cat broke free from his grip.

"Oh, come on already." Ultra-Dude said.

"Looks like you've enjoyed your evening for the last time." Hero Cat said as grab him by the collar.

"Hero, Cat! We got a problem!" Fishboy said.

Hero Cat pushes Ultra-Dude a side when his friends got close to him.

"The Cosmic Club is riddled with bombs, and they're set to explode." Fishboy said.

"Where are the bombs?" Hero Cat asked.

"Have you not seen the bombs around you?" Fishboy asked as he points behind.

"Oh, wow. How did I not notice that?" Hero Cat asked himself.

"Did anyone noticed that there are bombs planted around the club?" Fishboy asked the rest of the heroes.

"Uh…no." They replied.

"I detected a high frequency, but I was enjoying the fight." B.O.B.E.R.T said with a guilt.

"Us too." Iron Bee and Red Widow said with in defeat.

"What are we going to do?! We don't have time to defuse them all!" Fishboy panicked.

"Calm down, Fishboy. Let's get these bombs out of here." Hero Cat said.

"Uh-huh." Fishboy said.

Hero Cat ran around the club collecting the bombs. The bombs are also reaching midnight, don't know what to do with them he heads to the back, kick down the door, and throws the bombs at the Sidekick Lounge. The bomb goes off and as the smoke cleared no sidekicks were hurt.

"What do you say we call it off for the night?" Wonder Lad said as he and the other sidekicks fell back.

Hero Cat and Fishboy head back inside as every superhero cheered and clapped for them for saving the club.

"You know he's my best friend." Shadow Star said to Prickly Green.

"Yeah, right." Prickly Green said.

"What? You think I'm a dick to Hero Cat." Shadow Star said.

"No need for applause just doing my job." Hero Cat said.

Ultra-Dude dash to him as he pinned him against the wall.

"Don't you ever learned?" Hero Cat asked.

"I won't let you humiliated me." Ultra-Dude said.

Hero Cat dodge his punch and gives him a super uppercut. He flies out of the roof and crash outside in front of the club's entrance.

"Okay. You are stronger than me." Ultra-Dude dazed and passes out.

"That was fun." Hero Cat said.

"Yeah for you, but for me I have to sit in the sidekick lounge." Fishboy complained.

"That was freakin incredible, dude." Red Widow said.

"Indeed. That was very entertaining." B.O.B.E.R.T said.

"So, who was trying to blow up the club?" Metamorpher asked.

"When I remove one of the bombs, I recognize the design. It belongs to Sergeant Doomsday. Looks like we're going to pay him a visit, but tonight because it's after twelve and we better get home." Hero Cat said.

"Dips on the front seat!" Shadow Star said as he runs to the car.

"Oh, man. I got a joke for Ultra-Dude when he got pounded. GAHH! I completely forgot!" The Comedian said as he follows Shadow Star.

Fishboy and Rainbow Star follow them. Hero was about to go too, but he was stop by Dr. Fantasma.

"That was pretty good you did back there." Dr. Fantasma said.

"You think so?" Hero Cat asked.

"Yeah. You stood up for the superheroes and never give up or back down." Dr. Fantasma said.

"It's all in the day's work." Hero Cat said.

Rainbow Star honk the horn. "Let's go!" Rainbow Star called on Hero Cat.

"I got to go. Hey, let's hang some time when you're not away in the next dimension." Hero Cat said as he rushes to the car.

"Oh, don't worry we will hang out some more." Dr. Fantasma said with playful tone.

* * *

 **A/N: Fav, follow or review. Next, chapter, Anais, Iron Bee, Teri, and B.O.B.E.R.T were call by Mr. Impossible to take part in a top secret government dome. Meanwhile, Hero Cat and Fishboy discovered a magical cube that fell from the sky.**

* * *

 **Fun Fact:**

 **1.** The part where Shadow Star wants to give Prickly Green a _Rusty Venture_ is from The Venture Bros Episode Operation P.R.O.M. where everyone talks about the meaning of a Rusty Venture.


	8. The Cube

**Hero Cat**

 **Chapter 7: The Cube**

* * *

In the plane, an effeminate, friendly daisy is wrestling a guy in a snake costume over a strange magical cube that they found.

"Sssa! Give usss the cube, Agent Leslie! It belongss to our massster and sssoon the worldsss sssavor, Hell SSSamurai!" Snake-Man said.

Leslie kicks the snake man, the cube slides on the floor of the plane. Leslie kicks in the face of another snake man. The cube almost falls off the ledge of the plane, but Leslie picks it up. snake man throttles Leslie, but Leslie springs a sharp thorn from his foot and stabs the snake man in the back. "Aah! you sssuck!" Snake-Man said as he falls down.

Leslie hand chops the neck of another snake man and pulls out a grenade. "It's been fun boys, but this flower is gotta fly." Leslie said, blowing a kiss at them, tosses the grenade, and jumps out the plane. The grenade explodes, plane is falling. Leslie pulls open his parachute.

"Sunflower to home base. I've secured the package without no screw ups. Repeat no screw ups." Agent Leslie said, contacting headquarters.

Suddenly, a bird came out of nowhere and hit Leslie's leaf making him drop the cube.

"Aw, poo." Agent Leslie said.

" _Could you repeat that?"_ The agent said.

* * *

 **On top of the building…**

* * *

"See any crime, sidekick?" Hero Cat asked while looking through the city.

"For the last time, no. I don't think they're going to be crime today." Fishboy said.

"It's Elmore. There's always something happen even it makes no sense." Hero Cat said.

"Look, Hero Cat. It's not like crime is going to fall from the sky." Fishboy said.

The Cube hit Fishboy on the head knocking him out.

"It's Possible." Hero Cat said, continues looking. Hero Cat heard a plane crash from the west. "AHA! There's crime. Let's go!" Hero Cat said.

* * *

 **In the dome…**

* * *

We see Anais, Damien, Teri, and B.O.B.E.R.T. are signing papers.

"Geez, I never thought Mr. Impossible would have invited us to take part on his greatest project." Damien said.

"Me neither. This is a dream come true. I can't wait to tell Carrie and Ivay." Teri said.

"Ivay?" Damien asked.

"Ivay is another word for Ivan." B.O.B.E.R.T. explained Damien.

"Thanks, B.O.B.E.R.T., I wouldn't figure that one out. So, Anais, Gumball told me that you give up superhero life, how come?" Damien asked.

"I just got bored with it. I wanna seek a new approach on becoming a super scientist. Thankfully, there is a course in the Hero Academy." Anais said.

A human named Rick Impossible arrives wearing blue suit. "Welcome to impossible industries, everybody. I know the journey here was quite long, but I trust you all had a pleasant one?"

"It was until our ride ran out of gas." Anais said.

A blonde human woman arrived. "Honey."

"Oh, Sarah. Everyone, allow me to introduce my lovely wife, Sarah." Mr. Impossible said.

"Hello."

"Hi." They replied.

"Honey, I'm just reminding you that Ted and my brother Rodney will be coming home soon." Sarah said to her husband.

"Okay, dear."

"So, Impossible. Why do you invite all of us anyway?" Teri asked the Mr. Impossible.

"I'll show you all into my lab. This way, please." Mr. Impossible said.

* * *

 **The Watterson Home…**

* * *

"Yo…yo…yo, dude you okay?" Hero Cat asked.

"UGH-WHA…w-what happen? Where am I? Ow, my head!" Fishboy rub his head.

"You're back home buddy. You got hit on head by this cube." Hero Cat said, showing him the cube.

"Woah…What is this?" Fishboy asked.

"Don't know, but this thing looks like it's not from earth. I'll have to deal with this later, right now I got to go check out the plane crash over the beach. Don't touch the cube." Hero Cat warned Fishboy.

Hero Cat his home leaving Fishboy alone with the cube. The cube started to glow, Fishboy is very curious on what's going on with the cube. Even though Hero Cat warned him not to touch it, but he couldn't help himself he really wants to know. He grabs the cube and then…. nothing happens, he plays with it and still nothing. "Must be a toy or something…oops." Fishboy said as he accidently drops it.

As the cube hit the floor, the cube started to active. The cube glows brighter, each edges opens up, and the center fired a portal right in front of him. Then, something or someone is coming out of the portal. It looks like Hero Cat, but mutated into some sort of a monster.

"Hero Cat?"

He roared and charges towards Fishboy, He jump out of the way and hides behind the coach.

"Oh man I screwed up big time for this!" Fishboy said.

* * *

 **At the beach…**

* * *

"You found anything yet?" Doughnut Sheriff asked.

"All I found is bunch a bunch of dead snake guys. There's has to be some clues around here on why are there snake-men here and what are they up too?" Hero Cat found something on the floor, he picks up an ID card. It belongs to Leslie.

"Looks, I got an agent MIA. Got to go, I'll contact you when I found something." Hero Cat said as runs off.

"He's not going to contact you isn't he?" The officer asked Doughnut Sheriff.

"Nope." Doughnut Sheriff replied.

* * *

 **Back at the dome…**

* * *

Everyone are here in his lab, the janitor sees everyone and left the lab. They all gazed on a gate that are hooked up by several machines that are surrounding it.

"Behold…my greatest invention...the inter-dimensional gate. When I was reaching in my lab, I've discovered there are several different worlds-a multiverse if you like to call it. I wanted to explore other versions of ourselves to know what they know and since I've read all your papers and test scores you're perfect for the job." Mr. Impossible said.

"And you tell us, now." Damien said.

"You're not the only superhero in this building. We've been fighting Dr. Brown, protecting the surface from creatures from underground, saving another planet from destruction—

"Okay, I get it." Damien said.

"Now, let's get you in position." Mr. Impossible said.

"Oh, boy. Looking through different dimensions, sounds exciting." Teri said as she getting ready.

"Sounds like trouble to me." Anais said.

Meanwhile, the janitor walks down the hall until he got a call from his watch, he checks behind him to see the close is clear. He hides in the janitor closet and answer his watch. It was his master, Hell Samurai who wears red samurai armor, a cobra head symbol of the left arm, and four dragon horns on the helmet.

"Well." Hell Samurai said.

"Mr. Imposssible is finishing up the gate. And it appearsss that he hasss sssome alliesss with him." He said.

"Don't engage we going to need that cube in order to success. So in meantime pretend to be The Impossible Family's janitor." Hell Samurai said.

"Yesss, master."

Hell Samurai sighed and disconnect.

* * *

 **Back with Fishboy…**

* * *

The inside of the house is a big mess. Fishboy has been dodging and blocking the monstrous version of Hero Cat attack. Then, he notices the portal is closing in.

"Oh, no! I better send you back quick!" Fishboy said as he continues dodging.

He stops dodging as he jumps over him, ran, and stop in front of the portal. He charges, but Fishboy jumps over him again and this time sending him back to his own dimension as the portal closed. The cube power down and Fishboy was relieved that is was over. Hero Cat returns to see that the living room is trash.

"What the hell happen here?!" Hero Cat angrily asked.

"Gumball, you're not going to believe this! The cube that fell on my head creates a portal to another world!" Fishboy said.

"I think that cube must damage you brain. Seriously, why did you mess up the living room?" Hero Cat asked.

"I didn't…look I'll clean this place up later. Right now we someone to check this cube out. Do you know someone who analyze this?" Fishboy asked.

"There are few, but the ones I know is Mr. Impossible." Hero Cat said.

"Then, let's get going." Fishboy said.

Fishboy head outside until he comes back.

"Um…where does Mr. Impossible live?" Fishboy asked.

* * *

 ***Leslie POV***

Agent Leslie is walking down the streets of Elmore.

"I can't believe I lost the cube!" Leslie panicked. "Okay calm down. I found the before and I'll find it again." Leslie pull out a small device. "Just need to wait for the cube to activate." He said.

The device beeps telling him to go west. "That was fast." Leslie continues walking down the street until a group of gang spotted him, they catch up to him as they laughed.

"Nice costume. You're going to a costume party or something." He said.

"Back off. I'm an agent." Leslie said.

"Yeah and I'm Agent Coulson of S.H.E.I.L.D. So, what you got there?" He asked.

"None of your business." Leslie said as he getting annoyed.

"We want it. Hand it over or else well…you know." He said.

"You serious?" Leslie questioned him.

"Hey, bob. Am I serious?" He asked bob.

"Well you're smiling, I thought you were going to tell them a joke." Bob said.

"I am serious you idiot!"

"Give it your best shot. But I should warn you, I won't go easy on you guys."

"This should be fun. Okay, boys let's get him!"

 **Two Minutes Later…**

The gang have been beaten one in a trash can and the others in the dumpster. Leslie continues following the signal until he founds it, he hides in the corner and sees Hero Cat and Fishboy are at the Impossible Building talking to a hovering little robot and it looks like he's holding the cube.

Leslie gasped. "How are on earth did they find it. I better get that cube away from them. But how?"

Leslie's thoughts are interrupted by an unsavory man who has sidled up to him.

The dealer sniffed loudly. "Yo! Coke, smoke, dope?"

Annoyed, Leslie primes his tranquilizer gun to fire, but it clicks empty. He didn't expect that. He changes tactics.

"Um, oh - ahem. No, I'm cool." Leslie said.

* * *

 ***Hero Cat and Fishboy POV***

"What do you mean he's not here?" Hero Cat asked.

"I told you he's out doing a special project. May I asked you why you what to speak with Mr. Impossible?" S.U.P.P.O.R.T.E.R. asked.

"We have something that could be dangerous to the world." He showed S.U.P.P.O.R.T.E.R. the cube. "This came out of nowhere and we need him to analyze what this." Hero Cat said.

"You don't say. Take the Impossi-Car, then, hit autopilot it will take you to him." S.U.P.P.O.R.T.E.R. said.

"Thanks, S.U.P.P.O.R.T.E.R." Hero Cat said.

"Your welcome. I'll show you where it is." S.U.P.P.O.R.T.E.R. said entering the building while the heroes follow him.

The door slide opens revealing the Impossi-Car.

"The Impossi-Car is a bath time?" Fishboy asked.

"Oh right I forgot they took the car. But it still can fly…I think." S.U.P.P.O.R.T.E.R. said.

Hero Cat signed. "It will have to do."

Hero Cat and Fishboy took off in the Impossi-Car. Leslie saw them leaving the building. A taxi drove by, but was stop by Leslie as he gets in. "Follow that…flying…bathtub." Leslie pointed. The taxi driver sees them and follows the heroes on a flying car.

* * *

 **Back at the dome…**

* * *

"All right let's try this once more." Mr. Impossible said.

They groaned and whined.

"And this time it has to work. Are you all in places?" Mr. Impossible asked.

"Yes." They said.

"Here we go." Mr. Impossible said. Everyone pull switches and hit every button on the control. Mr. Impossible flip a big switch as the gate starts to activated, he gazed on it and hope it will work this time. But his hopes were short lived as the gate stop functioning.

"I-I don't understand the core wall displacement sequencer is normal, the fuel line is all green. Why isn't it still working?" Mr. Impossible said.

"Can we go home, now?" Damien asked Mr. Impossible.

"Sweetie you some visitors." Sarah said.

Hero Cat and Fishboy walked in.

"Hey, I told you guys not to come here!" Anais said.

"Sorry, Anais. But we need to speak to Mr. Impossible, we found this cube and—

Hero Cat was cut off when Mr. Impossible stretches his arm and grab the cube.

"Incredible. I never seen anything like this. It's not earth's technology, I'm going to have full diagnose on this. Looks like we'll have to try the gate later." Mr. Impossible said to his helpers.

Everyone groaned. The janitor peeps in the lab to see that Mr. Impossible has the cube. That means it's time. He used his watch and tell them to bring the van here. Next, he takes out which seems to be knockout gas, he creaked the door a little wider and then close it after he rolls the grenade without the pin attach. The grenade exploded releasing a gas. Teri was the first one to smell the gas.

"Eww! Did one of you guys far—

Teri fell down unconscious just before she could finish her sentences. Everyone cough and wheezed from the gas. "What's going on?!" Fishboy coughed.

"I don't knowwww!" Hero Cat said as he collapsed.

Fishboy joins with him along with everyone else. The janitor puts on a gas mask, he walks in and snatch the cube Mr. Impossible hand. "I'll be taking that thank you." He said.

Leslie is getting out of a taxi in front of the dome, but it appearance that he got here too late as he watches the janitor who's holding the cube getting in the back of the van and took off. "Keep the change." Leslie said as he tosses the money to the taxi driver. He heads to the lab and sees that everyone is already knockout.

"Oh, no." Leslie pull out of his phone and starts making some call. "Hello, pizza guy...yeah I'll a Pepperoni pizza with mushroom and peppers on it please."

* * *

 **Elsewhere…**

* * *

Two snake-men and the janitor now in his Snake outfit walks into Hell Samurai's thrown. He shown him the cube that is glowing. Hell Samurai take the cube from him and laugh in joy.

"Excellent work my little spy." Hell Samurai said.

"Thank you my master."

"This doesn't make any sense. Why couldn't we have used Mr. Impossible the inter-dimensional gate and used the cube to power it up. It's idiocy." Snake-man said.

Hell Samurai pushes a button on his throne and trap door opens below Snake Man's feet. He screamed as he fell in. "Henchmen should know better not to question their boss. It's time my minions to take control of the multiverse!" Hell Samurai said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

Hero Cat starts waking up. Leslie spit out his pizza as he rushes to him.

"What happen?" Hero Cat asked.

"What happen is that one of the Snake-Man stole the cosmic cube." Leslie said to Hero Cat.

"Oh no! Wait why is your breath smell like pizza?" Hero Cat asked.

"UHHH…I'm going to check on the others." Leslie said.

Later…

"Hell Samurai?" Teri asked.

"Yes. He's the leader of Strategies. Neocon. Achieving. Economists. Knowledge. Society. or for short S.N.A.K.E.S." Leslie said.

"Those guys are not to be messed with. Truce I face them before during my early career." Hero Cat said.

"B.O.B.E.R.T. can you locate where Hell Samurai?" Hero Cat asked him.

"Negative. It seems that he's blocking my signal." B.O.B.E.R.T. said.

"I know where he lives. I was in there trying to get the cube before I got captured.

Suddenly, two people arrived in the lab. One is a human blonde name Rodney, and the other is bulk size humanoid molten rock name Ted. "We came back from the ball game and we see that you guys are having a pizza party. I feel so betrayed." Rodney said feeling hurt.

"We're not having a party, Rodney-though I don't know where the pizza come from-but we were knock out by a Snake-Man." Mr. Impossible said.

"Snake-Man?" Ted asked in a deep voice.

"I'll fill you in later. Too the Impossi-Car!" Mr. Impossible said.

"Anais, Teri stay here. We'll be back later." Hero Cat said.

"Yeah like we have somewhere else to be or something." Anais said.

Only three of The Impossible Family get on the Impossi-Car Mr. Impossibe, Sarah, and Ted. Rodney is not going into the car he'll fly and the only way he could do that is say…

"ENERGIZE!"

Rodney transformed his entire body into living energy calling himself Energy Man, he floats around next to Damien as he opens his suitcase transforming into an iron suit. He suits up transforming into Iron Bee. Hero Cat, Fishboy, and Leslie hope in the prototype of the Impossi-Car. They fly off with B.O.B.E.R.T. catching up, Leslie tell them to go west.

Two hours of flying they finally reach the headquarters of S.N.A.K.E. But unfortunately S.N.A.K.E already know they're heading this way.

"ALERT! ALERT! Missile incoming!" B.O.B.E.R.T. warned them.

Missiles are coming quick, Iron Bee and B.O.B.E.R.T. blast two of the missiles just before they hit them. Energy Man fired a big Energy Blast destroying a swarm of missiles.

"Damn I'm awesome!" Energy Man said.

"Don't get to cocky Rodney. Now, we have to deal with the ground troops." Ted said.

Everybody drop off from their vehicle and attack all the ground troops. Ted bust down the door as everyone rush in. Sarah got in front of everyone as she puts up a force field around them when all the Snake Men started firing, everyone charges them while being protective by Sarah's force field and run over all the Snake Men until they reach the next area. The next area featured a giant robotic snake.

"Too easy." Energy Man as he fired an energy blast. But the blast bounced of the snake. "Okay, maybe not." Energy Man said. The snake used its tail to whip Energy Man across the room. Ted jump high with his fist on fire punches the snake each punches he made melted the side of the snake. Next, he grabs the head of the snake while melting it throws it out of the fortress. Suddenly, four more snake appeared from the ceiling.

Meanwhile, the Snake Men have finish up the machine. Hell Samurai noticed the superheroes are already here fighting the robotic snakes.

"Sir, they're getting closer!" Snake Man said.

"I know that! But don't worry my deadly snake will take care of them." Hell Samurai said.

The head of a snake was thrown in front of Hell Samurai. This surprises him and the others that the heroes have defeated them and are already here.

"Hell Samurai, we're here to take that cube from you!" Hero Cat said.

Hell Samurai laughed "Take what cube, Super fools. This one!"

He put the cube in the power core, the gate started to activate.

"Aw, crap!" Iron Bee said.

"Now, be hold! The Multiverse!" Hell Samurai said.

However, this causes the core to overload and the gate to malfunction. As it begins to pull in all surrounding material. "Wait that's not supposed to happen?! No, no, nooooo!" Hell Samurai screamed as he got sucked into the portal.

"The cube is overloading the gate!" Leslie said.

"Thank you captain obvious. I think we should change your name into "Agent Obvious"." Hero Cat said.

Mr. Impossible stretches over the controls and tries to shut it off.

"The controls are not working! Quickly Everyone we have to get out of here before this whole place get sucked in." Mr. Impossible said.

All the heroes escape while most of the Snake Men get sucked in, they retreated to the edge of a nearby hill that overlooks the entire base had been sucked as the portal disappear with the cube in it.

"Well that was Anticlimactic." Fishboy said.

"Wonder what happen to Hell Samurai." Sarah said.

"Who knows? Whatever dimension he's in let's hope he can survive what the danger he's in." Leslie said.

"Too bad the cube is gone. We could have used it for good." Hero Cat said.

"It's probably for the best. Let's go home." Mr. Impossible said.

Everyone flies off back to the dome.

* * *

Somewhere out in the endless void of space, the same cube was on orbiting another earth, anthropomorphic dark blue cat who wears exactly like Hero Cat but purple and black, and more sharp and pointing spotted something in the sky. It crashes on the park, he rushes towards it and found a cube that is still active. He started laughing maniacally as the background plays evil music.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait I was so busy lately. Anyway I want to thank Lord Demon on creating Hell Samurai and S.N.A.K.E. Next chapter, After the Robinson moved, they got a new neighbor and it seems that he's not from this world.**

* * *

 **Fun Fact:**

 **1\. The Impossible family is a parody of The Fantastic Four**


	9. The Neighbor

**Hero Cat**

 **Chapter 8: The Neighbor**

* * *

 **In the Forest of Doom…**

* * *

Through the woods, sometimes through long corridors, sometime open roads, an anthropomorphic female wolf started running. Her chest thumping louder and louder as she pants heavily. She pauses herself to catch her breath while panting.

"Here's my kickball. *A man appearance in front of her*. May I help you?" She asked.

The answer she got is a slit of her throat. He drags her body into his car and drove off.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later…**

* * *

In the neighborhood where are favorite superheroes lived, we see that Hero Cat and Fishboy are helping out The Robinsons putting the boxes which contains all The Robinsons stuff into the moving van.

"Well, Mr. Robinson. I guess this is it." Hero Cat said sadly.

"I know isn't it great. Moving into an island is the best thing we ever done." Mr. Robinson said with a grin on his face.

"We share good times together." Hero Cat said.

"No, we don't." Mr. Robinson said.

"Remember when I was fighting Hector and I crash on to your house." Hero Cat laughed.

"Yeah I remember. My insurance doesn't cover the damage of a Superhero." Mr. Robinson said.

Fishboy put the last box into the truck as he slides the door down and lock it.

"All set, Mr. Robinson." Fishboy said.

"Good." Mr. Robinson said.

"Wait! Can I get one last hug?" Hero Cat said spreading his arms.

"No, no we are not doing that." Mr. Robinson said.

"Too late." Hero Cat said as he hugs Mr. Robinson.

Mr. Robinson groaned. Hero Cat have been hugging him for 10 seconds making Mr. Robinson feeling very uncomfortable. "Okay, okay that's enough hugging." Mr. Robinson said breaking up the hug. He got into the moving truck and he and wife drove off.

"Goodbye, Mr. Robinson. Goodbye…forever." Hero Cat sobbed.

"Jeez, dude. Why are you so compassion to Mr. Robinson? He doesn't like you." Fishboy said.

"You don't understand. He was the original superhero back in the golden age." Hero Cat said.

"No way." Fishboy said.

"Yes way. The Angry Rocket save me from Omega Ape when I was four. I dedicate my life to be his best friend." Hero Cat said.

"Is that why he's so grumpy towards you because You've been annoying to him and causing trouble so you can get his attention." Fishboy said.

"Yes." Hero Cat said.

"That's pathetic." Fishboy said.

"Say it what you like. But I'm still going to missed." Hero Cat said.

"Here comes our new neighbor." Fishboy pointed.

Another moving truck arrived at the Robinson home. The door on the passenger's side opened and a human, Caucasian, with ginger eyes, bald and wears a leather jacket, red sleeveless shirt, grey jeans and tennis shoes. Movers came and carried his stuff into the house.

"Welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Hero Cat and this is my sidekick Fishboy." Hero Cat greeted him.

"Nice to meet you guys. My name is Martin. The costume you're wearing I'm guessing you're going to a costume party." Martin said.

"Costume party? Oh no, sir we're superheroes." Fishboy said.

"S-Superheroes?"

"Yep. Is something wrong?" Hero Cat asked.

"Oh no nothing at all. I'm just surprise that I live next door to a Superhero." Martin nervously said.

"Things get real weird and crazy around here. So, we have to be prepared." Hero Cat said.

"Right…we'll I better get going. It's been nice talking to you guys." Martin said as he rushes inside to his new house.

"What a strange guy?" Hero Cat said as he walks to his house.

"Maybe because he never meets superheroes before." Fishboy said as he follows.

"Where has he been living? Under a rock?" Hero Cat said.

As the heroes heads towards the front of their house, Martin peep through the window and watches them, then, he slowly lower himself down.

* * *

 **One month later….**

* * *

Hero Cat and Fishboy returns home from their battle with Dr. Wrecker. Their costumes are ripped and burnt, they sat on the couch as Hero Cat switch on the T.V.

Fishboy sighed. "Where the hell did Dr. Wrecker get all these bomb anyway?"

"I don't know maybe he got it from "Bomb "R" Us"." Hero Cat laughed.

"Leave the bad jokes to The Comedian, dude." Fishboy said.

"Boys we're out of sugar. Could you go over next door and asked Martin we could borrow a cup of sugar, please." Demolition Woman said to the boys.

"Why don't you just buy it from the store?" Hero Cat asked.

"We're fresh out of coupons." Demolition Woman said.

"Alright. Fishboy go over and asked Martin for a cup of sugar." Hero Cat said to his sidekick.

"What, why me?" Fishboy asked.

"Because I said so." Hero Cat said.

"You go over there." Fishboy said.

"We'll play rock, paper, scissors." Hero Cat said.

"Fine." Fishboy said.

They raised one hand in a fist and swinging it down on the count.

"Shoot." Hero Cat said.

Hero Cat throws a rock and Fishboy throws a scissors. Fishboy groaned. He heads to Martin's house, but when he rings the doorbell he heard noise. It sounds like someone just fell down the stairs, then, he heard someone coming to the door. It was Martin and it seems that his clothes are covering in red stain.

"Hey neighbor. What's up?" Martin asked.

"H-hi neighbor. Is it alright I could borrow a couple of sugar?" Fishboy nervously asked.

"Oh, sure. Wait here I'll be back." Martin said as he slams the door in front of his face.

He came back later with a cup full of sugar. "Here go." Martin said as he gives him the cup.

"Um, thanks. I-Is that blood on your clothes?" Fishboy asked.

"Yeah I cut myself shaving...okay, bye." Martian said as he slams the door again.

Fishboy returns back home as he sees Hero Cat continues changing the channel with the remote. He gave the cup to Demolition Woman and joins with his friend.

"Have you notice our new neighbor is acting strange lately?" Fishboy asked.

"I don't know. Why?" Hero Cat asked.

"I mean every time he comes home; he always carries a big garbage bag with him. Plus, I just saw his clothes covering in red. I think that's blood." Fishboy said.

"Maybe he was making a strawberry cake or something." Hero Cat said.

"What about the Garbage bag he's been caring?" Fishboy asked.

"To take out the trash." Hero Cat said.

"I'm serious. Something is right with that guy. He hesitates when I asked him why he has blood on his clothes and he said "I cut myself shaving" there is no way that much blood cause by a shaving." Fishboy said.

"It's possible." Hero Cat said.

Hero Cat then got a call from the mayor and tells him that his arch nemesis is back on the street causing trouble.

"It's Dr. Wrecker again." Hero Cat said as he hung up his phone.

Fishboy groaned. "Already?"

"Let's get this over with." Hero Cat said, getting up the couch.

"You go on ahead. I'm just going to stay here for today." Fishboy said.

"You're not planning on peeping into our new neighbor's business are you?" Hero Cat asked.

"No." Fishboy replied.

* * *

 **Later…**

* * *

As Martin drove off from his house, Fishboy pops out of the bushes and sneaks to the front door. He takes out his ID card and slide it into the gap between the door and the doorjamb. He begins just above the door handle, and slide the card downwards and in. He wiggles it a bit, the card presses against the latch assembly and allows him to open the door. He enters his room and sees that ever thing is normal around here.

"I was hoping something terrifying happen here. I guess I was wrong." Fishboy said to himself.

Suddenly, he heard a creaking noise. It's coming from upstairs, he rushes up the stairs and hear the noise that is coming from the bed room. The door is lock, he kicks down the door and sees a bruised naked woman tied up to an old bed, she also got gag in her mouth. "Oh my god! Hang on lady I'll get you out of there!" Fishboy said as he about to untie her.

The woman muffled to him "Behind you!"

Fishboy got wacked behind by a bat. Then, he woke up in a basement tied up in a chair. It was dark and smells like someone died here. The T.V. that is in front of him just switches on, it plays a video showing women getting raped and killed. He closes his eyes and turn his head away from it, but couldn't block the sound. It was over and light switch on. He heard footstep, he come out of the shadows revealing to be Martin.

"You enjoy my little _movie_." Martin said.

"I-I can't believe. You did all of this in one month?" Fishboy asked.

"Oh, no. I done this in my entire life." Martin said.

"What?! Why?!" Fishboy asked.

"Let me tell you a story. My father was drinker and a fiend. He'd beat mommy right in front of me. One night he goes off crazier than usual; mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. Not…one…bit. So, me watching, he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it. Turns to me and says…"

"Wait a second, those lines are directly from "The Dark Knight"." Fishboy said.

"Uh, I was just messing you around, here's my _real_ backstory. I suffered a nervous breakdown as a young child, after I discovered my mother is having an affair with Jackie Gleason." Martin explained.

"The fat guy strangler from "Family Guy." Fishboy said.

"My mental ill father abusive me after he made a decision by flipping a coin." Martin said.

"Two-Face." Fishboy said.

"My family was killed in front of me in the alley." Martin said.

"Batman." Fishboy said.

"I was obsessing with fear." Martin said.

"What does Scarecrow's origin have to do with this?" Fishboy said.

"I was beaten with a crowbar." Martin said.

"That's Jason Todd. You have no idea why are you doing this are you?" Martain said.

"How about this one. "I was raised by bison…"

"That's Mowgli…and that was wolves…that you killed." Fishboy said.

"Yeah I got nothing." Martin said in defeat.

"I can't believe I tied up to a killer who has no real reason why he does such horrible things. You are the worst." Fishboy said.

"Don't blame me, blame the writer! He's the one who didn't give me an origin story!" Martin said.

"Whatever, what are you going to do to me?" Fishboy asked.

"What do you think? You saw what I was doing, so I have to get rid of you."

"Hero Cat will suspect my disappearances." Fishboy said.

"Not until I make a cover story. *He untied Fishboy from his chair and then pull out his gun*. Get up." Martin said.

Fishboy stood up.

"You and me are going for a ride." Martin said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hero Cat returns to his neighborhood after refight with Dr. Wrecker. His costume is more torn off with no burnt this time. "Where did Dr. Wrecker get all these bombs from?" Hero Cat said. He spotted Fishboy and Martin leaving the house and head towards Martin's car.

"Fishboy I told you not peep into our neighbor's business!" Hero Cat said.

"It's alright he didn't mean too. We're going to Mr. Charles Pizza World. Right, Fishboy." Martin said still holding a gun behind him.

"Uh yeah, yeah." Fishboy nervously replied.

"You okay? You look pretty nervous." Hero Cat asked.

"It's his first time going. But don't worry I'll make sure _nothing_ happens to him." Martin said with an evil grin.

"Yeah it's not like _someone_ is going to put a gun in my back." Fishboy said.

"Okay? Have fun." Hero Cat said heading back home.

" _Goddamnit, Gumball."_ Fishboy said in his head.

"Let's go." Martin said.

Hero Cat returns home; he sees his mom is watching the news.

"This is awful." Demolition Woman said.

"What's awful mom?" Hero Cat asked.

"There's a psycho in Elmore. He's responsible of killing and raping women in Los Angeles, Bronx, and Detroit. Police, the F.B.I, the C.I.A, and even superheroes have been tracking down on him, but he manages to slip away." Demolition Woman said to her son.

"I'll have to keep my eye on the streets." Hero Cat said.

"Where's Darwin by the way? I thought he was with you." Demolition Woman said.

"Oh, he's with Martin. They're going to Mr. Charlies Pizza World." Hero Cat answered.

"Mr. Charlies Pizza World? That place has been closed for five years." Demolition Woman said.

"Yeah and. *the lightbulb appeared above his head, flickering, and smash on his head*. Oh, no." Hero Cat said.

* * *

Back with Fishboy, they've reached to the forest of doom. Martin got out of his car first, he walks to the other side of the car, open the door, grab his fin, and drag him into the forest. Meanwhile, Hero Cat and Demolition Woman are in their Danger Car tracing Fishboy's costume.

"How could you let Darwin go with Martin?!"

"How am I supposed to know that Martin is a killer!"

"Let's just hope we get there on time." Demolition Woman said.

Monsters in the forest are seen dead by a single gunshot. Fishboy is still being drag by Martin until they stop at a cliff. He pulls out his gun and tell Fishboy take five steps. He did so as he turns and face Martin.

"Well, this is it. Any last words before I shoot you?" Martin said.

"Yeah I got one…you can go screw yourself!" Fishboy said.

"Okay, then. Goodbye!" Martin said.

Fishboy closes his eyes as he is about get killed. Suddenly, Martin is shot, loses his balance, and falls down a cliff. Fishboy is relief and yet confuse on what just happen. Next, he hears someone coming from the woods. He was getting into a fighting position. It reveals that it was Hero Cat and Demolition Woman.

"Darwin!" They said.

"Guys!" Fishboy said.

"Are you okay? What happen?" Hero Cat asked.

"I don't know. First the thing I know is that I was about get shot, then suddenly, he got shot and fell over a cliff." Fishboy said.

"Who shot him?" Demolition Woman asked.

"I don't know my eyes we're close the whole time. Can we please go home?" Fishboy said.

Everyone got in the Danger Mobile and drove home. Out of the shadows, the mysterious person from the previous chapter returns after saving Fishboy's life. She carved an X on a tree and then disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been so busy lately with the financial problems of my school. But I'm back and I'm going to have to go back to Mega Cat for now. Anyway, I want to thank Lord Demon again and now here upcoming chapter. The next chapter; Hero Cat, Fishboy, Shadow Star, The Comedian, Iron Bee, Metamorpher, and The Superiors must work together to stop the incredible…pony?**


	10. The Pony

**Hero Cat**

 **Chapter 9: The Pony**

* * *

 **Downtown Elmore:**

In an early morning around seven, an emergency announcement broadcast around the city.

" _More reports are coming in around the city of violent attacks from a strange familiar creature, it's about between 7 and 9 feet tall, and said to be a big jerk. If you see this creature, do not try to engage it, it considered to be extremely dangerous. I mean this thing single-handedly destroy all the toy stores in city areas. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SOMEONE STOP THIS ATROCITY!_

Another toy store from south collapsed as the creature walked out of the rumble in rage.

"GRAHHHHHHH!" The Creature roared as the voice echoes around the city to hear.

* * *

 **The Watterson's home:**

In living room where T.V. is not on, Gumball and Darwin was sitting on the couch preparing for something.

"Action figures?" Gumball asked Darwin.

"Check." Darwin replied.

"Bowl of G.I. Os?"

Darwin pours cereal on their bowl, and then add milk. "Check." Darwin checked.

"G.I. helmets?"

Darwin and Gumball put on their G.I. Helmets. They resembled to a military helmet but colored like a jaguar.

"Excellent. Now, for the T.V." Gumball said.

Darwin grab the remote, switch it on, and change into their favorite show called G.I. Jaguars. The intro played as Gumball and Darwin sing theme song.

 _ **G.I. Jaguars!**_

 _ **We'll fight for freedom whenever there's danger**_

 _ **G.I. Jaguars!**_

 _ **We'll shove your guns up your ass**_

 _ **And watch you cry but when the wars starts**_

 _ **You'll hear our mighty engines roar**_

 _ **A super army of super agents**_

 _ **Look out S.N.A.K.E.S. because you are screwed**_

 _ **G.I. Jaguars!**_

 _ **We'll piss on your corpse and bang your wives**_

 _ **G.I. Jaguars!**_

 _ **You can't hide from us because we are**_

 _ **G.I. Jaguars!**_

 _ **Massive Death will come your way**_

 _ **G.I. Jaguars!**_

They both laughed together. "This is great. Mom and dad are out on a mission, Anais left to the academy, and we have the house to ourselves." Gumball said as he eating his cereal.

"Yeah." Darwin said.

"Nothing is going to ruin our morning." Gumball said.

"You just have jinx it didn't you?"

"Why?"

Then all the sudden, out of nowhere, Shadow Star and The Comedian bust down the door in a full charge from a full sprint. They appear to be beaten but it wasn't so serious.

"That's why." Darwin said.

"Sup, dickheads. Sorry about the door." Shadow Star apologized.

"Yeah sorry. Hey, are you watching G.I. Jaguars?" The Comedian said.

"No way I love G.I. Jaguars. My parents won't let me watch it because there's swearing, sexual theme, and way too much violence." Shadow Star said.

"Yeah me too. Can we watch it with you before our lives get cut short?" The Comedian asked.

"Absolutely no-wait, what do you mean by your lives cut short? What did you guys do?" Gumball asked.

Just before they could answer Gumball's question, members of The Superiors crash through the window. Like Shadow Star and The Comedian, they've got beaten but it wasn't too serious. They quickly recover and sees that Gumball is really upset.

"Oh come on! What is this Superheroes crashing into my house today?!" Gumball said furious.

"Sorry about the window, Gumball. Oh, you're watching G.I. Jaguars, can we watch it with you?" Prickly Green asked.

"No, no, no, NO! This morning is about me and my bro, not you guys. Watch it at your own house!" Gumball said.

"Please, Gumball we need to watch the show together for one last time before we're all dead!" Prickly Green said.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Didn't you watch the news! A monster is attacking the city, apparently only attacking the toy stores, but he's destroying everything in its path." The Cleaner said.

"It's much scarier than any monsters we've fought." Muscle Gal added.

"We try our best fighting it, but we only made it madder. It chases us, but we manage to shake it." Prickly Green said.

"It was chasing you and you guys came HERE?!"

They feel a rumble coming outside, Gumball and Darwin head upstairs to change into their costumes and came back down. Everyone rush outside, they see a car being throne right in front our heroes. "It's coming, game over man, game over!" The Comedian panicked.

"Calm down dude. I'll go over to the next block and make quick work of "it". Be right back." Hero Cat said running to the next block.

"Woah."

The monster throw Hero Cat to his block crash against the car that was thrown a while ago. The monster finally revealed itself after he walk to the block where he thrown Hero Cat. He's a big green muscular pony that stands on two, front of his hooves are human fists, sparkles coming from his hooves, and have nuclear for his Cutie Mark.

"Twinkle Toes, SMASH!"

Twinkle Toes smash another car and continues walking ahead.

"It's…a pony? Now I seen everything." Hero Cat said recovering.

"Maybe I should reason with it. We been busy fighting we haven't even try it." Saint Angel said as he floats towards Twinkle Toes.

"Uh, Alan I don't think it's a good idea." Fishboy said trying to tell it's a bad idea.

"Twinkle Toes, please stop I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk." Saint Angel said reasoning with him.

"Huh?"

"You pack a pounding on all of us, but I don't get it, ponies aren't supposed to smash they're supposed to be cute and harmless, and bring the symbol of good." Saint Angel said.

Twinkle Toes is now really mad; he pops Saint Angel with his bare hands as his remains slowly floats to the ground. Luckily, he's still alive.

"I warn him." Fishboy said.

"Now can we panicked?" The Comedian asked.

"Not yet. I'm just getting started. Okay you time to feel the justice from my own two paws!"

Hero Cat began to charge, then he threw himself at Twinkle Toes, dodging his punches and then landing a devastating hit into Twinkle Toe's stomach. Hero Cat continued to swing, dodge, and counter, still taking hits but now giving out far more in return. Next, he grabs Twinkle's arm and toss him in the ground super hard leaving a big hole.

"Aaand done." Hero Cat said smacking his hands together.

"He did it!" Shadow Star said.

Everyone cheered for Hero Cat on a job well done. He climbs out of the hole and thanked everyone.

"Well that will show him not to mess with-WAHHH!"

He was interrupted when a fully healed Twinkle Toes climb out of the hole, now he looks more piss off then before. He gave him a big hug, but it's not a warm cuddling hug its more squeezing the life out of someone. Hero Cat struggles to break free from his tight grip but it's not working. The other heroes stand frozen in fear as they watch Twinkle Toes crushing Hero Cat.

"Twinkle Toes CRUSH!"

"Can we panicked now?" The Comedian asked them.

"I…could…used…some…help…guys!" Hero Cat said as he being squeezed.

Suddenly, A blue energy blast and a breath of fire attacks Twinkie Toes forcing him to let go of Hero Cat. One who's shooting a blue energy blast is Iron Bree in his big bulking suit that is the same size as that pony, and has the same color as his normal armor. The other one is Metamorpher in her dragon form.

"I'm glad you guys show up." Hero Cat said.

"We'll hold off this thing, you all get to Goldbrooke Tower quick. There is someone who wants to speak you." Iron Bee said.

"Woah, woah, woah who's running the story around here? I'm staying. Fishboy, take the others the too Goldbrooke Tower!" Hero Cat ordered Fishboy.

"Are you sure? You could use some more back up." Fishboy said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, I got all the help I need. Now, go!"

"But-

"Listen to your friend dude. Let's get the hell out of here!" Shadow Star said.

"Everyone into my car!" The Cleaner said to everyone.

Everyone squeeze in together to get. The Cleaner get to his car last, he starts the engine, and they drove off to Goldbrooke Tower leaving Hero Cat, Iron Bee, and Metamorpher alone to face off the monstrous hulk like being.

"Twinkle Toes SMASH ALL!"

Metamorpher morphed into her Manatar. "Okay big boy if fire doesn't work let's try brute force." Metamorpher said.

Metamorpher grab the monster and throws him into the air. Next, Iron Bee dash to him and started pummeling him. Iron Bee flew around slamming Twinkle Toes, knocking him for miles with each blow, Twinkle Toes's own momentum working against him, making it difficult to counter attack.

Eventually though, Twinkle Toes was able to grab Iron Bee, and throws him towards Metamorpher. Twinkles Toes land on the ground, charges towards Hero Cat, and miss when Hero Cat jump over him. He crashes to a condemned house.

"Did it do it?" Metamorpher asked.

"Not even close." Hero Cat answered.

Twinkles Toes jump out of the demolition house and land few meter away from the heroes.

Twinkles Toes growled. "Twinkles Toes SMASH!"

"Does this guy have anything else to say beside saying "Twinkles Toes Smash"?" Iron Bee asked.

"Apparently not." Hero Cat replied.

* * *

 **Goldbrooke Tower:**

The heroes are now inside Goldbroke Tower. They reach into his sweet looking office, it looks like this entire office came from the future, there advanced technology in here, hologram computers, every wall are both interior and exterior, is made of Vibranium reinforced concrete, and windows are virtually indestructible.

"This place is awesome! We don't have anything like this back at the Danger Cave." Fisboy said.

Shadow Star scoffs. "Big deal. I've seen these things on a Sci Fi movies. Nothing too special" Shadow Star said.

"Uh, guys Iron Bee said there's someone who wants to talk to us. I wonder who it is." Muscle Gal said.

"That will be me."

They turn and look to see a female white bunny who wears glasses and a lab coat. "I'm glad you all made in piece. My name is Dr. Betty McCullough and I was the one who created Twinkle Toes." She said.

"What?!" They said.

"But why?" Dirt Man asked.

"When I was a little girl, I was so obsessed with ponies, every day I whined too my parents to buy me one, but it wasn't enough. Then I realize why buy more ponies when I can just make my own, that will satisficed me.

 ***Flashback***

" _Of course I needed the money, I studied to become a genetic engineer. I got a job working at the Rainbow Factory in order get some funds, Masami wanted me to create a perfect soldier for the government. I said yes of course, but not creating for her of course. I secretly attend to create a perfect pony. I've labored day and night to perfect the science of ponies, nothing else matter."_

An egg started to hatch, it climbed out of his hatched egg showing the creator that it's a 100% pony.

"It work! I have finally created a perfect pony!"

" _That what I thought, but something went wrong, my pony started to die out. I panicked, I tried everything to keep it alive but nothing is working. The only thing that I haven't tried is using a ray gun that fires Gamma Radiation. I fired onto it too see if it works. Few seconds later, it works, I can't believe using Gamma Radiation will help stabilized it molecules."_

"I'm going to call you…Twinkle Toes. Gosh you're so cute." Dr. McCullough said playing with it.

" _Something went wrong again, after hearing the word "cute". Twinkle Toes started to grow bigger, his color change color from peach too green. I was terrified and I had to asked myself "What have I done." He stares at me for a sec, then he escapes through the roof and cause havoc."_

Masami walks into her and sees that her entire lab is destroyed.

"You're fired." Masami said.

 ***Flashback over***

"I search the whole city to find Twinkle Toes, but no luck…until today."

"Are your crazy woman?! Using Gamma Radiation on a mythical creature is not a good idea! Didn't you see what that stuff did to Bruce Banner?!" Fishboy said.

"Have you been paying attention to my flashback, I was obsessed with ponies I never read comic books." Dr. McCullough said.

"So why does your Twinkie Toes wrecking every toy store in the city?" Prickly Green asked.

"I'm not sure. Every toy store sells ponies; he must have seen promotion ads in each stores that said "cute and adorable"."

They hear footsteps, they quickly turn and see that it was Hero Cat with his costume torn, Metamorpher with cuts and bruises, and Damien who doesn't have his armor with him.

"Guys you're okay! What happen to Twinkle Toes?" Fishboy asked.

"I don't know he disappeared when Damien give him a charge beam. Damn, this thing strong as a kryptonian." Hero Cat said.

"Yeah I have to leave my armor behind when I used up the last of my energy." Damien said.

"Regardless you three acted heroically, but let's hope he didn't follow you here." Prickly Green said.

"Uh, guys you've got to see this." Shadow Star said.

All the heroes including the scientist look through the window and spotted Twinkle Toes headed towards here while smashing cars.

"Panicked?" The Comedian asked them.

"Yes dude. Panicked." Shadow Star answered them.

"No, doc is there a way to stop it?" Hero Cat asked.

"Yes actually. If we removed the gamma radiation it will go back to his normal form." Dr. McCullough said.

"Great, then let's get to work," They hear an explosion coming from outside. "And Fast." Hero Cat said.

Twinkle Toes smash the front entrance. He walked to the receptionist as he growled in fury.

"And you are…?" She asked him while typing on the computer.

"Uh…Twinkle Toes."

"Last name?"

"Uh…Twinkle Toes."

"Oh, I see you're down here," She said looking at the list on a clip board. "Damien is expecting you. First elevator."

Twinkle Toes growled. He walked to elevator which is open, he squeezed in and see that he's not the only one in here. A janitor is here, he wasn't being scared or anything, he just wondering what is he."

"Are you supposed to be a pony?"

Twinkle Toes nodded.

"Cool, cool."

The janitor reaches his stop. He said bye to him leaving him alone in the elevator.

Back with the heroes, The Comedian and Dirt Man are standing outside the lab to look out Twinkle Toes. The doors to the elevator were smash open, Twinkle Toes squeezed out of the door. "Twinkle Toes SMASH!" The two quickly went back inside the lab.

"He's here!" Dirt Man said.

"Good we just finish the ray gun. Now we need him to walk on the X and then he's back too normal." Hero Cat said.

The footsteps are getting closer to the door.

"He's getting closer!" Fishboy said.

Then all the sudden the footstep just stop.

"He should have busted the door by now." Metamorpher said.

"Where is it?" Saint Angel asked.

"He's probably setting himself to charge in." Muscle Gal said.

 **Ten Minutes Later…**

"Okay now I'm scared. It's been Ten minutes already he should have bust in already." Fishboy said feeling nervous.

"Maybe he's giving up and decided to leave." Prickly Green said.

"Or maybe he's trying to give us a jump scare." Damien said.

"Well whatever it is I'm not staying to find out. I'm getting out of here." Shadow Star said leaving them.

As Shadow Star was leaving, he got spooked when Twinkle Toes smash through the wall where Shadow Star is standing. "Mommy." He whimpered. He got away just before Twinkle Toes smash both of his fist on the ground.

"Hey cutie pie! Why smash that jerk when you can smash this jerk!" Hero Cat said.

Twinkles Toes growled some more as slowly walk towards him.

"That's right. Just a little closer." Hero Cat said to himself.

As it got to the X on the floor Hero Cat gave the doc the signal. She pushes the red button but nothing happens.

"Anytime now, doc." Hero Cat said getting a bit uneasy.

The doctor checks the ray to see what the problem is. Twinkle Toes is getting madder as it getting closer to Hero Cat. He getting more nervous than before. "What the holdup doc?!" Hero Cat asked.

"I don't understand everything is working fine! What could have gone wrong?!"

Fishboy help the doctor out, he notices a plug haven't been plug in probably so he fixes it. The machine is now powered up ready to fire when it ready. "You fix it, how?" Dr. McCullough asked him.

"You should have check the plug connection." Fishboy said.

"GUYYS!" Hero Cat yelled out as he being hugged again.

Twinkle Toes growled. "Twinkle Toes SMASH Cat man!"

"Goodbye my perfect creation." Dr. McCullough said.

She the ray on Twinkle Toes just before Hero Cat out of the way. Twinkle Toes cried in agony as it like the ray is sucking the life out of him. All the Gamma Radiation inside of him have been removed from his entire body, it shrunk down to it normal state as the ray cool down. The heroes cheered on their victory.

"We did it! Hey…what's wrong with Twinkle Toes?" Prickly Green pointed.

"It's Gamma Radiation. Without it, it's molecules won't stabilized. Its body is dissolving." Dr. McCullough explained.

"That's horrible." Metamorpher said.

"Yes…it is. I think it's time for me to grow up, because I realized this is what happen when you're obsessed with a toy that you love so much, you end up created monster, and then they'll wreck the city." Dr. McCullough said sadly.

"Technically, it only wrecked the toy store, but whatever. Look don't feel so down doc, "Love is as much of an object as an obsession, everybody wants it, everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve it, those who do will cherish, it be lost in it, and among all, never…never forget it."

"What?" They questioned.

"I was quoting Curtis Judalet. Look it up. If that doesn't help, how about we go watch G.I. Jaguars together?" Hero Cat offered her.

"But we missed it." Fishboy said.

"Never fear I have it on my DVR, we can all watch it together." Damien said.

"What do you say?"

"I guess I'll give it a shot." Dr. McCullough said.

"Great because I call dips on the remote!" Hero Cat said running out of the remote.

"Oh no you don't this is my place and I ain't letting you touch it." Damien said as he chases after him.

The other heroes chase after them including the doctor.

* * *

 **Rainbow Factory:**

Masami and her team look through Dr. McCullough destroyed lab to see if she left anything behind. One of them found some notes on the floor, he notifies her on what he found.

"Get the scientists here. We're not just one going to make one, we're going to make hundreds of them." Masami laughed.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, fav and follow if you like. Next Chapter; Hero Cat and Fishboy teams with a time traveling owl from the year 3891309 to form a team of superheroes because the future is ruled by Empress rex.**


	11. The Future

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was super busy with college. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

 **Hero Cat**

 **Chapter 10: The Future**

* * *

 **Watterson's Home:**

In the living room, we see Fishboy is sitting on the couch watching T.V. until a portal appeared in front of him. There you see an owl who wears an 18 century gentleman clothes, and blower hat, and a hand-held watch, steps out of the portal as Fishboy feeling a bit scared.

"Hero Cat and Fishboy, you must come with me! The future is in danger!"

"What the-Gumball, Gumball I'm being kidnap by some lunatic who thinks he's from the future!"

Gumball rush downstairs in his costume.

"What the-who the hell?!" Hero Cat asked.

"I'll explain everything once we get to my ship. Please come with me."

"I don't know." Fishboy said feeling uneasy.

"I got The Tale of Zelmore III: Dawn of the Pigs." He said holding game.

They gasped. "That game won't be release in two years! So you're not crazy, you're really are from the future. Okay we're in but this better not be a trap." Hero Cat said as he and Fishboy walk into the portal.

"No trap. This is urgent."

* * *

 **Elswhere in Elmore:**

A silver skin humanoid alien with a sharks fin on his head and wears a blue spandex suit was flying until he spotted a portal appeared on top of the Daily Star. He landed and sees an owl coming out of the portal.

"Attragon man, please come with me! The future is in danger!"

"An adventure. Excelsior!"

He dashes into the portal as the Time travel followed.

* * *

 **Dr. Fantasma's Mansion:**

"Are you sure you don't want to come? You love going to the library." Dr. Fantasma said.

"Not today. In a few minutes I'm going over to Ivay's place for a while." Teri said.

"What for? You planning on something _naughty_." Dr. Fantasma said giving her a smirk.

Teri blushes. "What?! No! I-I was just…"

"Relax, I'm just kidding. I'll be back at five. Don't touch anything while I'm gone." Dr. Fantasma said as she teleported to the library.

Teri pull out her phone and just before she could text Ivan, a time travel owl appears out of the portal.

"Teri, the future is in danger! Come with me!"

"My parents told me not to go with strangers that travels back in time." Teri said.

"Please, Teri. If you don't help than yours and everyone else's future will never existence."

"But why me? I don't have any powers. Why don't you get Iron Bee, or B.O.B.E.R.T.? But not The Superiors."

"Not yet anyway," He said as he already knew her future. "Deep done inside of you there is something hidden that needs to be unlock, but you have to trust it."

Teri sighed. "I really shouldn't be involved in these situation. All right I'll come, but If I'm going to get into a fight I need some protection."

He knew what she's going to take. She looks around Dr. Fantasma's room and found a magic medallion on her dressing table, its silver, and has a skull symbol on it. Teri really shouldn't take her medallion with her permission, but if she's going to do this she need something to protect herself. "Carrie won't mind if I borrow this. I promise I'll bring it back." Teri said as she wears her medallion.

"You ready?"

"Yeah let's go." Teri answered him as she walks into the portal.

The Time Travel followed her in as the portal closed.

* * *

 **In the ship:**

Everyone are all here in the control center including Hero Cat, Fishboy, and Teri. The other recruits are both superheroes and supervillains, one is the hero's night hunter name Archer, next to him is a Rottweiler cyborg with color black and red on the left eye name K-9 Cyborg, the other one is another hero name The Blur who wears a red spandex suit with a cloud shooting lighting on his head, next to him is Blaze a female yellow fur fox with green eyes and wears a ninja suit is red with a black belt, detective Howard is a Caucasian human with brown hair and ginger eyes, one of the good cops in Los Angeles, and last another human is master sergeant James Hooper is black human with blue eyes and bald, from the British marines. Now for the villain, one is name Matches and he's a pyro maniac human, with a peach skin, wearing a hoodie jacket, a pair of jeans and a hand-held flamethrower gun he stole from Iron Bee lab's,

"All right, I'll say it," James Hooper sighed. "I hate all of you guys."

"I'm 4 feet away from the douchebag that arrested me last month! Why the hell are you here anyway?!" Matches asked Detective Howard.

"I was going to asked you the same thing." Detective Howard answered back.

"I don't understand why he pick you, Teri. No offense, but you're more of a sissy." Hero Cat said.

"Sissy…okay yes that's true. But he told there something hidden inside that will unlock my true power. I wonder what that means." Teri said.

K-9 Cyborg notices Sergeant James Hooper staring him down.

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

"I don't like you." James said.

"You don't even know me."

"I know that you look like a superhero, and I do hate heroes."

"But we're heroes too." Fishboy commented.

"And I hate you."

The owl walked in.

"Hello everyone. My name Alex kronos from the year 3891309. I gather all of you here to form a team because the timeline I'm in is changing."

"You keep saying that. What timeline, what's changing?" Fishboy confusing asked.

"Let me explain. You all remember know about the treaty with the dinosaurs and the world for not cross with each other, right?" Alex asked.

"Yeah it was all over the news." K-9 Cyborg said.

"Well apparently someone wasn't fund for that. On Friday the 13, a party held by Empress Rex at her castle and she invited all her favorite super villains. Later tonight, she was assassinated. No one, not even me, could identify who the assassin is. The only description we ever got is a male who wears a blue hood, carries a bow, and has tattoo of Green Arrow."

"I have nothing to do with this!" Archer said.

"Calm down, Archer, you're not the guy." Alex said.

"Oh good…because my tattoo is Hawkeye." Archer said.

"As I was saying, all the dinosaurs are pissed that their empress has been murdered, they uprise and declare war onto the world. Many heroes fight back…but it wasn't enough, who knew they could be persist? The dinosaurs take the survivors to the detention camps, the camps will be your final stop. You never leave…NEVER! Unless you have a note. That's why travel back here with my zepplane that I created.

"Wait you said Friday the thirteen, right?" Matches asked.

"Yeah?"

"That's today. I just got an invitation from her, the party starts at seven." Matches said.

"Then we better get a move on." Hero Cat said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight. You want these two are vigilantes, a scientist turn criminal, an alien, a paper bear who is a butler to a ghost, a pryomanic, a cyborg dog, a speedster, a ninja married to mob boss, an accountant, a dimwitted hero and his sidekick who has to save his life every once in awhile, and me to crash into a supervillain party in order to stop the assassin?" Hero Cat questioned Alex.

"No, we're going to disguise as villains, sneak in, and prevent the assassin from assassinate Empress Rex." Alex said.

He was silent for a few sec. "That make sense. I'm in."

"I'm not. I got better things to do then wasting my time listening to this baloney. Assassination, bunch a bullcrap, who be dumb enough to assassinate Empress Rex." James Hooper said leaving the ship.

"Yeah me too. My marriage is fallen apart, and I need to make up my wife. And no it's not an excuse to get out of the mission my marriage is in danger." Blur said.

"Blur, you're not married. You're seventeen." Alex said.

Blur quickly got out of his seat and took off in a speed of light.

"Okay, we lost two. What about the rest of you?" Alex asked them.

"Whenever there is action, I'll be there." Attragon man said, sounded heroic.

"Me too." Archer answered.

"Me too." K-9 answered.

"We're all staying." Hero Cat said.

"Thank you, everyone. Now, buckle in because we're heading to Jurassic Island!"

Everyone bulked into their seats as the ship starts to fly. Later, they park the ship right next to Sergeant Doomsday's tank. Five members exited out of the ship one is Hero Cat who disguise as a Goat, Fishboy disguise as Toad, Teri disguise as Doctor Strange, Detective Howard disguise as a Tiger Shark, and last is Matches doesn't need a disguise because he's already a supervillain. The others stay in the ship just in case for back up.

Inside the castle, Empress Rex welcomed the villains to her party, she spotted Matches and it appears that he brought his friends. Matches got spooked when Empress Rex along with her Dino servant appeared in front of them.

"Hello, Matches, welcome to my party. Who's these guys, I don't remember invited them."

"Oh it's okay Rex they're with me, they're newbies of The Creed. This is The Man-Eating Goat, Toxic Toad, Doctor Chaos, and Tigershark." Matches said introducing them.

"I think they are on the list my mistress." Dino Servant said Empress Rex.

"Oh really?"

Empress Rex check the list and sees their names are here.

"Oh, they're on the list. I guess you're all new Creed members because I never see you guys before. Please, enjoy the party." Empress Rex said.

"We will." Matches said as he and his teammate continues walking.

"We're in." Matches whispered into his communicator.

" _Good, now get in position, and stay close to Empress Rex but not too close we don't want her get all suspicious." Alex warned them._

"Copy that." Matches replied.

Elsewhere, an unknown ship landed on Jurassic Island, four people exited out of the ship.

"You three created a diversion, I'll sneak in to assassinate Empress Rex." He said

"You got it boss."

* * *

 **At the Castle:**

Hero Cat and the others are already in position. Hero Cat and Fishboy are at the food stand, Teri stand close to the stage, Detective Howard drinking with Sergeant Doomsday, and Matches is having conversation with Masami.

"So you're flamethrower and your suit is from Goldbrooke Labs?" Masami asked.

"That's right, toots. Security was shitty when I work there. They didn't even know the suit is stolen." Matches laughed.

"Say…I could use a guy like you. How about you like to work with me?" Masami offer her.

"Sorry I got a job already."

"And who's that?"

May I have your attention,

"May I have your attention, please?! Empress Rex has something to say!" Dino Servant said using a microphone.

Empress Rex walk to the stage as Dino Servant step aside for her too past.

"Villains and Villainesses! Welcome! I want to say thank you all for coming, it means so much for—

But then suddenly she was interrupted when three uninvited guest burst down the door. One is a humanoid fire lass, the other is a robot that looks and design to look like a radio, and the last one is guy holding suitcase.

"Bring in the noise, Noise Breaker!" The humanoid fire lass said to Noise Breaker.

Noise Breaker turn his shoulders into speakers, he fired a sonic wave on the villains. The guests start running/flying for their lives, obviously from Noise Breaker's attack.

"What the hell are you guys doing?! Your supervillains, fight back!" Empress Rex shouted at the crowd.

"Empress, we must get you to safety!" Dino Servant said.

"Looks like those guys might be assassins." The Man-Eating Goat said.

"Well they sure doing a terrible way to assassinate, Tina." Toxic Frog replied.

Next, the humanoid fire lass starts setting things on fire on the stage. Hero Cat picks up two Food Carts, and throws it at him and Noise Breaker. Matches and Tigershark join the two as he pulls out his gun.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" Tigershark said.

"What are you a cop?"

"Uh...if you say so."

"Oh, well sure the "officer". My hands are all the way up." He said raising both his arms. Not to surrender, but burn the chandelier and landed on Tigershark.

"Tigershark!"

"This is Toxic Toad; Tigershark is down, we're going to need some back up!" Toxic

" _I'll send the team right over!_

Matches uses his flamethrower on the both of them, but unfortunately only the fire lass is not affected by it.

"Fire won't work on me, dumbass! I am the living fire that was born from the sun! I…AM…FIRELORD!" He shouted as he blazes the whole room. Hero Cat and Matches began charging towards him while dodging and jump over his fire wave, but they got struck by Noise Maker's Sonic wave. Fishboy was going over to the chandelier to save Tigershark, but he is confronted a guy carrying a suitcase.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Henry, and this my suitcase."

"Right, my teammate is trap under that thing, so step side!"

Larry open his suitcase revealing a swirling vortex. Toxic Frog is getting suck into his suitcase as he struggles to move away from it. "Doctor Chaos, I could use some—Chao?!" He notices that she's gone.

Teri's Medallion was active forcing Teri to follow the path where Empress Rex went.

"Stop you stupid Medallion! My friends are in danger! We're are you taking me!"

Meanwhile, Firelord had took care of Matches leaving Hero Cat standing. Firelord unleashes his blaze. He got out of the way and throws more object at Firelord, but misses as Firelord release more of his blaze. Hero Cat blocked it but suddenly get hit by a sonic wave.

"Time to make goat stu out of you!" Firelord laughed.

As he was about to hit him again, he's entire body has been put out from an extremely large win and then pass out. It turns out that it was Attragon Man who put him out with his cold breath, and he brought his other team mates with him.

"Heroes?! What are they doing here?! The boss didn't tell us they're going to be here!" Noise Breaker said.

"You think wrong! Surrender!" K-9 said aiming his arm cannon at him.

Noise Breaker raise both of his arms and just before he could fire another sonic wave, Archer shoots two arms a both of his arms prevented him to do something.

"Don't even think about." Archer said.

"Thanks, guys."

"Uh…guys…I could use some…help!" Fishboy said as he being sucked in.

"Oh crap sorry dude!"

Blaze Katana dash in full sprint, jump over, and land behind Henry with her sword at his throat telling him to close the suitcase. He did so. Hero Cat rush to his friend to see if he's alright.

"Don't worry dude I'm fine. No thanks to Teri, where did she go?!"

"She wouldn't bail out like that. Let's go find her."

Attragon Man lifted the chandelier and carries Tigershark at his arms. "I'm going to take him to the hospital." Attragon Man said as he took off.

"You should be safe here my mistress." Dino Servant as he opening the door.

When they enter the room, Empress Rex is surprised and confuse at the same time that he sees a Dino Servant is tied up on the floor. The Dino Servant that is with Empress is another assassin disguise as a raptor, he shed his disguise revealing to be another archer but he wears blue.

"Empress Rex, your time has come." He said.

As he was about to fire an arrow from his bow, he was interrupted by Teri when she walks in.

"So the medallion tells me that the assassin is with Empress Rex. Sorry I doubted you." Teri apologized to her medallion.

"You stay out of this girl!"

He fired an arrow on her. Teri flinched when the arrow came straight ahead, but it bounces off when she created a force field without even knowing. This surprises the archer.

"What the-hey, I can create a force field! Cool!"

The Blue Archer fired few more arrows on her but it didn't work. While he's distracted, Empress Rex swing her tail and knock The Blue Archer out of the window. Teri rush to the window and sees that he disappeared.

* * *

 **Back in the ship:**

Teri explained what happen on her teammate on what happen.

"I should have known it's too easy. Good job, Teri, it's a good thing you had that medallion with you otherwise the future will end up like the timeline I'm in." Alex said.

"Thank you, but I probably should return this to Carrie. Anyway, how's Howard?" Teri asked.

"Attragon Man, inform me that he's in surgery right now. Let's hope he came out okay."

"So, Alex, we prevent the assassination. Is the timeline changing back where it supposed to be?" K-9 asked Alex.

"Yes, according to the grid, they should be all green." Alex pointed on the computer.

Suddenly, the grid turns red meaning the time has been alternate.

"Not again! Looks we're going to have to go fix the time again. Who's with me?" Alex asked.

"I'm out." Hero Cat said as he leaves.

"Me too." Fishboy said as he follows his friends.

"I'm with them." Teri said as she follows the guys.

* * *

 **Elsewhere:**

The Blue Archer walks to the thrown and then got on his knee, and bow down his head.

"You have fail me."

"I'm sorry, sir. We would have assassinate Empress Rex, but superheroes came out of—

"Superheroes?! They're not supposed to be there, it's a supervillain party."

"I don't know, sir. The bigger question is how did they know we were going to assassinate Empress Rex."

"I travel back in time before. I know who's responsible for the that, but that will be for another day. I have another job for you."

"And what will that be sir?"

"I need you to get me…Quantum Break!"

"The game? Why?"

"Because I feel like playing time theme video game, and I want it before five."

The Blue Archer sighed. "Very well, sir. I will deliver the game to you." The Blue Archer remove his hood revealing himself as…Dante Watterson. "Even it means causing the little amount of money I have."

* * *

 **Next time, Hero Cat was put in trial for a crime he didn't committed.**


	12. The Trial

**A/N: Sorry for the huge delay, I've been busy with other stories, and focusing on projects for school and stuff. But now I'm back let's get back to Hero Cat. Enjoy and don't forget to fav, follow, and comment.**

* * *

 **Hero Cat**

 **Chapter 11: The Trial**

* * *

 **Outside the Courthouse:**

"I'm standing outside of the courthouse; the air is cracking in shock where we see the first time in history a registered superhero had committed a first-degree murder -wait their he is right now!" The news reporter pointed.

It reveals that is Hero Cat who is in cuffs and as he being escorted by the police.

"Hero Cat, tell us why did you murder Dr. Wrecker." The reporter asked.

"I-I don't know. I don't even know what just happen. I swear I have nothing to do with this."

"Come on kid let's go." Donut Sheriff said.

Then, the reports spotted The Danger Family, Fishboy, and Shadow Star here outside the courthouse.

"I'll be glad to answer all you-

The reporters pass Shadow Star to speak with The Danger Family and Fishboy.

"I don't won't to talk to you anyway." Shadow Star said as he storms inside.

"I got nothing to say! My son is not a criminal! End of the story!" Demolition Woman said to the reporter and walks in along with Wanda, and Fishboy.

* * *

 **Inside the Courthouse:**

"All rise for the honorable, Judge Bocquelet!"

Everyone stood up as the judge arrived. Demolition Woman hit Wanda on the head to tell him to get up. Wanda groaned as he got up.

"You may be seated!"

"Oh, come on I just got up." Wanda complaining.

"All right let's get this boring case over with. State your name to the jury."

Hero Cat turned to the jury. "Hey guys. You know me, Hero Cat an S-Rank superhero who save Elmore time-and-time again.

"Yeah we already know that." The judge said. "The prosecution will now make an opening statement. "

A humanoid purple who is a well-groomed lawyer stood up to Hero Cat's right, taking a moment to slick back his hair and take sip of water. He then slowly made his way to the front of the room. "Your honor," he said, courteously. He cleared his throat, and then began. "Hero Cat. We all know this name. Most of us known him as a hero which is why is name is "Hero Cat". But others have called him: A murder."

Hero Cat got to his feet and shouted "Objection!"

The judge, annoyed, replied, "Mr. Hero Cat, you cannot object an opening statement. The prosecution will continue."

The lawyer cleared his throat. "Thank you, you honor. Yes, that's right: Murder! The hostages witness accounts that tell of the goings on over at the dam last week. All of these witnesses definitively agree on one thing: Hero Cat murdered his arch enemy. That's all, your honor."

Hero Cat couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"First witness." The judge.

"On that night, I join with Hero Cat and Fishboy to take down Dr. Wrecker and his crew. I join because I was bored out of my mind and need some exciting." Shadow Star explained.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

"Why is your arch nemesis tries to blow up the dam again? Did he already do this?" Shadow Star asked Hero Cat.

"I have no idea. I think this is habit to him. There he is." Hero Cat pointed.

"Remind me again why are we blowing up a dam again?" Demolisher asked Dr. Wrecker.

"Because I said so." Dr. Wrecker said as he and his crew setting up the bombs.

"You need a different hobby." Demolisher said.

"And you need to…shutup." Dr. Wrecker said.

"You won't get away with this!" One of the hostages said.

"Oh, yeah. Who's going to stop us?" Dr. Wrecker asked him

"Look behind you, dumbass!" Hero Cat said.

"Hero Cat! Get him!" Dr. Wrecker ordered his crew.

They stop what they doing and charge toward the heroes Bulldozer faces off with Shadow Star, Hook and Mix faces off Fishboy, Dr. Wrecker and Wideload faces of Hero Cat, and Demolisher doesn't feel like facing them so instead she sits this one out with her phone out.

 ***Flashback ended***

* * *

"So, I battle those two with my wits, and my strength to oppose those sons of-

"Mr. Shadow Star, we're here to know what happen at the dam."

"Oh, I wasn't paying attention. I did hear that Dr. Wrecker scream." Shadow Star said.

Hero Cat had his hands cover his face.

"Don't worry dude. We'll win this case you'll see." Fishboy said comforting him.

"Ms. Demolisher, you we're in the fight with the heroes. Did you see your boss getting thrown off the dam?" He asked her.

"First off, he's not my boss. Second, yeah I saw with my own eyes that he pushes him off the dam." Demolisher said.

"THAT'S A LIE!" Fishboy yelled.

"Order, order!" The Judge said as he bangs his gavel.

"Wideload was built with in the camera inside of him. He'll show you what he captured." Demolisher said to the judge.

"Proceed."

Wideload take out the tape out of his chest and put it into a VHS. The video shows Hero Cat pushes Dr. Wrecker off the dam. Everyone was shock to see this, some say he's totally guilty.

"Your honor please, I know Hero Cat since I became his sidekick, he save me from those thugs, and he would never do something like this. Let me prove it that he's innocent."

"Mmmm…Very well, Fishboy. This court adjourned we will continue tomorrow at 6 AM." The Judge said.

"Thank you your honor." Fishboy said.

"In the meantime, Hero Cat will remain in custody until tomorrow." The judge said banging his gaval.

* * *

 **Back home:**

"This can't be happening. My son is going to jail for a crime he didn't commit." Demolition Woman sobbed.

"There, there honey." Wanda comforting her.

"Don't worry guys. I'll prove to the justice that Gumball is innocent." Fishboy said.

"And how the hell you're going to do that?" Shadow Star asked.

"By going where it all started. And you're coming with since you're also involved. To the Shadow Mobile!" Fishboy shouted as he rushes outside.

"Actually, it's my sister car but whatever." Shadow Star said as he follows him.

"Be careful you two." Wanda said.

* * *

On the street, Shadow Star who is driving his sister's car along Fishboy who's sitting next to him are driving upper town.

"If we head to the dam we might find some evidence." Fishboy told Shadow Star.

Suddenly, Shadow Star stop at a drive thru.

"Hi welcome to Joyful Burger my I take you order?"

"Yeah I'll take a double big mac and a…kids meal for Fishboy." Shadow Star said speaking into the speaker.

"Shadow Star, what are you doing?"

"I'm hungry."

* * *

 **Later, at the dam** :

"If we look through the security footage, we might find what happen between Hero Cat and Dr. Wrecker." Fishboy said as he taking out video tape from the security camera.

"The sooner we're done the better we head home and new episodes of G.I. Jaguars." Shadow Star said.

"This is no time for that, Shadow Star. Our friend is being framed and we have to save him." Fishboy said as he put the tape into the VHS.

The footage appeared on screen. They see the fight between them and Dr. Wrecker with his crew. Over to the left we see Hero Cat is fighting Dr. Wrecker and it looks like he's winning. Dr. Wrecker is at the edge. Hero Cat was about to deliver a final beat down until Dr. Wrecker throw himself off the dam as he screams. Hero Cat couldn't believe his eyes. The Wrecking Crew saw everything and accuses Hero Cat that he killed and there is law that Superheroes can't or shall not kill your arch enemy or else you go to jail.

"I knew it! Hero Cat didn't push him off, Dr. Wrecker throw himself off." Fishboy said.

"Yeah, I can see that detective." Shadow Star said.

"Let's take this home with us for Tomorrow." Fishboy said as he takes the tape out.

"I don't think so."

"Who said that?" Fishboy questioned.

Shadow Star and Fishboy got hit on back of their head and they were knock out cold.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Hero Cat:**

In his cell, Hero Cat with a collar around his neck prevented him to used his power is surround by three criminals.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." He grinned.

"Me too." Another man said cracking his knuckles.

"Me three. I can't wait to get my revenge on you, Hero Cat."

"I'm sorry. Who are you guys?" Hero Cat asked.

* * *

 **Back at the dam:**

Fishboy and Shadow Star woken up tied up on the top of the dam with a ball chain tied onto their ankles.

"You just have to snoop around didn't you, Fishboy."

"Dr. Wrecker? You're alive?"

"That's right. I'm alive and well." Dr. Wrecker grinned.

"How?" Fishboy asked.

"Oh, come on I survive jumping off the dam before, so there is no reason to explain it to you. But I lay low for a week so Hero Cat get arrested. And now I got your tape, Hero Cat will rot in prison for the rest of his life." Dr. Wrecker explained.

"You won't get away with this!" Fishboy said.

Dr. Wrecker laughed. "How cliché. Throw them off the bridge."

"Yes boss." Bulldozer and Hook said.

They grab both of them and are ready to throw them off.

"Let's see you can swim now." Bulldozer said to Fishboy.

And before they could throw them off, they got struck by an exploding Rainbow Star. The villains look behind them and that it was Rainbow Star.

"Sis!"

"Damn it, Shadow Star! I told you before not take my car without my permission! You're so lucky that my car is built in with tracking device!" Rainbow Star angrily said to Shadow Star.

"Just shut up and untied us!" Shadow Star said.

"Get her!"

The Wrecking Crew charges towards Rainbow Star. She took out more explosive star and throws more stars at them knocking them out.

"Oh, come on!" Dr. Wrecker said.

Dr. Wrecker was about to take his weapon, but Rainbow Star grab his arm, and throws him at a wall knocking him out. Rainbow Star rush to Shadow Star and Fishboy to untied them. Fishboy rush to Dr. Wrecker to get the tape.

"Thanks, Rainbow Star. Say, do you know what time is it?" Fishboy asked her.

"It's 6:00 AM."

"What?! Holy Shit! I can't believe we we're out that long! We need to get court and fast!" Fishboy said.

* * *

 **At the Courthouse:**

"It's 6 AM, and Fishboy isn't here, I have no choice to reached a verdict.

"Wait, your honour! Fishboy is bringing more evidence!"

"The wheels of justice do not stop turning for sidekicks! I am sorry to say that we have already concluded the trial. It is the decision of this court that the defendants be found guilty as—

"WAIT!"

Fishboy and Shadow Star burst through the door.

"You're honor! We have new evidence that my friend is innocent!"

"Very well, Fishboy." The Judge said.

"Thank you."

He put the tape into the VHS. The footage appeared on screen. They see the fight between them and Dr. Wrecker with his crew. Over to the left we see Hero Cat is fighting Dr. Wrecker and it looks like he's winning. Dr. Wrecker is at the edge. Hero Cat was about to deliver a final beat down until Dr. Wrecker throw himself off the dam as he screams. Everyone in the court gasped.

"And that's not all. Rainbow Star!"

Rainbow Star walk in as she drags Dr. Wrecker who is still pass out.

"As you can see your honor, Dr. Wrecker fake his death in order for Hero Cat to get blame. This was all part of his plan." Fishboy said.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge said to the jury

"We have, your honor. We find the defendant…not guilty." The Jury said.

Everyone cheered for that.

* * *

 **At the Joyful Burger:**

Hero Cat, Fishboy, Rainbow Star, and Shadow Star are sitting at their table eating their food.

"Thank you, Fishboy. I knew you never give up on me." Hero Cat said.

"Anytime, bro." Fishboy said.

"I help too." Shadow Star said.

"So, now that your arch enemy is jail. Empress Rex will be your arch for now on." Rainbow Star said to Hero Cat.

"I wouldn't worry about that. At least nothing worse is going to happen." Hero Cat said as he drinks his soda.

* * *

 **Elswhere in Elmore:**

The mysterious pink figure is listening her radio for upcoming news.

" _In other the news, Trivion had once again broke out Graves Asylum. His whereabouts is unknown, but be caution and stay indoors."_

"It is time."

She makes an "X" on the roof and jumps off to the next.

* * *

 **To Be Contiuned…**


	13. The Holiday

**A/N: Before we reach to the season finale, it's time to deliver a Christmas special to Hero Cat. Also, the timeline on this chapter takes place before "The Trial" and after "The Future". Next year after the season one of Hero Cat I'm going back to Mega Cat. Anyway, enough staling, enjoy and a Merry Christmas.**

* * *

 **Hero Cat**

 **Chapter 12: The Holiday**

* * *

 **At Goldbrooke Manor:**

"Hey, thanks for helping out setting up for my Christmas party. I thought because when I'm dating Penny, you won't like me." Damien said.

"Of course not. Why would I hate you? You're my friend." Hero Cat said as he putting up the decoration on the wall.

"Thanks. Listen, I'm going to pick up Chozo of the airport. You guys finish up the decoration." Damien said as he about to walk out of his manor.

"You got it." Hero Cat and Fishboy said.

Damien left his home and drove off into his smoking hot car.

"You're such liar." Fishboy said to Hero Cat.

Hero Cat sighed. "Just a little. He knows I have a crush on Penny since we're in the Hero Academy and he decided to took her away for me."

"And I'm sorry to hear that. But you got to move on. She's with Damien, end of story." Fishboy said comforting him.

"Yeah I guess so." Hero Cat said in defeat.

 ***Loud Fart***

"Ah, dude, why did you do that?!" Hero Cat said as he covers his nose.

"That wasn't me!" Fisboy said in his defense.

"Yeah, right."

"I'm telling you it's not me."

"Whatever, let's go work on the kitchen."

As Hero Cat and Fishboy walk to the kitchen to finish up the decoration, a humanoid white ghost with green eyes and no mouth, visible in the living the room.

"That was close. I knew I should have those bake bean burrito before taking this assignment." He said.

" _You're so lucky that Hero Cat didn't notice you. Now, get the hell out of there, Phantasm. Your job is done."_ Dr. Wrecker said speaking over Phantasm's walkie talkie.

Phantasm put his Walkie Talkie and phase through the wall before disappeared.

* * *

 **Inside Dr. Wrecker's Lair:**

Dr. Wrecker is sitting on his throne with walkie talkie out while Clare and The Wrecking Crew setting up a Christmas tree.

Dr. Wrecker sighed. "Next time I'll send Yellow Hornet to do the work. But whateves, at least my plan is going well.

"What plan?' Clare asked him.

"Oh…well…it's a surprise, to you. Merry Christmas, Clare."

"My gift is you killing our archenemy." Clare said as she sound upset.

"Well I got you some stocking as well." Dr. Wrecker smile while being nervous.

"You're unbelievable. You know that." Clare said.

"You hate him too. Alright, if my plan goes well, I'll take you ice skating." Dr. Wrecker said.

"But I don't know how to skate."

"I'll teach you. Plus, they're going to light the big Christmas tree."

Clare sighed. "Okay. So, what's your plan?"

"I'm glad you asked. Phantasm, successfully switch the real decoration with explosive at Iron Bee's Manor. After finishing the decoration, all the bombs will bet set. When it reaches midnight, it will set a big explosion that will deck the halls with boughs of Watterson!" Dr. Wrecker Laughed.

"But we're still going ice skating if this plan fails."

"Yeah."

* * *

Later that at the Goldbrooke's Manor. Goldbrooke's Christmas party is in full swing, and the guests include Hero Cat and Fishboy, Shadow Star, The Comedian, Dr. Fantasma, Metamorpher, Teri, Rainbow Star, B.O.B.E.R.T., The Superiors, Red Widow who still has extra arms, Chozo, and Ivan. Dr. Fantasma and Teri spotted Hero Cat on the couch drinking Eggnog as he sulks.

"Poor, Gumball. I should talk to him, and maybe we'll probably get into a relationship if he accepts it."

"Okay, one: You're totally a lesbian. Two: He's a cat, and you're a ghost. And three: You're totally a lesbian." Teri joked.

"Shut up." Dr. Fantasma float next to Hero Cat as he continues drinking his eggnog. "You feeling okay?"

"Sadly, no. I still can't get over Penny dating Damien. She's my dream, and he knows that."

"I know, but you got to move on from her. She's with him now."

"I know, Fishboy, told me already. I can't."

"You have to. Otherwise, you'll become one of those crazy people in horror films who stalk the couples and kill them."

"Oh, god, no. I don't want to end up like those guys." Hero Cat said feeling a bit scared.

"Then go find a girl who really likes you. But you don't have to find one out there, you find one here it could be Rachel, or Molly, or maybe…me." She blushed.

"By god you're right, Carrie. Thank you again, I guess I know why you're a doctor in the first place." Hero Cat smiled.

Dr. Fantasma laugh a bit. "I'm not _that_ kind of doctor.

Hero Cat laugh too.

"Hey, Gumball, could you help us with B.O.B.E.R.T. He drinks the punch and got short circuited." Saint Angel said to Gumball.

"I'm coming. Got go, Carrie. We'll chat later." Hero Cat said following Saint Angel.

"Okay, see ya." She sighed. "So much for a relationship, at least I made him feel better." Dr. Fantasma smiled.

Shadow Star, with a sprig of mistletoe dangling from a strap around his head, approach to her.

"I can help with a relationship. How about a kiss under a mistletoe?" Shadow Star flirts and pucker his lips.

The mistletoe disintegrates in a puff of smoke as Dr. Fantasma glared at him.

"On second thought, maybe Gumball will take care that." Shadow Star said as he wisely moves away.

"I can't wait for tomorrow! Guess what I'll be getting for Christmas?" Muscle Gal asked Rainbow Star.

Rainbow Star sighed in annoyance. "I don't know. Is it pencils?"

Muscle Gal gasped. "Wow, you must be psychic like Carrie. How did you know?"

In the kitchen, Metamorpher is disappointed with the Christmas stories from the toll lines she has called. Damien walks in to check on her.

"Anything?" Damien asked.

"Nope."

Damien think for sec until he got an idea when he spotted a book. "Carrie, brought her book with her to make Christmas cookies. Maybe, they'll be a story here." Damien said as he picks the book.

"Damien, that book is magic. Only Carrie can read it and she's not going to like." Metamorpher said.

"Babe, there are no such things as magic. I'll worry about Carrie's reaction."

Damien open the book, he found page and started reading. His voice echoed as he heard all the language that he doesn't understand tries to translate it. The lights flicker on and off as he continues reading. While hanging out with Fishboy and The Comedian, Dr. Fantasma sense something, something bad, and she already knows what is it as she rushes to the kitchen.

"This doesn't make any sense." Damien said.

Dr. Fantasma use her magic to shut Damien's mouth. "You idiot! What are you doing?! Do you realized what you just summon?!"

The front door bursts open to admit a horrid, green-skinned supernatural creature with horns, pointed ears and two screaming children in a container strapped to his back. Even Dr. Wrecker is surprise through the monitor. The creature prowl menacingly among the puzzled guests.

"What the hell is that?!" Fishboy asked.

"That my friend is call The Krampus. During the Christmas season, he realm the earth seeking children punish them for being misbehaved, in contrast with Saint Nicholas, who rewards the well-behaved with gifts." Dr. Fantasma explained.

"Are you telling me that he's friend with Santa?" Hero Cat questioned her.

"Well, I did see them hanging out playing poker with Frosty the Snow Man, The guy from Polar Express, and The Grinch." She said.

"Can you make it go away?" Fishboy asked.

"No can't do. The beast won't stop until he punches the wicked."

"But there's no one wicked here." Hero Cat said.

Suddenly the creature begins assaulting Shadow Star, first by battering him and then by attempting to sodomize him through his costume. "Help me you guy!" Shadow Star called.

"Hang on, Shadow Star! Hey, ugly, guest who's been naughty this year!" Hero Cat shout out.

He began attack the Krampus as the heroes watch. During the moments of battle, the clock strikes midnight and a massive explosion the destroy the manor along with all the heroes including Krampus.

Suddenly, Hero Cat woke up from a dream. He looks at his clock. The clock said it's 1:30 A.M. Then, he looks around and sees that he's in room. Hero Cat sighed.

"Note to self: Don't drink Eggnog before going bed."


	14. The Pink Knight Part 1

_**Author:**_ Apologized for the hiatus, I've been busy with collage and been working different stories. Welp...here we are, the two parts of the season 1 finale. I want to thank you all for supporting Hero Cat I will give out shout out after this chapter. I'll see you guys in Season 2, where they'll be new heroes, new villains, and new excitement for a brand new adventures. Enjoy the chapter and more will come soon.

* * *

The Danger Family has return home to Danger Cave. Demolition Woman was the first one exited out of the car as she look furious. The others exited out feeling exhausted.

"All right! Let's rest up for a bit and head back on the streets! Trivion is still out there trying hurting people, and I won't allow it to happen!"

"We know mom." Hero Cat said.

Fishboy yawned. "Could we do this in the morning?"

"Yeah sweetie. I mean we've searching Trivion for hours.

"You don't understand! Trivion is the most dangerous and insanely criminal in Elmore! After what he did too Lexy I can't...I can't..."

"Sweetie?"

Nicole felt bit dizzy, she collapsed on the floor as the rest of the family rush to her. Wanda use his wand to teleport him and his family to his and his wife bedroom, and place her on their bed.

"Will mom be alright?" Anais asked Wanda.

"She'll be alright. I guess all the stress took it's tall. Come on let's leave her be." Wanda said as he takes the kids outside of their bedroom.

"So, now what?" Anais asked.

"We're going to get some sleep. Tomorrow we're going to keep looking for Trivion, Anais you'll be staying here with your mother until she recovers." Wanda said.

"Got it." Anais said.

"Good, now gets some sleep. I'll be sleeping on the couch." Wanda said as he leaves.

Anais went to her home after telling her brothers say "Good night." Gumball and Darwin went to their room but before they can go to their beds, Darwin ask Gumball a question that was bothering him for a few minutes ago. "Mrs. Mom said Trivion did something to Lexy. Who is she?"

Gumball sighed as he sat on his bed. "Sit on my lap. It's story time."

"I don't want to sit on your lap."

"Alright, don't. I'll tell you anyway. Lexy is my twin sister.

 ***Flashback***

 _"Me and Lexy were the Danger Twins, we fought bad guys along with mom, hang out like we're best friends, and sometimes we pull hard challenges on to each other. The interesting part is that I was born with mom's power while Lexy doesn't. She was jealous at first but got over it. One night, Trivion break into the Logan's Chemical Plant to steal a formula in order to complete his laughing gas. But luckily we got here just in time. During the fight, Trivion sneaks away. Lexy spotted him and went after him._

 ***Flashback ends***

"And that was the last time I saw Lexy until I realized she was missing. Night after night, we scoured the city, running down every lead, pressing every underworld connection... but no one had seen any sign of Lexy. For three months, there is nothing. We had to assume that she's dead and theirs nothing we could do about it." Gumball said.

"Have you guys ever press charges?" Darwin asked.

"Yeah we did, but the judge said it not enough evidence to prove it." Gumball said.

"Oh. You know what, bro. Let's continue to go find Trivion."

"What?!"

"Look, if we find him, maybe we can "Politely" asked Trivion where Lexy's body, and then beat the crap out of him. Then, we'll give Lexy a funereal so she may rest in piece."

"I don't know."

"Come on. It's the least we could do."

Gumball sighed. "Okay. But we have to be back before the sun rises."

"Yes! Let's suit up!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Prison:**

"Listen you two, I'm about to be transfer to Stonegate. Do you guys at least destroy our headquarters? We can have the cops take our things." Dr. Wrecker asked over the phone.

"Not yet." Mix replied over the phone.

"Okay. Now, for your next order you're going to... KILLED HERO Cat?!"

"Yeah I don't think that's going to possible." Clare said.

"I agree with her. Hero Cat is like The Tick but more of loser then before, bombs, guns, and even offensive words won't kill him. How could not figure out his weakness, you've fighting him years." Mix commented.

"Well-I...shut up! How about his sidekickilling his sidekick."

"That we can do." Clare said.

* * *

 **Back with Hero Cat and Fishboy:**

They're are on top of a building as they look out the entire city.

"Anything, bro?"

"Nothing. I'll I see is Shadow Star and Rainbow Star fighting over that building, a party over their, a weird cult that animals, and a giant X." Fishboy said using his binoculars.

"What?! What did you say?!"

"Weird Cult?"

"No the last one?"

"An X?"

"Yes, come on let's go check it out."

"Are you we not curious about that Cult over there?"

"I'm sure Carrie will take of that. Come on." Hero Cat said as jumps on another building.

Fishboy sighed and follow him.

They got to the building where the X is. Hero Cat looks at it and noticed that this mark is new and fresh.

"Is it from Trivion?"

"No. It's not his style to leave an X here. Unless he's trying to make joke."

"Then, who did it?"

"That would be me."

The Heroes were spooked on the mysterious person who came out of nowhere. She wears a pink armor that looks resembles to the Arkham Knight, and has a helmet that looks like a cat. "Hello boys." She greeted them.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Not now." She throws a knock out gas on the floor as it explodes gas on to them. They coughed and wheeze until they were knock out.

"I'm just here to borrow your keys that's all." She said as she take his house keys from his pocket.

* * *

 **Back home:**

* * *

Nicole began to wake up as she moans. "Wha...I must have pass out. What time is it?" She check the clock and it 1:00 AM. "Crap. I must have over slept. Richard! Get the kids we're going on out again!" No response. "Richard?!" She sighed. "He's probably sleeping on the couch. Anais! Could you get you're father. Anais?!" She got up from her bed and walk out of her room to head downstairs. "I'm calling you guys! Why haven't you..."

She stop and sees her husband and her daughter are knock out on the floor, and then saw a pink armor cat sitting on the couch as she search through different channels. "Five hundred channels and still nothing." She said.

"You again! What have done to them!"

"Relax, I only gave them my knock out gas. I came to talk to you."

"What do you want from me?"

"I found Trivion and capture him. If you want him, follow me."

"How do I know if it's a trap?"

"Why on earth would I set a trap when I'm here."

"Fair point."

* * *

 **Elsewhere:**

* * *

Clare and Mix are driving in their armored van.

"Do we even know how to assassin someone? Mix asked her.

"No, that's why we're not going to that." Clare replied.

"Why?"

"Creed law said "You can only harm or torture sidekicks, _never_ kill them". But Dr. Wrecker knew that but he doesn't care." Clare said as she parks at the gas station.

"So, what are we going to do?" Mix asked as he and Clare getting out of the van

"Like this." Clare cleared her throat. "WELL! I'M WAITING!" a paper fly onto her face. She remove it, and reads the paper that said "You want someone to assassinate, call this number".

"Holy crap that actually work! I wonder." Mix cleared his throat. "WELL! I'M WAITING!" A man throw a bottle onto his face as he kept driving.

"Yeah that only works for me."

* * *

 **In the abandon apartment:**

* * *

"This is where you kept Trivion? I thought you kept him in you're hideout." Demolition woman said.

"This is my hideout."

"Not to be rude, but this place is a dump."

"It's only temporally. Any way we're here." She said as she unlock the door. They both enter the room and Nicole doesn't seem to see Trivion. The pink armor cat open the closet door and toss Trivion in front of Demolition Woman who is tied up onto the chair and is brutally beaten. His outfit is a combination of The Joker and Toyman from the comics.

"The only reason he's alive because I want you to make a choice."

"Choice?"

"That's right. He took something away from you, and you want some justice."

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't be serious. Come on, Demolition Woman. Hasn't he took someone who is precious to you?"

Demolition Woman already know. "Yes. Yes he has."

"Then, it's time. Should he live or die?"

"Well, that's the stupidest question I ever heard. I'm taking him to jail."

"Come on. You're not even trying to thinking about this."

"Why should I. You know my answer."

Trivion started to wake up. He began laughing as he look at the two. "Oh, Lexy. You got to stop bringing people to do your job."

"Wait! What?!"

The pink armored one kick Trivion in the face. " Stupid, clown! Thanks for spoiling the chapter!" She took off her helmet to show her mother who she is. "Hello mother."

"Lexy?"

"Ooooh, this looks like a perfect spot to leave a cliffhanger. How did Lexy turn from good to bad? Stay tune, next time." Trivion said looking at the viewers.

* * *

 **To Be Contiuned...**


End file.
